The Destiny Unfolds
by claidi and moonlight rhapsody
Summary: A new student exchange program gives Hogwarts 2 new students. Lara Nemesis and Callista de Laplace. And at the first day, they end up rivals, much worse than Harry and Malfoy. With Hermione gone, Harry and Ron now have to face a new danger alone.
1. Lara: The Meeting

Prologue 

Lara. Lara Nemesis. And I'm an orphan. Muggles' child. But the bottom line is, I am adopted. I have parents, obviously, but I never knew them. All I knew about my damned babyhood is that I was left in the rain to die. No, not to die. I was left in the  rain to be found. My Muggle parents told me that I was left crying under a lamp post. And it was raining. They pitied me and adopted me. I have nothing, not a bracelet or memento of my _real_ parents. The Muggles just found me with a note with my name: _Lara Nemesis. _The Muggles didn't see it fit to rename me when I already have a name. They also didn't see it fit to give me their last name. Thankfully, else, I would be disgraced. I didn't think of it that way, until Durmstrang came.

Durmstrang is my school. My favorite place in the world. I love it there. There I could stay with my kind and away from Muggles. Durmstrang gives me a world that is not like good 'ol Earth. No, it gives much more. I am always the top in my class. I am always the teacher's pet, the model student, the popular girl. I was perfect there. And now, any ordinary, ignorant and stupid Muggle might think of me as a crazy crackpot for loving school. Well. Muggle, I'm sorry to disappoint you, because I'm not like you. I'm a witch. 

I am not the cackling ugly wart-filled witch you see in pathetic storybooks. But I can't deny the fact that I am beautiful. In a strange and mystical way. Muggles think of it as weird but my fellow wizards and witches think of it as perfect. In the Muggle World, I am strange. In the Wizard World, I am a miracle. But that all changed when I reached eleven years old. Ever since then, Muggle boys, much to my dismay, have come to my house with flowers and candy and chocolates. They are all lovesick morons. And because of that, I am convinced about my beauty. But despite being beautiful and being a model student, I am a selfish, self-centered and mean girl who cared nothing about Muggles except when they come drooling in front her.

  I have long silver-blond hair that cascades down to my waist. My eyes are gray and changes into the color of cold ice when light shines brightly near it. I don't know how but it does. My skin is as pale as the moon and as smooth as cream. And I also forgot to mention of the most special thing about me. I have a scar in the middle of the back of my right hand. It is shaped like a curved snake. And about an inch long. My Muggle parents thought I had a tattoo during my birth and didn't bother. But mine is not a tattoo. It looks too fine, too beautiful, and too realistic to be one. It looks as if it could move by itself. Before the wizard world, I thought of it as a charm. A charm that could give luck and joy for me only. I didn't believe the lies my parents told me. I knew this scar was something. And I found out during my stay at Durmstrang.

During my first year there, the History of Magic teacher told us about the rise and fall of Voldemort or like others say You-Know-Who. I wasn't afraid to call him Voldemort like the other students. I actually liked the sound of it. Anyway, he told about Harry Potter, the baby boy my age that destroyed Voldemort and came out without wounds but only with a lightning shaped scar. I didn't think of mine as a result of a killing. I knew mine was about being chosen. 

Chapter One

I was doing my homework. Well, one only. I have finished all of my essays and researches on everything. As I was completing my Dark Arts essay, an owl floated in through my window. I was annoyed. It was a snowy owl, not the usual dark colored ones from Durmstrang.

"Now who are you from?" I said crossly. I wasn't used in being interrupted by snowy owls. 

The stupid white owl merely stared. I rolled my eyes. Then, I noticed another owl swooping in. I was glad. It was gray and dark: Durmstrang. I got my packages and gave the owls some water. I sat on my bed and opened Durmstrang first. It must be my requirements.

_Dear Lara Nemesis,_

_We are to inform you about the Exchange Student program that would Durmstrang will participate. Two students would be chosen in our school to be with either Beauxbatons or Hogwarts. Because of you top grades and excellency in academics, Durmstrang has decided that you be the representative for Hogwarts. You will start the school year in Hogwarts. _

_You will receive further instructions from Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

Lora Spellinda 

_Headmistress _

I was horrified. This must be a joke. An utterly unfunny joke! Hogwarts! I couldn't even imagine going there! That place is crawling with Muggle loving fools! But then, I knew I was wrong; Durmstrang doesn't joke. The next letter. It was from Hogwarts. This is true.

_Dear Lara Nemesis,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are the chosen student in the Exchange Student Program. We will commence the Sorting when you get there. Also, your sixth year will begin here. The next papers are your requirements, reminders and the ticket for the Hogwarts Express._

_We anticipate your arrival in Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster _

It's true. I have to go to Hogwarts. Goodbye Durmstrang. And to think I just finished all my homework.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I looked around Platform 9 ¾. Every student of Hogwarts are already boarding. I suppose it is not all of the students for I expected more. I didn't know anyone and I saw enough blank stares from everyone that decided not to ask for directions. Leave it to Albus Dumbledore to introduce me. I decided to sit down on the benches instead of barging in. I looked at the entering people. Entering the platform through the wall was a family of redheads. A dorky looking guy accompanied them my age. He had black hair and just as dorky glasses. When I looked at him, I felt sudden anger. It was involuntary. It disappeared as quickly as it came. The anger came like a sudden electric jolt. I was puzzled. I have never seen this dork before and I have no reason to be angry with him. But why? 

He and his redhead friend looked somber. What is wrong with them? Because of my utter meanness, I have to resist a great urge to come up to them and say, _"What happened you idiot crybabies?" _But having enemies before the school year starts is a bad reputation. Since I am not in Durmstrang where my reputation has exceeded the goodly meter, I plan to be the same here. And I do not want some redhead and some dork ruining it. I won't. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Students are now boarding the train. And I endured one minute of goodbye tears and goodbye kisses. Me? I have no one to "goodbye" to. The Muggles don't understand so they are not here. I was stupid for not going inside early. Because of it, I have _no_ seat. I planned to have one all to myself but then, I can't. I surveyed the whole train for empty seats. All were _freaking_ full! When I entered compartments, the students either politely say no or gape at me with their mouths full of drool. I decided to leave. I reached the second to the last compartment. I peeked my head in and saw dork boy, red head and some girl. Must be the girlfriend of one of them.

"Can I sit here? I'm sorry to bother you but all the others are full." I said. There was a slight smirk in my voice. I couldn't help it.

"Sure." Dork said. And the others nodded.

"I've never seen you around Hogwarts before." Redhead said. 

"I've never seen you too! I'm new." I said mockingly. I was annoyed. He _gaped_ at me like the others. 

"You're new? You must be the exchange student too! Me also!" the girl said. 

I looked at her. I felt her as a rival. She was pretty enough but I was prettier. She has black hair and an okay skin: not too pale and not too brown. She was the opposite of me. Because she is friendly and happy. Against bitter me.

"I'm from Beauxbatons. And my name is Callista de Laplace." 

One look at her, I knew I would hate her. And I feel I should say that she was French. But she doesn't have the accent.

"I'm Lara Nemesis. From Durmstrang." I said coldly. Callista looked intimidated. 

"I'm Ron Weasley." Redhead butted in. I was annoyed so I glared at him. Callista looked revolted at this. Maybe because she had a little crush on this Ron Weasley who was now staring at me dreamily. 

"I'm Harry Potter." Dork said.

That got my attention. "Excuse me?" I said. Ron looked a bit annoyed at Harry. Probably because I didn't notice his freckle-filled face.

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Harry Potter. "Oh." I said flatly. I placed my hand on top of the table. "I've heard about you. You and Voldemort."

Everybody except Harry and me flinched.

"Don't say You-Know-Who's name!" Ron told me.

"Why not? Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort. Satisfied?"

Ron and Callista both flinched. Then Ron went out. I didn't know where he was going. Probably the bathroom. I wouldn't care less. 

"It's not nice to say his name!" Callista said.

"It's just a name." I said flatly. 

"What's that?" Harry suddenly spoke up, pointing at my scar. I deliberately placed my hand on the table so the would see. I smiled.

"A scar. What do you call it?" I replied.

"Where did you get it? Did you tattooed it there?" Harry persisted.

"No. I did not. It was there when I was born. You're not the only one with a scar, Harry." 

"Yours is strange…" Callista said after recovering from the name of Voldemort. "A snake…"

"Yes, that's what it is. A snake. Are you blind?" I snapped. 

Callista stood up and looked at me straight at the eye. It was hard for her. I was taller than her. And I was much more powerful. "I was just asking, you hot tempered—" 

"Stop with the catfight!" Harry suddenly intervened while trying to part the both of us. 

"Hot tempered what? Why, afraid to throw a bad word at me? Oh, and may I say that you are the one who is hot-tempered? I just said it is a snake and now you're standing up at me?" I sneered. Callista grew red with anger.

"I meant hot tempered—"

"Put a lid on it! We just became friends and now you're fighting!" Harry shouted. He too was red with anger.

"Why are you all being taunted so easily? And, pardon me but did you just say we are _friends_? We just know each other's names. That doesn't make us friends you little dweeb." I smirked.

"Hey, am I dreaming or are we encountering the girl counterpart of Malfoy?" Harry said.

"What a lousy joke Potty.  And if you say Malfoy is like me, I'm going to his compartment. Translation: I'm leaving." I said coolly. They were going burst while I'm still cool as ice.  

As I walked out I heard Callista and Harry arguing.

"You should have just let her be!"

"She was taunting me!"

"Forget it. Let's wait for Ron." 

I smiled. Maybe this wasn't so bad. For once I felt…_great_. I saw Ron coming.

"Where are you going?" he asked me. He still had the dreamy expression.

"Away." 

I made my way to the last compartment.

"Wait! Malfoy's in there!" He said warningly. 

"He is?" I said brightly. "Thanks for telling me." 

I proceeded in going to the last compartment. Ron was speechless. He just stood there, mouth gaping open. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Callista: The Fight

~Prologue~

Callista de Laplace. That's my name. I'm living a luxurious life with my family in France. My Mom's Filipino, while my Dad is French. No, I'm not the French looking type. I look more like my mom, a Filipina: jet-black, silky, shoulder length hair, round, sparkling, hazelnut eyes, and fair complexion. I do admit that I am quite pretty, but I don't like wearing makeup or extravagant clothes which my parents make me wear when I got to parties and balls. I just like being simple.

My friends think that I am perfect: beautiful, smart, talented, creative, friendly and sparkling. I do almost everything. I am in the top of my class, I can sing any song as beautifully as a nightingale, I can play the violin and grand piano perfectly without any mistakes, I score the most points when we play Quidditch, can even paint a masterpiece in a few minutes… but I have never fallen in love. 

I study in Beuxbatons, a school for witches. Yes. That's right. I'm a witch. So is my dad. My mom is a muggle, but she perfectly understands the wizard world. They and Beuxbatons taught me everything about our world. Beuxbatons is like my second home.. I don't have problems there, well, maybe a few, like once this girl stood up to me and I fought her so badly, she was forced to quit school. I still kept my good reputation because everyone knew that girl was wretched. I know almost everyone in our school, and I don't deny the fact that I am quite popular there because of my academic status. I'm going to graduate in Beuxbatons, and I'm staying there for the rest of my school life.

Well at least that was what I thought. 

~Chapter Two~

I kept thinking about what Lara said: "You're not the only one with a scar, Harry."

I believe her. Not because of the fact that I saw hers and Harry's. It's because I've got one too, on my neck, just below my right ear. But I don't like showing it off to the public… My scar is shaped like a star…about as big as Lara's. Whenever I look at it through a mirror, I could see it sparkling, twinkling, just like a real one. It seemed so real. I had it since birth. I think it's really nice. My mom says it's a disgrace in my beauty. Being a muggle, she dragged me to several professional muggle surgeons and spent a lot of money trying to erase the scar which had practically burned through my skin when I was born, but it didn't work. I try to hide it always, but I never do when I play Quidditch, because I keep my hair in a neat ponytail.

Ron came back looking astonished.

"Did you know that Lara just went inside Malfoy's compartment?!" he said with a distinct shock in his voice.

"Yeah. We kinda had a fight." I told him. 

Did you know that she had a scar? A snake. In her palm. She had it since birth." Harry said.

"That's weird!" Ron exclaimed.

"That girl has a vile attitude. I don't think she was taught good manners." I told them, trying to avoid the topic.

"I agree. With that bad attitude of hers, maybe she'll become the future Mrs. Malfoy." Ron joked in.

I smiled at them weakly. Malfoy? Who's that? Sure sounds like Lara. Snobbish, mean, and arrogant. I tried to clear her memory off my mind. And so, I opened the train window to get some air, but a strong gust of wind hurled into my face. Ron was kind enough to help close the window, and as I fixed my damaged hair, he saw my scar.

"Hey! I didn't know you had a scar too!", he exclaimed.

"What? Where?", Harry asked as he moved his curious eyes towards my scar.

"So. You found out my secret. Yes. Like Lara, I had it since I was born."

I couldn't help but look at their shocked expressions. After a moment of silence, Harry asked me the one question I was hoping he'd never ask.

"But why were you keeping it a secret?"

I paused and thought thoroughly. _"Should I tell him the truth?"_, I asked myself. Then before I knew it, the exact words in my mind jumped out my mouth.

"It's because of my reputation! I don't want to be famous because of my scar! I want to be famous for doing extraordinary things, things no-one ever had the courage to do before!", I blurted out. 

A deafening silence filled our compartment as my eyes drifted away from them, towards the landscape outside the window.

"I'm sorry Harry… I… I'm sorry… I didn't know what I was saying…"

"It's alright Callista, I know how you feel."

" Could you do me favor and not tell anyone about what you've learned about me?"

"Sure.", they both replied.

Soon after that, Lara came back to our compartment, bringing with him a blonde guy, which I guess is Malfoy, with two big guys, one behind each of his shoulder. They looked like bodyguards, honestly. Lara smirked at me while I gave her the raised-eyebrow look

"So you crybabies finally got a replacement for Hermione? Poor Potty and Weasel. They lost their know-it-all friend the mudblood…" Malfoy said in an unbelievably annoying voice.

"What do you care Malfoy? Besides, she's not a replacement! She's our new friend! And her name is Callista de Laplace. And Hermione is not a know-it-all! You're just jealous because she's smarter than you! You just think you're smart cause you suck up. But still, it doesn't make you smarter cause the only person you could suck up to is Professor Snape!" Ron shouted at Malfoy. I could see he was red with anger. 

"I'll tell Professor Snape about this! And you're going to lose housepoints!" Malfoy replied at Ron. He sure was redder and angrier than Ron.

"You can't do that Malfoy!" Harry said.

"And why not?"

"It's because the term hasn't started yet! Did you forget? Or you just don't know?"

"So you thought sucking up to Professor Snape will increase your intelligence? I'll be the one to tell you… Its not working!" Ron added.

Malfoy was so red with madness, I thought he was going to explode. Just then Lara spoke to me.

"Hello. Nice seeing you again." Lara said with a sarcastic voice.

"So," I spoke to Lara, " I see you've found a boyfriend. Animals like you should stay together. It's really nice looking at snakes like you.", I said to Lara and Malfoy, who indeed looked enraged about what I told them.

"How dare you!", Lara spat at me.

"I don't turn my back against the truth Lara. This includes the fact that you are a filthy snake lying on your belly, crawling on the dirt, looking for prey." 

"You watch out Callista. I'm going to make your life miserable, I swear." Lara told me.

I didn't feel scared at all, in fact, it made me more confident to stand up to her. She might be taller, but I was definitely prettier. She was so pale and her eyes were like cold bitter winter.

"Try me." We stared straight into each other's eyes for a long silent moment when I felt a sharp shot of pain in my scar. 

"Ouch!", Lara and I shouted at the same time.

I started to soothe the pain in my scar when I noticed Lara doing the same to hers. It was something unbelievable, something I never felt before. I felt a strong feeling that Lara and I were destined to be enemies.

Just when Lara was about to say something, a voice announced that we will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. She stared at me with those cold eyes of hers while Malfoy did the same to Harry and Ron. We did the same for a brief moment until they realized they better go.

Malfoy barked at us as they left, "Until we meet again, you muggle-loving fools!"

We were all relieved that they had gone. But what was that strange pain I felt? I tried to forget all about the commotion we had earlier. We quickly put on our robes and the train slowed down and finally stopped. We all pushed our way toward the door, and there, in the dark cold mist, was my new school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Lara: Sorting

Chapter Three

By Claidi

Damn Callista. Damn her. How dare she say that I'm a snake. Or maybe I am. I have the scar. She doesn't. And if I were the snake, hey, she's the fat big rat that I'm going to eat. Maybe she didn't see that I'm a lot better than a million of her. 

After Malfoy and I left the filthy compartment of the Muggle-loving imbeciles, we went straight to ours. 

"You shouldn't have lost your temper." I said to Malfoy nonchalantly. 

"I know."

"But then, they are Muggle loving fools, aren't they?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Lara, that's what they are." Malfoy laughed cruelly, "A bunch of misled, wizards out to give justice to Muggles. They don't see the beauty of hating Muggles."

"Is there?" I asked before entering the compartment. "Stay out while I change." I told him.

"Why should I?"

"Because," I said impatiently, "I'm a girl and you're a boy. We're both into puberty and I have to change into a freaking skirt and shirt and I would certainly want you out." 

He nodded. Crabbe and Goyle, his minions, went out too. 

"You're right. I don't see Harry and Ron coming out."

"Callista, the Muggle lover is whore." I replied, "She has no sensibility and morality." I added before I shut the door. 

The Hogwarts uniform was a gray skirt, white shirt, gray vest, tie, and of course, the black robe. I detested these clothes. So unfashionable. I put it on and smiled. Even if the clothing suck, I still look good. I make anything look good. I opened the compartment door. 

"You go, I go." I said. I went outside. I smiled at them. Crabbe and Goyle stared and drooled. Malfoy, he just smirked. 

There was obviously a bathroom here, somewhere. There should be a mirror in there. My long hair needed a new hairstyle. I looked around. There was and there was a mirror. I looked at it. 

After a while, I went out and went to the compartment. Malfoy and his cronies were already in their uniforms. The voice, wherever it comes from, said we are now in Hogwarts. Malfoy, his cronies, and I went out. I saw Harry, Ron, and, Callista. I gave I gave Callista a venomous stare. She saw and fell one step back. Good for her. I hope she trips and falls. 

"Lara Nemesis! Callista de Laplace!" I voice shouted. 

I looked around. I saw a woman fighting her way through the crowd. She was tall, black hair, very serious face. 

"Who the hell is she?" I asked Malfoy.

"That? That's Professor McGonagall. Don't go near her Lara. She's the head of the Gryffindor house, and a Muggle lover." 

"And I thought teachers have brains." I replied. Malfoy laughed.

"Here!" I raised my hand and walked to Prof. McGonagall. 

I looked at Malfoy. "I better go. See you around."

"Sure. And pick on that Beauxbatons girl." 

"You read my mind." 

I reached Prof. McGonagall before Callista. I smiled at her, prettily. 

"What an adorable child!" she whispered. Of course I am.

"Callista de Laplace!"

"Coming!" I heard her too high voice. 

She was there huffing and puffing, and pushing her way through the crowd. "Coming!" she repeated. Oh, just shut up. 

She looked disheveled, her ponytail askew, and her eyes bloodshot but then, she still glared at me. 

All around us, boys looked. I noticed the usual. Callista, being the blind person she is, didn't. 

"Lara, Callista, come with me." Professor McGonagall said. "Since you are new, you will have to talk to me and Albus Dumbledore. An orientation." 

Both of us said nothing. 

"Well, come in this stagecoach. We will go there, separately."

I followed her. The stagecoach looked by far the best looking one. But it smelled a bit like mold and straw.  

We went inside and immediately invisible things pulled the coach. The road was bumpy. I glanced at Callista who was beside me. Oh how I hated her skin to touch mine! She looked as bit green. Good.

"A little motion sickness Callista?" I whispered with mock pity, "You poor little, helpless girl." 

Callista glared at me again. I just smiled. 

"Why are you glaring at me!" I taunted softly again, "I never said anything wrong! Now who's the hot tempered—"

"Shut up." She said.

"—girl." I finished, "Do you actually think I would throw that word at you?" I sneered. "Sorry but you're not worth it." 

Callista bit her lip. I rolled my eyes. Insulting this girl is boring. She doesn't even know how to snap! Probably because a teacher was there.

The stagecoach was fast and I quickly saw the turrets and towers of the Hogwarts tower. It looked…pathetic. Durmstrang had it's own island. But where am I? In this cursed Hogwarts. But then I was excited that we were near. The stagecoach halted. Professor McGonagall went out first. Then I pushed Callista out of the way. 

"Don't you know your manners? Better ones first." I said. 

"Shouldn't it be losers first?" she snapped.

I smiled, "No." 

The Orientation was just a talk. It was about the Sorting, Houses, the classes, Quidditch, schedule…everything. If you ask me, Durmstrang is a lot more organized and not to mention, better. We stayed at the back room of the Great Hall as they call it. It was a cozy room with a fireplace. Paintings of witches and wizards decorated the bare walls. I sat on one of the armchairs and stared at the fire. 

I looked at Callista. She looked as pathetic as before. Her ponytail disheveled and crooked. She didn't even fix it. Unlike my hair, it was dirty. While in the bathroom, I fixed it. I braided my long hair and tied into a bun. It looked nice. Beautiful actually. A few stray hairs escaped the bun but then it looked as if it should be like that. 

"What's wrong with you!" Callista shouted at me. There were no more teachers around us. 

"Nothing. What about you?" I said coolly, "Still sick to the stomach?" 

"I mean it: what's wrong with you." 

"Are you deaf? I told you, nothing. Stop asking me questions repeatedly. I don't have to wasted my beautiful voice answering _you_." 

"Oh you're going to answer me alright. There is something wrong with you! First you burst into the compartment to destroy the peaceful conversation of three friends!" 

"You have friends?" I sneered.

"Second," she continued, ignoring me, "you get angry with me saying I was blind!" 

"I didn't know you took it so seriously!" I replied mockingly.

"Third, Malfoy, Harry's mortal enemy, barges in, with _you_."

"What's wrong with that?" 

"Malfoy's a git!"

"He is not a git, compared to you." I said, "Actually he has more sense in him than you do. You who is suppose to be here because of her academic record in Beauxbatons." 

"Malfoy is you."

"Is that all? Well we are a bit alike. Pale skin, silver-blond hair. Common sense. A mind," I said, "Unlike you and your little gang." I finished.

Callista only glared.

Professor McGonagall came in. "Girls, it's time for your Sorting." She said sternly. 

We followed her. I crossed my arms over my chest. Callista was beside me and we glared at each other as we walked. The hallway out was also decorated with paintings. The pictures looked at us. Some gave a cheery wave at use. Others whispered to other paintings. What were they saying? That I'm a perfect girl. We reached a door and Professor McGonagall opened it. The Great Hall was true its name: great. Candles hung without chandeliers and many ghosts floated about. Four long tables were at the middle and another long table was infront. Teachers, I guessed were seated there. Albus Dumbledore was standing and talking. The four tables must have been the tables of the houses. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. I wanted to be in Slytherin with Malfoy. If I would be sorted to the Gryffindor house, I would have to spend my whole school life with Harry and his friends. Ravenclaw is all right. But then I would be crowded by a bunch of smart know-it-alls. Hufflepuff? Please. If I would be sorted there, I would quit school. Hufflepuffs are nothing but softhearted, kind, trustful nitwits born to make the world full of useless people. Slytherin is my preference.  

"I am pleased to tell you that Hogwarts would be sponsoring an exchange student program. We picked two fourth years with the best academic standings to come to either Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. In return, those two schools sent us one from their own kind. Though it seems sad to be losing two of the best fourth years in Hogwarts, namely Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Fiona Moon from Slytherin, Hogwarts is happy to receive to students in return. Please welcome with our exchange students, Lara Nemesis from Durmstrang and Callista de Laplace from Beauxbatons."

Professor McGonagall pushed us to Albus Dumbledore who gave us a welcoming hug.

"They would start as fifth years but first, they must be Sorted." 

I looked around. I spotted a few boys winking at me. I smiled. I saw Harry and Ron looking at Callista. Where was the Slytherin table? My question was answered. I saw Malfoy and his minions sitting at the table next to Gryffindor. 

The Sorting was simple. A talking, moldy hat would be placed on your head and tell you which house you are. 

"Callista de Laplace, you first. Alphabetical order." Professor McGonagall said. What was the use of alphabetical order? There were only two of us. 

Callista walked to the hat. Harry and Ron stared at her. They were probably wishing she would be in Gryffindor. Let the lose maniac of a girl join her mental friends. As the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, Callista cringed. Why was the moldy hat too much for her? 

As soon as the hat was placed on her head, it screamed: GRYFFINDOR!!!

Callista jumped from joy and joined the table. 

"Lara Nemesis."

I sat on a four-legged stool and let them placed the hat on my head. I heard a voice talk. 

"Very hard." It said. 

"Really?" I replied softly. I crossed my arms on my chest. "You know where to put me you dumb hat."

"You are brave. And extremely smart. But you are powerful and determined."

"Not Hufflepuff. Not Ravenclaw. Not Gryffindor. Slytherin." I said.

"You have a rival. In Gryffindor." 

"Hey is peeking inside my personal history part of your job of Sorting me?" I said, "Just get to the point."

"Your history is interesting." 

"So?" 

"I know where to put you," it said finally. 

"SLYTHERIN!!!"  It shouted. Thank God.

I walked to the Slytherin table but before I did, I smirked at Callista. 

Slytherins was glad I was in their house. Of course! I was especially close to Pansy Parkinson. It seems that they hated Hermione Granger, the mudblood, and planned on hating her replacement, _her_. But then I was closer to Malfoy much to Pansy's dismay. That was her only complain about me. She has a crush on him, obviously. But how come she sees me as an obstacle? I never cared about anyone. I was part of Pansy's group of friends. They were nice to me. And they wouldn't stop admiring me. 

"You are so beautiful." They would say to me. A number of boy Slytherins did too. Well, that's normal. 

It seems that Hogwarts isn't was bad as I thought it would be. 


	4. Callista: My True Feelings

Chapter Four

By Moonlight Rhapsody

__

What is my destiny? Does it really have something to do with my scar?

I tried to remember what the Sorting Hat told me…

__

"Hmmm… You have a big personality, Callista. A whole lot of houses for you to chose from."

I was a bit nervous. No-one could ever talk straight to my mind without physical communication, so it was hard, because he knows everything I am thinking about.

__

"Please put me in Gryffindor!" 

"Why?" the Sorting Hat answered back.

__

"Because…." I tried to answer back, but holding a few strings. I didn't want anyone to learn about my other secret.

"_Now I see why. Your great power and courage. It is a key to your destiny."_ and then he shouted, _"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Lara was sorted into Slytherin. Just like I expected. She IS a snake. I hate her so much! I could feel my blood boiling whenever I see her! Maybe she's just jealous. Because people like me for who I am and not for what I look like. She is so arrogant! And she thinks she's so perfect!

__

"Je vous déteste, Lara vous chienne!" I muttered. Harry heard me.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." I replied. My eyes could not stop from looking around. The great hall was so beautiful! Then I caught Ron's eye. I smiled at him. And he smiled back. Then I felt my heart skip a beat.

I was sitting beside Harry and Ron was in front of me. Dumbledore was speaking to the first years, and I wasn't listening. I kept thinking about France, and how I'm going to miss my friends, and my teachers. 

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore finally said after that long speech. Thank goodness. I was starved.

There were roasted turkey, chocolate cake, lamb chops, pork chops, fries, and other food laden in golden platters. 

I started eating, and while I was, Harry, Ron, and a few Gryffindors were starting a conversation with me.

"Hello! I'm Dean Thomas! Nice meeting you!"

"Hi! My name's Seamus Finnigan!"

"I'm Neville Longbottom! Pleased to meet you!"

"Hi Callista! I'm Lavender Brown!"

"And I'm Parvati Patil!"

And more Gryffindors were introduced to me. I was happy, mainly because I love having friends.

After the feast, we were taken to our dormitories.

"Are you going to sleep now?" asked Ron.

"No. I think I'll stay in the Gryffindor Common Room for a while." I answered.

"Okay." Ron replied as he climbed up the stairs toward his dorm.

I sat down at a comfy sofa in front of the fireplace. I kept thinking about the things I have left in France. My friends, my studies, my teachers… I couldn't help but send a letter to my best friend, and she replied. Artemis (my falcon) swooped inside the common room, and as I opened the letter, I saw Alessandsra's neat writing…

__

Ma très chère Callista.

Comment est Poudlard? Tu nous manque beaucoup. Madame Maxime pense mettre une nouvelle classe, mais nous ne savons pas encore ce que c'est. Nous the feront une visite bientôt. Fait bien attention à toi, ok?

Bisous et Calins

Alessandra

I got my quill and parchment, and started scribbling a letter.

__

Cher Alessandra,

Oui, Hogwarts est très bien. Je m'ennuie vraiment de vous des types, et j'espère que vous pouvez visiter ici. Comment Hermione est-il Granger? Jugez et veuillez faites les amis avec elle. J'ai entendu qu'elle est vraiment aimable. Je me demande quel Madame Maxime projette pour Beuxbatons? Peut-être c'est cette classe de musique qu'elle parlait l'année dernière. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais mieux. Veuillez envoyer mon respect à tout le vous là. Faites attention trop correcte? Et dites s'il vous plaît Antoinette et Beatrice que je les manque beaucoup. 

Aimez Les Sorts, 

Callista

As I was about to send the message, I heard footsteps and when I looked to see who it was, it was Ron.

"Hello. I couldn't sleep so I was thinking if I could talk with you."

"Sure. Wait a second, I'll just send this letter." I said while tying the message on Artemis' leg.

"Is that an eagle?" he said with wide eyes.

"No it's a falcon. A peregrine falcon."

"Is that yours?"

"Yup! And her name is Artemis."

"Why not an owl?"

"Falcons are faster."

"Oh."

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything, I guess."

"……"

"Have you ever fallen in love?" 

"No. How about you?"

"No, but I think I am."

"With whom?"

"Someone special."

"Oh." I said with a slight disappointment in my voice. "Sure is a lucky girl."

"Yeah. I guess I am falling in love too."

"Really? With whom?"

"Someone special too…"

"Oh. What a lucky guy."

__

Yeah. Lucky you… Yes. I admit it. I am falling in love with Ron. But I don't even think he has feelings for me.

"I better go. We have to wake up early tomorrow." I said trying to avoid the him and the topic.

"Okay, I guess it is late. Goodnight." He said while he was making his way towards his dorm.

"Goodnight." I called back to him. And I made my way towards my bed, I can't help but think about him.

__

You have no idea how much I'm falling in love with you Ron. You have no idea. And I closed my eyes, rested my head, and traveled of to the world of fantasy…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Translations:

__

Je vous déteste, Lara vous chienne- I hate you, Lara you bitch_!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ma très chère Callista.

Comment est Hogwarts? Tu nous manque beaucoup. Madame Maxime pense mettre une nouvelle classe, mais nous ne savons pas encore ce que c'est. Nous the feront une visite bientôt. Fait bien attention à toi, ok?

Bisous et Calins

Alessandra

Dearest Callista,

How is Hogwarts? We really miss you here. Madame Maxime is thinking of having a new class, but we dont know what it is yet. We will pay you a visit sometime. Take care always, okay?

Hugs and Kisses

Callista

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cher Alessandra,

Oui, Hogwarts est très bien. Je m'ennuie vraiment de vous des types, et j'espère que vous pouvez visiter ici. Comment Hermione est-il Granger? Jugez et veuillez faites les amis avec elle. J'ai entendu qu'elle est vraiment aimable. Je me demande quel Madame Maxime projette pour Beuxbatons? Peut-être c'est cette classe de musique qu'elle parlait l'année dernière. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais mieux. Veuillez envoyer mon respect à tout le vous là. Faites attention trop correcte? Et dites s'il vous plaît Antoinette et Beatrice que je les manque beaucoup. 

Aimez Les Sorts, 

Callista

Dear Alessandra,

Yes, Hogwarts is fine. I really miss you guys, and I hope you can visit here. How is Hermione Granger? Please try and make friends with her. I heard she's really kind. I wonder what Madame Maxime plans for Beuxbatons? Maybe it's that Music Class she was talking about last year. Anyway, I better go. Please send my regards to all of you there. Take care too okay? And please tell Antoinette and Beatrice that I miss them a lot.

Love Lots,

Callista

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

THANKS A MILLION TO: 

HERMIGNONE of WWW.HARRYPOTTER-BOARDS.COM for translating Alessandra's letter to Callista.

**WWW.DICTIONARY.COM**for translating the rest.


	5. Lara: The Tarot Cards

Chapter Five

By Claidi

A few people were left in the common room. Me, Pansy, Vivienne, Janice, and Yasmine. They were my roommates and friends too. Malfoy just went up to the boys' dormitories. The five of us were talking, giggling madly. Probably because we were laughing at the embarrassing moments written at the last's week's copy of Witch Weekly. Yasmine got one. But then, the four of them were all getting sleepy. It's normal. But I wasn't sleepy. I was wide-awake. The common room was warm and cozy. I changed my shirt anyway. It was hot for me. I never had a thing for long sleeved shirts. I was wearing a plain white spaghetti strapped shirt. And of course, my uniform's skirt. My shoes were on one side of the chair I was sitting on. Socks covered my feet. The clock struck twelve.

"I'm sleepy." Yasmine yawned.

"Me too." Janice agreed. 

"I'm going to sleep now, if you don't mind. I must have my beauty sleep." Vain Vivienne. Vainer than me anyway. She climbed up the stairs. The rest followed. It was just Pansy and I.

"You sure you're okay staying here?" Pansy asked me before going up. 

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind."

"Night." She said before disappearing at the staircase.

I was alone. I didn't mind. I have something to do. I walked to the armchair facing the window. It was a full moon. I always did this near windows. I needed a table. 

"Accio table." The table flew infront me. 

From my pocket, I extracted a pack of tarot cards. I always had a fancy for this. While in Durmstrang, I always foretold the future of my classmates. It was easy. And it would be easier now because twelve was the best time to cast the cards. I took the cards out of the packet. I shuffled them. About twelve times. 

"Tell me the future. Cards of mine. Tell me through seven cards." I mumbled. I often did this before doing so. It gave a nice magical feeling. 

I got one card. I placed it face down on the table. I drew the second. The third. The fourth. The fifth. The sixth. The seventh and last card. 

I waved my hand above them and took the first card. The first card I drew. I turned it over and looked. It said: 

A GIRL 

That's me. Right? 

I turned the rest of the cards.

A RIVAL 

Callista. Maybe.

SYMBOLS 

It was always present.

TWO BOYS 

I was oblivious of this.

A FRIEND 

Pansy? Malfoy?

EVIL 

Wasn't it always like this? 

I turned the final card. It said:

DESTINY 

Destiny. It was a rare card. Never even drawn this during my life in Durmstrang. Destiny was something planned long before you know it. Destiny meant that something big would happen to you. And there's nothing you can do to stop it. Destiny wasn't just the future. It could be the future. But in a bigger sense. A future carefully planned. A future that would have a big impact on others. Destiny was rare. Destiny was almost impossible. 

Suddenly the card itself flew up, spinning, and spinning. I gasped. Then strong wind blew. How? The windows were closed! I felt my heart beat faster and faster. All of a sudden, the windows broke! Many glass pieces came flying to me. A high-pitched scream escaped from my mouth. It bounced back and forth the walls, echoing, making it ten times louder. I shielded my face with my bare arms. My long hair flew in all directions. My shirt was torn. My skirt was too. My socks…were they even there?  

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed.

The pieces of glass were infront me. A few wounded my arms, my legs. Blood stained my shirt. I was going to die! I was breathing hard. I was gasping for air. I felt strong wind. I still feel the glass flying, flying all around. I dared to look. The small pieces of bloodied glass went up and gathered infront me. Forming letters. 

I realized I was shaking. My hand was covering my mouth. I could taste my blood. My eyes were wide with shock. I looked at my arms. They were bleeding with many wounds. My legs too. My socks…a few bits remained. My shirt was red instead of white. Tears streamed down my face and mingled with the blood from my arms that stained my untouched face. I thought I would die. I hated being frightened. I hated the feeling. But I was frightened. I heard footsteps coming down. I didn't do anything. I didn't kneel down on the floor. I didn't scream for help. I didn't run to them. I just stood there. Staring blankly at the glassless window. Cool air ruffled my hair. 

"We heard a scream—what the hell?" I heard the Slytherin prefect, Amber Beverly.

I heard footsteps. I was too shaken up to look at the faces. 

Murmurs. The glass. It broke. 

"Lara!" I heard Pansy's voice. She ran to me. "Lara! You're all bloody!"

"Send her to the hospital wing!" Amber said. 

"Lara, are you alright?' I heard Malfoy behind me.

"How'd that happen? The glass broke! It came flying to you!" Vivienne said. 

"It doesn't matter," I said, my voice suprising whole despite all that just happened.

"Why doesn't it?" Janice shrilled, "You're all wounded and freaking bloody! Come on!" she tried to drag me but I remained glued to the ground, dazed. "You have to get to the hospital wing!"

"Wait." I breathed out.

I pointed at the glass. I didn't look at it myself. Somehow, I knew something was there. I didn't know why they didn't notice. My finger was trembling. I couldn't get it straight.

A gasp escaped from Yasmine. 

"No way." I heard Vivienne.

"Coincidence, I think not." Pansy said fearfully.

"I so agree." Janice told Pansy.

"But how could it?" I heard Malfoy, "It is just glass…" 

I looked at it myself. 

"Oh my god." I whispered. 

The glass formed letters. Letters you can read and comprehend. It said in big bold letters:

**YES PRECIOUS LARA…DESTINY**

Professor Snape came into the room. He demanded to know what happened. He sent me to the Hospital Wing. There Madam Pomfrey used some magic to cure my wounds. They were gone without a trace. After that, she made me stay at the wing until morning. Professor Snape came and questioned me. He wanted to know. He wanted to know why the glass exploded. He didn't ask anything about the message. I know why. I asked Pansy. She said after I went away, it just…scattered. The only ones who saw the message was I, Pansy, Malfoy, Vivienne, Janice, and Yasmine. No one else. And I told them not to tell anyone. Slytherins are awfully loyal to one another. No one knew about the message. 

The only thing I said to him was about the tarot cards. But I left out the part about the **DESTINY** card going wild. He asked no more. Thank goodness. Until morning came, I just laid on the bed, staring at the immaculately white ceiling. Pansy was kind enough to give my spare uniform. I went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

Everyone must have known. When I entered, all heads turned to look and murmurs followed. 

"Is that Lara?" 

"Yes. Poor girl."

"I heard all the glass came flying to her."

"She might have died!" 

"I heard from a Slytherin first year that she was torn and bloody."

"She doesn't look like she was torn and bloody." 

"Of course not! Madame Pomfrey is best with wounds!" 

I was an object of curiosity. Some gave me sympathetic looks. Pity even. I hated pity. I never want to be seen in such a poor pitiful way. I saw Callista look at me. I couldn't read her expression. But then, I was too tired to smirk.

I reached the table. Pansy and the others were there.

"You okay?" Yasmine asked.

 I nodded. I sat down. I smiled to assure them I was fine.  

Breakfast sunny side ups, pancakes, cereal, oatmeal, pastries, bacon, ham. I wasn't hungry. I guess my stomach wasn't in the mood to eat. But then, I forced myself to eat. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day. I ate only one serving of oatmeal. Nothing more. 

"Look, the mail's here!" Pansy said, pointing at the sky.

I saw a bunch of owls fly in as I on cue. They flew and gave mail. Malfoy's eagle owl gave him treats from home. Pansy got the Witch Weekly for this week and a bunch of letters. The others, letters and gifts. I didn't have an owl so I didn't expect mail from the sky. I have something much more reliable. I didn't have one because I didn't like birds. I looked up. I saw an army of owls, lead by a black one carrying a long thin parcel. Everyone stared too. I didn't care. But I realized I do care. The owls dropped the parcel infront me. 

"What is this?" I asked crossly. I wasn't in the mood to open gifts. I placed it on the floor. I'll open it when I get to the common room.

"You don't want to open it?" Vivienne asked after looking at an antique mirror her grandmother gave her.

"I wouldn't care less. And I'm tired of it all." I replied. 

Something meowed.

"What now?" I heard Goyle say stupidly. 

I looked. A cat the color of back was at the middle of the hall. Its fur was glossy. It's intelligent green eyes looked around. Girls looked and crooned. Thestral. She looked at me and made her way. As she passed some students, they petted her fur. When she reached me, she purred affectionately and gave me an envelope, which I took.

"Thestral, must you always make a scene?" I scolded, nicely. "You brought this to me from the owl post? That's a good cat."  

She meowed. I scratched her head. She had a collar. It was blue and had a white pendant with a black T painted on it. I grabbed a piece of bacon and gave it to her. A treat. 

 "That's why you didn't have an owl." Janice said. "Thestral, isn't it? She's beautiful." Janice reached out to pet Thestral. The others did too.

"Of course she is. I like her better than owls. I don't have a fondness for birds."

"She is smart. Getting your mail." Janice commented.

"Speaking of mail, aren't you going to open that?" Pansy pointed at the envelope.

"Oh, I forgot about that." I laughed and opened it. 

"Hmmm…scented. Who would send you that?" Vivienne said. 

"Anyone." 

I read it.

_Sweet Lara, _

_I wish you were here in Durmstrang. We miss you. Anyway, you left your broomstick at school. _

So that's where it is.

_I took the liberty of sending it back to you. But then I see, a Nimbus 2000? That's not too good for you! And you are a good player!  So I decided to give you a new one. I can afford anything anyway. Your friends tell me they miss you but no one misses you more than me. The teachers miss you too because no one would answer their questions. Oh well. Maybe you could quit Hogwarts and be back at Durmstrang. But then, Durmstrang would be displeased. I hope to see you this summer. _

_Lovingly,_

_Everett_

_PS_

_You would be susprised when you see you new broom. I guarantee it. _

"What!" I exclaimed. The people around me stared. 

Pansy leaned and looked at the letter. "Oooohhh, who is Everett? Your _boooyyyfffrrrieeennddd_?" 

"Pansy, you did a great job emphasizing _boyfriend_. But you're wrong. He is let's say a trying hard imbecile. Do any of you have parchment, ink, and a quill?"

"Here," Janice lent me some.

"Thanks. Now, girls, here's a lesson for you all: how to write a letter rejecting someone." I declared to my friends.

My friends laughed.

"Let's see." Yasmine said. 

I took the quill and dipped it in the ink. Then I started to write.

_Dear Everett, _

_Your feeble attempts to impress me never fail to make me laugh. I thank you for giving me a new broom. I haven't looked at it yet. And may I mention that you annoy me? That Nimbus 2000 is fast even if it is just a Nimbus 2000. How could you buy me a new broom without my permission? And what horrors did you do to my Nimbus 2000? My only request is for you to send my precious broomstick back to me. _

_You all miss me? I'm flattered. It is normal isn't it? Durmstrang would never be the same without Lara Nemesis. It's horrid to think that no one would foretell the future through tarot cards again. And I especially liked reading your doomed future. It was amusing. You know why? Because the DEATH card always appears. I wonder when you will truly die._

_Well, give my regards to my friends. To my past teachers. But not to you and your kind. Thank you for your letter. _

_And I do hope this is your last letter though. My eyes hurt everytime I try to read your incomprehensible handwriting._

_Lara_

I folded it and gave it to Thestral.

"You can go now Thestral. Give this to any of the owls. This is for Everett. You know him. The jerk who always follows me? When you are finished, just sleep at my bed. You know where it is." I told her. 

I guess she understood because she ran out of the hall and disappeared.

"Smart cat." Malfoy said.

"I didn't know you talk." I replied jokingly. Pansy shot me an annoyed look. "Anyway, I should go to the common room now. I'll just get my books."

"You wouldn't need it." Malfoy told me.

"Why not?"

"Quidditch." Malfoy answered.

"Quidditch? Everett sent the broomstick at the right time." I said, "Do you play Quidditch?" I asked Malfoy. 

"Of course. I'm a seeker." 

"Seeker? Impressive. Who's the seeker of the Gryffindor team?"

"Harry Potty." He shrugged. I guess he didn't like the topic because he changed it, "Do you play Quidditch?" 

"Yeah. I'm on the Durmstrang team. The only girl in there," I rolled my eyes and thought, Sexist freaks. 

"What position? Seeker too?"

"Actually, I can play anything I want to play. I'm good at almost all. But I prefer the position of Chaser. It's my favorite."

"You should try-out for the Slytherin team. One of our Chasers, Marcus Flint, just graduated."

"I could try. Hey I still need to go to my room. And I'm opening my parcel there. I don't want to cause any havoc. And also, I have to feed Thestral. Is the Quidditch lesson by doubles?"

"Always. With Gryffindor." He replied with a smirk.

"Good. Doubles with Gryffindor. The idea excites me."

I went to the common room with the parcel. I went in my room. Thestral was already sleeping. She's lucky. I opened the parcel. Yes, broom. I looked at the type of broom. It didn't have a name. Right, like what kind of broom is this?  As I stared at it, I noticed a note on the floor. I picked it up and read.

**THIS IS A CUSTOMIZED BROOM**

**_This customized broom is made of fine sycamore. The carefully picked birch twigs are chosen like that of a Firebolt's, honed for it's aerodynamic perfection. It is almost the same as a Firebolt, the unsurpassable balance and pinpoint precision needed for racing, sports, and of course, Quidditch. This customized broom has an acceleration of 150 miles per hour in ten seconds and also has an unbreakable braking charm. But in addition, this customized broom has an impressive knowing charm. It knows the owner of the broom. To activate this, you must touch the broom and say, "You are mine and not to others. You won't belong to others, only to me. Me." then you say your name. If a thief dare get this, it would not work and act only as an ordinary broom. After awhile, it would come back to the owner using its tracking charm.   _**

****

****

I raised my eyebrow. Really? It was nice of Everett. I suppose he expects my affections in return. Puh-leaze. This is an impressive broom. But what would the name be? I could name it myself of course. But I still have to do the spell. I touched the broom and said, "You are mine and not to others. You won't belong to others, only to me. Me, Lara Nemesis." The broom shook as if it agrees. Good. 

"Now what would your name be?" I thought. Cheetah, the fastest animal? In the Muggle World, and I don't want my broom to have anything to do with it. Silver Arrow? Isn't that an old name? 

I've always been fascinated by winged horses. That's why my cat is name Thestral. A Thestral is a breed of winged horses. Pure black, rare, and has the power to turn itself invisible. My cat was like that. Only she didn't have the power to be invisible. I named the broom Granian. A Granian is the fastest breed of all the winged horses thus appropriate. 

Then Pansy, Vivienne, Janice and Yasmine came to the room, "Come on Lara! The lesson is about to begin. We just came here to get our brooms." Pansy called me.

I looked at their brooms. All were Nimbus 2000s. 

"Let's go to the Quidditch Pitch." I said.

At the Quidditch Pitch, we were the last ones to come. Malfoy was already sneering at Harry and Ron. I noticed Ron turn purple with anger. I laughed. Then I saw, of course, Callista. She had her broom in her hand. A Firebolt. Let's face it, a customized broom, especially my Granian, is better. She had her black hair tied up, neater than before I must say. While her hair was tied up, mine was down but looked tidy with a green felt headband. Green because I have to be loyal to my house. The wind blew on my hair. Callista saw me; I saw her. The both of us were about to say something. But before our voices came out of our mouths, Madame Hooch was first.


	6. Callista: Quidditch

Chapter Six

By Moonlight Rhapsody

Harry, Ron and I were the first Gryffindors in the Quidditch Pitch. Then came Malfoy. That stupid git. He started to tease Ron about having a Cleansweep Five for a broomstick. I felt sorry for him, and my blood curdled with anger because of what Malfoy told Ron.

"You call that a quality broomstick, Weasel?" he smirked at Ron, "Broomsticks like that are not suitable for flying. I think they should be given to Filch. They'd be great for sweeping floors." Malfoy's comrades howled with laughter. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to slap Malfoy, but then I saw her. Evil Lara, staring at me. Her hair was down, held only by a green headband. She must be kidding. It's hard to play Quidditch with hair like that_. _She walked near me. She was about to say something (an insult perhaps) when Madame Hooch arrived.

"Welcome back to the first Quidditch Lesson of this term. We will have a small competition, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Each house will have two teams, team number one, and team number two. Gryffindor: Potter, Weasley, Brown, Thomas, Finnigan, Patil , and one of our new exchange students, Laplace, you will be team one. The rest will be team two. Slytherin: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini, Moore, and the other exchange student, Nemesis, you will be team one. Like I said before, the rest will be team two. Team one of both houses will play first."

Team one, both Gryffindor and Slytherin. That means I have to play against Lara. All of team one mounted their brooms. We rose up into the air. As soon as we were in our positions, Madame Hooch let go of the Snitch and the Bludgers. She blew her whistle, and released the Quaffle. Gryffindor immediately took control of the Quaffle. Ron caught it. He was a chaser. He tried to shoot it in Slytherin's goal, and he scored! He passed the Quaffle to Seamus, but then Lara snatched it out of his hands and she headed straight toward me. She looked at me with that same evil grin she had the first day we met. She stared at me, probably to come up with a strategy. For a split second, I thought she saw my scar, but then again, I must have been mistaken. 

"Ooh! Here comes _The Tarot Girl_!" I said loudly.

"Don't you have anything better than that? It's so lame," she replied

She suddenly zoomed toward one of the holes, but I blocked the Quaffle and passed it to Parvati. The game continued. Gryffindor scored 10 points while Slytherin scored no points yet. 

__

Ha! I couldn't resist to smile when I saw the look on Lara's face when I blocked her shot. I did feel sorry for what happened to Lara… wait! What _am_ I saying? Lara deserved what happened to her. She deserved it _perfectly_.

Let's go back to the game and forget talking about the devil. Parvati passed the Quaffle to Seamus, and Blaise snatched it away. She passed it to Pansy, who aimed at the hoops behind me. She snickered at me and gave it a good shot, but her miserable effort was no good against me. I did this back flip with my broom and hit the Quaffle towards Ron. He winked at me. I blushed so hard I could feel my face turning pink. Lara stole the Quaffle and she shot it behind me. I missed! She returned the annoying smile I gave her a while ago. So now, we're tied. 10-10. It took us about a lousy 40 minutes to get this far. 

Just as the game was about to get climaxed, Madame Hooch blew her whistle. Our game was over. Well at least Slytherin was not better than us. And Lara is not better than me.

I took of my ponytail and let my hair flow, like always. I sat down in the grass, watching team two's competition. Harry sat beside me. I think he noticed me staring dreamily at Ron, who was at the other side of the pitch, talking to Dean Thomas. Or…maybe not. Then I started asking Harry questions.

"Ron likes Quidditch doesn't he?"

"Yeah. He loves it."

"So, what's his favorite team?"

"Chudley Cannons."

"Oh. How many siblings does he have?"

"5 brothers and one sister."

"Did they study here?"

"Yeah. Percy, Ginny and Fred and George are still here. Bill and Charlie graduated a long time ago."

"What's his favorite color?"

"Orange, I think. I've been to his house and his room was filled with orange posters of the Chudley Cannons."

"Really? He must be a really big fan of Chudley Cannons."

"Why are you suddenly interested in Ron?" Harry asked me, with a strange curiosity in his voice.

__

Oh no! What am I going to say?

"I…its…because….I…" I could not say anything! I wanted to speak, but I could not find my voice.

"I think you like him!" Harry exclaimed with a big smile on his face. "Go on, don't deny it! Admit it!"

I smiled at him and blushed.

"Okay, I admit it." I mumbled with total embarrassment. I felt my face turn into a dark shade of pink.

"Hey, you know what?" Harry told me, "Ron likes you too…"

"He what?!" I could not believe what Harry told me. "Did you just say that Ron _likes_ me?!"

"Yup. That's what I said. He's been talking about you a lot. Plus, he told me _personally_ that he likes you."

"Oh my gosh Harry! Oh my gosh!" I squealed with extreme delight. I could not get the smile off my face. I stood up, and Harry stood up too. I hugged him. Just then, Madame Hooch called me. Uh-oh. Did I do something wrong?

"Callista, I am impressed by your great Quidditch skill as a keeper. Our Gryffindor keeper, Oliver Wood, just graduated last year. I was wondering, if you would want to try out for keeper, come here tomorrow at 3:00 PM sharp. We will have auditions for a Gryffindor keeper."

"I would love to, Madame Hooch!" I exclaimed.

"Great! See you later then." She told me.

"This ends our class for today, see you next week. Goodbye." She announced to all the students.

"Goodbye Madame Hooch." We all said in chorus.

I went to my dorm and I rested on my bed. I started to think of Ron…_again_. I remembered how Malfoy teased him for not getting a good broom. Let's admit it. Cleansweep Fives were created _ages_ ago. Then I had a brilliant idea. A perfect idea. Then I got a piece of parchment and a quill loaded with ink, and began writing.

__

Dear Mom and Dad,

Please order the new "Nimbus Excel" broomstick for me, and deliver it to Mr. Ronald Weasley, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please charge it to my Gringgots account and deliver it as soon as possible. 

Your Loving Daughter,

Callista

P.S. Please don't let the addressee know who sent the broomstick. Thank you!

I can't wait to see Ron's face when he receives it! I got my Gold whistle and blew it. This is a very special whistle. Mom gave it to me just after Dad gave me Artemis. The whistle makes no sound but Artemis hears it. I use the whistle to call her whenever I need her. Then Artemis zoomed inside the dorm and rested on my shoulder.

"Deliver this to Mom and Dad as fast as you could okay?" I told her. I was about to tie the letter, when I saw that she was wearing a letter carrier. (A letter carrier looks like a small pouch for letters)

"Did Dad buy you a new letter carrier?" she nodded. "That's good! I wont have to tie my letters to your leg anymore!"

Her eyes sparkled. She's no ordinary falcon. She's intelligent. I had her since the first time I entered Beuxbatons. And she had always been there for me. She's special. 

"Wait a second, I'll add something to the letter." I told her. I took the letter out again and scribbled something at the bottom:

__

By the way, thanks for the letter carrier! Artemis is so pleased!

"Okay, here you go!" I said while placing the letter inside the carrier.

She zoomed out of the window and disappeared into thin air. After 10 minutes she was back with a reply:

"Now that's what I call fast!" I praised her while opening the letter.

__

My Dearest Callista,

Okay. I will send the broomstick tomorrow or the day after. Don't worry, every detail on your last letter will be granted. You're welcome for the letter carrier. I felt like Artemis needed it. Take care always and we love you.

Love,

Dad

"Thanks Artemis!" I cuddled her and gave her a kiss. Then she flew out of the window, perhaps to look for food.

I wanted to relax in the Common Room. I opened the door, but even before I could step out, I heard an argument.

"You know I like her Harry! You know it!"

"Look Ron, it's not what you think it is!"

"I saw it with my own eyes Harry! Don't deny it!"

"What did you see?"

"She hugged you! Don't act as if I were blind! I saw it! We all did!"

"No Ron, you don't understand! Callista---"

"Oh enough Harry! I've heard just about enough!" 

I could hear Ron walk away, leaving Harry inside the Common Room. Ron must have thought that I liked Harry! What have I done?

I finally gained the courage to go down and talk to Harry.

"Look, I overheard your conversation, and I'm sorry." I told him as I sat down beside him.

"No, it's not your fault. Ron's just stubborn sometimes."

"Did he really think we have a relationship?"

"Yeah. He thought I stole you from him even before he could make a move."

"I am so sorry Harry, I'll talk to him about this, I promise."

"No. Don't. He'll get over it sooner or later. And don't apologize, it's not your fault." 

"Okay. I'm sleepy. I better go. Goodnight."

"Yeah. Goodnight too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. Lara: Coincidence

Chapter Seven

By: Claidi

Callista has a damn scar. What can I say about it? Pathetic. It's not a snake, a lighting bolt. It was a star. Whatever. Harry's not the only one with the scar. I have a scar and Callista too. It was near her ear. Maybe it wasn't really a scar. Maybe it was a wad of earwax that happened to form a shape of star! But I'm not stupid enough to stick to that ridiculous denial. Callista has a scar…so what? I have a scar too and for all I care a star shaped thing just poked her neck. But what bothers me was the tarot card. Symbols. The tarot card. Maybe, maybe not. I usually have a good sense in Divination, whether it was crystal balls, tea cups, bowls of water…anything concerning Divination. But I sense that it was useless. 

Speaking of tarot cards, that idiot Callista said I was a tarot girl. Really? Can't she say anything else? Evidently, good girls don't have the creativity to say good insults. 

After the Quidditch competition, Madame Hooch said I would be a Chaser. She said I was the only one good enough. And besides, there's only one spot. I would go to tryouts next week with Malfoy. I was expecting this. During Quidditch, I relished the look on Ron's face when I snatched the Quaffle away from his grubby hands. And didn't Callista turn beet red when Ron winked at her? She might have thought that I didn't see her. Well I did. I have a sharp eye. And did I see Callista hug Harry? I didn't see it as a relationship. I see it. I sense it. And of course, I especially liked the frustrated look of Ron. I could laugh all day. 

I walked alone to the Slytherin Common Room. Before Madame Hooch talked to me, I told Pansy and the others to go without me. I need time alone. I didn't go straight to the Common Room. I spent the rest of the day at the library. When I went out, I passed the halls then I saw Ron. His back was leaned against the wall. He looks mad. I pretended not to notice. I turned my gaze to a shiny armor suit. Then suddenly I saw a vision, a fight between people. It would lead to something…I couldn't see anymore.  Some people see the future through shiny, reflective things. It was seldom, rare even. It happens to me sometimes. And I saw the future of Ron. I was near him and he glared at me. I glared back. I stopped infront him. 

"Why are you glaring at me?" I asked him.

"Because I want to." 

I looked at him. Then I saw something else. Anger. 

"You're angry." I said. "I can see."

"What do you care?"

"Oh I care alright. Ron, do you think I don't know what's brewing in your mind? Well I know what's brewing in your mind." 

"A mind reader. Just what I need." 

"You're angry at Harry right? I did see it. I saw her hug him," I told him. I saw him turn red, "And they look like a nice couple." I taunted.

"Go away." Ron cursed.  

"And you don't like it. Right?" I asked, "But I warn you, I see what would happen. And you won't gain anything."

I walked away, leaving him confused. Ron, Ron, Ron, he never thinks. Then I heard his footsteps. He was running. And he ran past me to the Gryffindor Common Room. I knew why. I saw Harry enter it before him. I walked slowly. When I passed the painting, I heard angry voices. I moved closer.

"I saw it with my own eyes Harry! Don't deny it!" I heard Ron thunder.

"Look Ron, it's not what you think it is!" I heard Harry's feeble reply.  

I walked away.  I didn't want to hear it. And I know the reason already. Callista. That trouble-making idiot. 

The Slytherin Common Room wasn't far. I reached it. It was night and almost everyone was asleep. Malfoy was there. He was alone. 

"What were you doing Lara?" he asked. 

"Got news for you." 

"What?" he looked at me gleefully. 

"About Potter and Weasley." 

"Tell me." 

"They fought. I heard it. It was loud and I was outside their Common Room." 

"Goodbye Potter and Weasley duo." Malfoy sneered, "You know why they did?"

"Of course. Do you think I don't?" I looked at him closer that we almost touched, "I know everything," I whispered.

He looked at me amusedly, "Then what did you know?"

I sat on one of the chairs. "The reason amuses me. And surely will amuse you." 

"I could tell by the sound of your voice."

"They fought because of Callista."

"I saw her hug that scumbag Potter. Was that the reason?"

"Yes. Weasel has a little crush on Miss Beauxbatons." 

"I should have guessed. She blushed when he winked at her." 

"You saw it too?" 

"Of course I did. Her face turned into the color of Ron's hair!" he laughed mockingly. I did too. 

"I don't know what he sees in her. She knows nothing of anything." I took out my tarot cards. I noticed Malfoy look at it scornfully.

"You never get tired of that?" he asked me.

"Never. And I need to see Callista's future." 

I shuffled the cards. Twelve times. Malfoy just watched. I drew seven cards. Faced down. I opened the first. 

**A GIRL**

**A RIVAL**

**SYMBOLS**

**TWO BOYS**

**EVIL**

**LOVE**

**DESTINY**

I gasped when I looked at it again. 

"What's wrong?" Malfoy demanded. 

"It's almost the same." 

"What do you mean it's almost the same?"

"It's almost the same as mine! A girl, a rival, symbols, two boys, evil…" I said frantically, "Destiny." 

"How do you explain that?"

"I don't have the **LOVE **card. She doesn't have the **FRIEND** card." 

"And what does that mean?"

"We share the same future. Well a few bits of it." 

"That is strange."

"Coincidence." I lied. "Not true." 

"Well, anyway, I'm going to my dormitory. Good night Lara." 

He left. I was alone once more. I was afraid that the cards would whirl again and hurt me. Maybe not. It was Callista's future, not mine. They could break the glass infront of her for all I care. I lied to Malfoy. I know this wasn't a coincidence. But even if it wasn't, I was ready to forget about it. I gathered the cards and placed them back at the packet. I heard a meow. I turned and saw Thestral. I scratched her chin. She purred and sat on my feet. I saw five owls silhouetted against the moon. They entered the open window of the common room and each gave me an envelope. They perched on top of the fireplace because Thestral hissed. She hated it when she wasn't the one to give me my mail. 

I opened the first letter. 

_Lara, _

_Lara how could you? How could you reply to Everett? And because of that he kept bragging about getting a letter from you! And you know that almost every boy wanted to receive at least one letter! And the others are green with envy. I heard that Jonathan actually punched him! I think it is true because I saw Everett walking around with a face full of concealer to hide the black eye! I also heard (may I remind that this is a random act of gossip) that Everett would frame your letter! Boys! They are so overreacting. _

_Speaking of boys, I have been dating a boy. You know him. It's Elijah. You know him! He was once our classmate! And you know him because he followed you around for one day. I know he had a major crush or infatuation on you before. But not now. He accepted the fact that you would be gone from Durmstrang and decided to forget you. He went to me. Yes, to me. The other boys were also jealous of him. Who wouldn't be? If any boy would date anyone from our clique, it means he is to die for. Elijah is to die for…green eyes, blond hair…dreamy! And the other girls were jealous of me too! Well not Naomi, Felicity, and Abigail. Because they are part of our elusive clique. And they are already dating some boys. Naomi to Luke, Felicity to Robin, and Abigail to Nicholas. Stephen, Jonathan, and Everett remain ever so loyal to you. The other boys are too but not as much as they! You should have seen their faces when they realized you weren't here! It was a mixture of shock, fury, denial, and sadness. I swear I thought they would cry! It looked really funny, I guarantee. _

_The new headmistress Lora Spellinda was better than Karkakoff. She gave us more things about the Dark Arts. And anyway, how's your Divination? I know you are still doing those tarot cards, crystal balls, teacups, bowls of water, and other things. I believe you are a true seer. Remember the day you predicted that Karkakoff would stop being headmaster? Very impressive. How did you do it? I remember that you saw it through a crystal ball. The Divination teacher, Professor Cassandra, was sad that you left. She said to me that you were the only true seer in all of Durmstrang. _

_This letter is very long. I will stop now. I hope you reply! _

_Sabina _

_Ps _

_Naomi, Felicity, Abigail, and me send our love. We miss you sorely_

_Pps _

_Expect a letters from Stephen, Jonathan, and Everett._

I smiled. I missed my friends. I should visit them during the Christmas holidays. I got some writing materials and wrote my reply. 

_Sabina,_

_I miss you sorely too! Hogwarts is all right. But it would be better if Callista de Laplace, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley weren't there. They were my enemies. It isn't abnormal. A girl or two would always be angry with me. Maybe because I'm better than her.  _

_Tarot cards. I am still doing tarot cards. And something peculiar happened to me. I was doing tarots last night. I drew the very rare card. The **DESTINY** card. Yes, the **DESTINY** card. When I drew it, it spun, whirling and whirling atop me! Then suddenly, strong wind brushed past me! It was impossible because the windows were closed! Then the glass broke, and came flying towards me! I was wounded, yes, I was. Bloody even! My uniform was bloody; my skirt was torn! I was sent to the hospital wing. The nurse there was great and cured me, leaving no trace of a tiny scar whatsoever. I didn't know why it did happen! Sabina, I didn't know why it happened. Dark Arts? Maybe. But we didn't learn anything about windows exploding at your faces. I recovered and almost forgot the accident. I guess it was an accident. I don't know. I just want to tell you because something strange is going to happen. To me anyway. But I don't mind. Isn't this what I wanted all along? A strange, mysterious, exciting life? It is what I want. I don't want you to worry. I feel perfectly fine. _

_And to boys…I never had any interest with the boys here in Hogwarts. There were good-looking ones but they were all just to good and reminded me of Callista's minions. I never cared anyway. But I do have friends here. Pansy, Janice, Vivienne, and Yasmine. But I would never forget you! Of course not! I also have a seemingly close friend too. His name is Draco Malfoy. We are close and that we agree on almost anything. _

_By your letter I see that a lot has happened during my short absence. I'm sad I'm not there. By the way, I would Chaser in the Slytherin team. Slytherin is my house. And as usual, I'm the only girl in that team. What is wrong with Quidditch and girls?_

_Well thanks for the letter and say hello to Professor Cassandra. And regards to Naomi, Felicity, Abigail, and of course, my regards to you. _

_Lara_

I called one of the owls. The white one. Her name was Blanca. It was Sabina's owl. She flew down and patiently waited as I tied the letter to her leg. 

"Give this to Sabina." I whispered to her. 

The next three letters were from Everett, Jonathan, and Stephen. Just as Sabina said. They were all disgustingly scented. I never liked perfume. It makes me dizzy. I grimaced. I didn't read them. All of them contained the same crappy poetry and trying hard prose. I did take a look at it in case something interesting was in it. Nothing. I didn't care about it. I threw the letters at the fireplace and watched them burn. It gave of a smoky scent in the air, mixed with nauseating perfumes. I shooed the other owls away. I opened the last letter. 

It didn't look like one actually. It was a note to be precise. It was small and written in thick bold letters. Whoever wrote this was in a hurry. But the handwriting wasn't the matter. It was the contents. 

**you know that something would happen…**

**and something will.**

**you were destined for it**

**you can't stop it **

**but i'm sure you wouldn't want to stop it in the first place**

**and i'm sure you would want it to happen**

**i know you  have power**

**determination**

**but do you have enough of it?**

**you want more**

**you want to know more**

**see more**

**do more**

**and you will, precious lara**

**and you will…**

Amusing. But it read my mind. I do want to see more. Do more. This note is rubbish. Nonsense! The joker who sent this note is nothing but pathetic. I crumpled the note and threw it at the flames. I watched it burn. Turn into ashes. When it was nothing more than smoke, I went up to the girls' dormitory to sleep.

The next morning, I saw Callista sit with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown instead of the usual dynamic duo. And the dynamic duo was apart also. Harry and Ron were seated far apart from each other. 

"Looks like you'll have a lot of fun today Malfoy." I told him.

"Nothing can make it better." He replied.

Classes were next. My first class was History of Magic. I do not know why they let a ghost teach. I don't know why they let it drone about dates and events. Let him go to heaven and give him some damn peace. I could have snored during History of Magic. But I realized, if I did, I would be missing a lesson: Rise and fall of The Dark Arts. It was interesting and at the same time, stupid. The ghost of a teacher is afraid to say Voldemort's name. Now he kept on referring him as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It ended, much to my relief. Pansy, Janice, Vivienne, Yasmine, and I walked the halls of Hogwarts. We saw Callista. She was walking alone. I saw Ron. He wasn't far, nor was he near. Perfect. "Callista!" I called her. 

I went infront her. Pansy and the others were coming. 

"Go away Lara," Callista told me. 

"But I can't Callista. Not before I say what I should." 

"Lay off." 

I looked for a sign. Ron was nearer. He was looking. My cue.

"Callista!" I said rather loudly, "I heard that you and _Harry_ are already steady!" I said Harry louder than the others.

Callista glared at me with such fury. I felt stinging pain at my hand. My scar hurts again. 

"I can't believe it Callista! And you and Harry look too good together! Lovebirds, that's the word to describe you! Everybody knows that you are already dating! I heard that the two of you would go to Hogsmeade together! And of course, without the Weasel." 

Ron brush passed me. I saw Callista look at him. Ron looked angry. Good. 

"And I wouldn't be---!" 

Callista came to me and landed a stinging slap ion my cheek. That was the last draw. I glared at her.

"You shouldn't have done that!" I reached for her hair. But she ran away. But before that I saw tears. Puh-leaze. She ran to the opposite direction, sobbing and sniveling on the way, I warrant. 

"Lara are you okay?" Janice asked me.

"Did you get her?" Vivienne demanded.

"I'm alright. And sure I got her. I few strands of her hair that is." I showed them my hand. Three black strands of hair lay on the palm of my hand.


	8. Callista: Romance

Chapter Eight

By Moonlight Rhapsody

I woke up sweaty. _What a dream._ It was about 5:30 in the morning. I dreamt of a gigantic mirror right in front of me. And I can see myself walking along a path, a very long path. Suddenly, the mirror crashed over me. Then I woke up. I glanced at Lavender and Parvati who were fast asleep. They are _so_ lucky. They don't have problems like I do. They don't get involved in stupid student exchange programs which ruin your life. They don't have a stupid scar. And they don't have Lara as their mortal enemy. I sighed. I wish I had a normal life like they do.

I got up, took a bath, brushed my teeth and changed into my robes. I went down to the Great Hall bringing my Herbology and Transfiguration books. I checked my schedule. Herbology and Transfiguration in the morning, History of Magic, Arithmancy , and Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon. What a day. I sat down in the Gryffindor table while opening my Herbology book. I helped myself to a plate of toast and egg, sunny side up. I noticed many people were coming down from their dormitories. Lavender and Parvati came and sat down beside me. 

"You were awake early." Parvati said, looking sleepy.

"Yeah. I kinda had a bad dream." I replied to her.

"Did you see our schedule? What a hectic day!" Lavender groaned.

I started reading my book, and I saw, at the corner of my eye, Ron. He sat down, but he didn't eat anything. 

"Hey look! Mail's here!" Lavender said as hundreds of owls flew in the great hall. Artemis brought 2 letters for me. I opened the first one.

__

My Darling Callista,

I really miss you. I can't help thinking of you. I can't sleep every night and I just wanted to see how you are doing. Please come back here! I can't live without you! I'm flunking my grades and I can't even play Quidditch! I miss your brown eyes, your sweet smile and your heavenly voice. Please come and see me even for a day… 

Love,

Steve

"Oh gross!" I groaned. 

"What? Is it the food?" Parvati asked.

"No, it's Steve!" I muttered.

"Who's Steve?" Lavender asked with a giggle.

"He's the captain of our Quidditch team. He's popular and a lot of girls get crazy over him." I said with disgust.

"So, what's bad about that?" 

"He has this big crush on me. And he wont leave me alone." I said with a slight embarrassment on my face. They giggled loudly.

"Hey! It's not funny! It's really disgusting!" I grumbled.

"Okay, we'll stop." They both said in chorus. I took a quill and parchment and wrote a reply letter.

__

Steve,

I am really flattered by your admiration, but for your information, I already have a boyfriend. There are other girls out there who are crazy for you. I think you should pay attention to them. Who knows, you might find the right one for you. But that is not me. I hope you understand.

Callista

Yes, I mentioned in the letter that I already have a boyfriend. Okay, so I lied. I had no choice, he was bugging me from the first day I studied in Beuxbatons. Yes, I admit that he's a heartthrob. But I don't like him. He makes me shiver. I sent the message through Artemis. Then I opened the second one.

__

Dear Callista,

How are you? How is school? Everything is fine here in France. Your Dad and I have decided to visit there sometime, maybe during Christmas. Take care sweetie!

Love,

Mom

p.s. The broom you ordered is arriving today.

Oh. The broom. I forgot about that. Just when I was about to reply, 2 barn owls dropped a thin package in front of Ron. Oh good. The broom arrived. I was watching Ron through the corner of my eye as he unwrapped the package. Dean, Seamus and Neville were beside him, watching him unwrap too. I saw his face with wide eyes, looking shocked at what was given to him.

"Whoa Ron! That's the newest broom in the market! A new Nimbus Excel! My cousin tried to buy one, just last week but it was sold out!" Dean said to him, pretty amazed.

"Who sent it?" Seamus asked him. Ron looked for the name of the sender, but he didn't find one.

"There's no name. It just says "**To: Mr. Ronald Weasley, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**""

He looked very happy. And I was feeling a bit happy too. Then I remembered to send a reply to Mom.

__

Dear Mom,

I am very fine here. School is fine also. I miss France, and all of you there. Take care too. Can't write anymore. I'll be late for Herbology. Take care too!

Love,

Callista

p.s. Thanks for delivering the broom!

Artemis came back just in time. I placed the letter inside the carrier, and off she went. I packed up my books and headed straight for Herbology. After that, we had Transfiguration. After Transfiguration we ate lunch, then came History of Magic (bo-ring!), Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. I was **very **exhausted. I had a ton of homework to do, so just after Care of Magical Creatures, I headed straight towards the library and did my homework. I finished at about 8:00 in the night. I decided to rest my eyes and lie down in my bed, but I fell asleep.

There's something tickling my face. I woke up to see Artemis nudging my face. I yawned and looked at the watch. 12:00 midnight.

"Who could send a letter at 12:00 midnight?" I said while opening it. I noticed that I was still in my uniform. But I'll change later. I noticed Artemis also brought me a cloak.

__

Dear Callista,

I can't sleep. I want to talk to you. I'm in the Forbidden Forest. Wear the invisibility cloak and follow Artemis. She knows where I am.

Ron

I combed my hair and brushed my teeth as quickly as I could. I wore the cloak and sneaked out of the Gryffindor Common Room. I successfully sneaked out and I started to follow Artemis. I followed Artemis through the dark forest. It was a full moon. It took me about 5 minutes to get to Ron. Then, I saw him. Sitting on a log. He still had his uniform on, just like me. He had lit a bonfire in front of him. I suddenly felt my heartbeat going fast. I was still in the cloak, but Artemis could see me. Artemis perched on my shoulder and Ron saw it. He knew that I was there already. I took off the cloak and sat down beside him.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I told him.

"Yeah." He answered. "But first, let's hide under the cloak in case anybody passes by." We wore the cloak. It was pretty big. Two people could fit under it."

"Is it true that you and Harry are going steady?"

"No. Lara is a complete liar."

"Then why did you hug him?"

"You got it all wrong. Harry told me that…that you liked me." I was starting to blush " And I was so happy about it, that I hugged him. I was happy because the truth is…"

****

"THUD!" Something made a loud noise that it almost made me jump.

"No. Forget about it. I better go." I said while I stood up.

"No, wait, Callista," Ron stood up, held my hand and pulled me near. "I love you."

__

Oh my gosh. Did he say that he loves me? Oh my gosh! I have never been so happy in my entire life!

I smiled at him, gazed into his gorgeous eyes and his wonderful smile. He put his arms around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved his lips close to mine and we kissed for a very long time. I closed my eyes, but there in my mind I can still see his eyes. For the very first time, I was in love. I felt the invisibility cloak slip of our shoulders, but I didn't care. I didn't care about everything else. It was just him and me. Our own world. 

"I love you Callista…" he told me in a gentle tone.

"And I love you too Ron…" I answered back, hoping this wonderful feeling inside me would never disappear…


	9. Lara: Amusement

Chapter Nine

By Claidi

The Slytherins were having a party. The reason was because we were leading in the House Points. Was it always a big fuss? I mean, it is just house points. And so what if you do win the House Cup? You won't win a satchel of Galleons, items, nothing at all. You just get well, a cup. But I joined the party. People brought food. Some were playing games. Others were gossiping. I was taking pictures. Scrapbook. I just thought of it. I took a picture of Vivienne gobbling food. A picture of Pansy actually giving a first-year some juice. I took a picture of Yasmine smiling and not sneering. I would laugh when this gets developed. It wasn't the typical Muggle camera. It was the wizard type. The one whose pictures move when developed. I was laughing too. And the people, satiate and full of butterbeer, pumpkin juice, cauldron cakes, and other kinds of food, went to their dormitories to sleep and rest. It was already eleven forty-five. I was alone once more at the Common Room. I always considered being alone once in a blue moon, healthy. And besides, I wasn't sleepy.  I sat on one of the armchairs infront the fireplace. I stared at it. 

The fire was merrily spitting flames here and there. But it was dying. Slowly losing its flame and heat. I blew on it; it was dead. It was a stupid thing to do. There were other sources of light in the Common Room. Lanterns, candelabras, and chandeliers…it was there but unfortunately there wasn't a heater. The fireplace was also called, heat. It was shivering cold. I stared once more at the fire, wishing that my stare would miraculously bring it back to its fiery state. Ridiculous. Then I noticed something. It was near the ashes, almost covered. I brushed the ashes away and picked it up. It was the note I received last night. I gasped. It was supposed to be burned up and disintegrated! The letters and words were there. I could still read it. But at the end of the note, there was another thing. It wasn't present before. Was this note with Dark Magic? A joke? I read it.

don't try to ignore this 

**you cannot escape this**

**if you want to know more**

**go to the forbidden forest**

**you will know where**

**your sense knows where**

I nodded as if I understood. Then I silently walked out of the Common Room, out of the school, and into the forest.

It was a full moon. I shivered. I wasn't wearing my usual long-sleeved uniform shirt. I was wearing another sleeveless one. Low-necked to be precise. I was walking. What the hell does that note mean that my sense—whatever—would lead me there? Something was thumping on my chest. I looked down. It was my camera, hanging on the cord you are supposed to where on your neck. In my haste, I forgot to put it down. Oh well, no time to go back. 

I closed my eyes. Then I saw a place. It was near a huge tree. I walked with my eyes closed. If it meant my sense, I'll give it my sense. I'll walk without me knowing where. I groped through the darkness and felt something. I opened my eyes. There it was, the huge tree, just as I saw it. 

"What now?" I grumbled.  

I heard something. I turned and saw a dark figure. My brain told me to scream, to run, but my sense told me not to be afraid. To stay. To listen. I followed my sense. It went to me, or rather, flew to me. I know its feet didn't touch the ground. Then it touched me. Its hand was death cold and I gave an involuntary shiver. I couldn't see its face. All I know was that it was a dark figure that could blend with the night. Then it produced something. I strained my eyes to see. It was a necklace. Simple and made from woven thread. It looked like the Muggle trifle…ah yes, the Friendship bracelet. But instead it was a necklace. Or a chocker, whichever you prefer. It had a pendant. I couldn't see what it was because of the darkness.

Then it disappeared. But it wasn't completely gone. I felt its presence behind me. I felt it put the necklace on my neck. Then it whispered at my ear, "It would give you power. Just think and it would happen." The voice was slithering, high pitched, and felt like a cold blast of icy wind. But I didn't shiver. It sounded familiar. As if I was used to it. 

I turned around. I saw nothing. It was gone. Was I dreaming? Hallucinating? I touched my neck. The necklace was there. I wasn't dreaming. 

I didn't ponder about it for long. I wanted to be out of the forest. Different kinds of rabid, dangerous animals frolicked in here like rabbits in an open meadow. I walked faster. I saw a light glow from the right. I was curious so I followed it. I heard voices but I couldn't decipher what they were saying. A bonfire was there, and a log. But I heard voices. Whoever these people were, they were under an invisibility cloak. What else could be but that? 

I walked slowly and carefully. But I didn't notice a tree root protruding from the ground. Before I knew it, I tripped and fell flat on my face. I was about to scream and curse the stupid tree root so badly but my brain was quicker. People were here and I won't let them see me. I lay on the ground. I slowly got up and quietly brushed away the leaves that clung to me. I hid behind a tree. I heard voices again. I couldn't decipher the words. Then suddenly, it grew louder.

"I love you…" why was that male voice so familiar? Have I heard it somewhere? But this was juicy stuff. I might hear more!

Then I heard no more. 

I was about to leave when I thought the invisibility cloak might fall. I should stay and wait to find out who these lovers are. I didn't want to tell on them. Malfoy once told me that he got in trouble because he did that on Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood who was now in Beauxbatons. I'm not stupid enough to do that. 

I was right. Slowly the invisibility cloak fell. I saw red and black heads. When the cloak revealed their faces, my jaw dropped. I wanted to howl with laughter. But I didn't. I just laughed in me. I'll laugh later in the common room. 

It was Callista and Ron. But that wasn't the point. The point was they were kissing. Practically sucking their faces with their mouths! I laughed silently. My mouth opened as if it was laughing but no sound came out. Making out! Tears came out of my eyes. This was so funny! I counted. One, two, three, four, five…five seconds and still they weren't finished!!! I laughed silently again but this time my head was thrown back. This **IS** juicy. I should just jump put and surprise them! But then, I had a better idea. I remembered my camera. I took out the flash option and clicked a few pictures. This was precious! I would develop them myself when I'm back at the Common Room. I took about ten pictures. Hey, it _was_ precious, right? 

They were still kissing when I left. 

I didn't tell anyone about it. I developed the pictures myself. No one knew. It would be my personal amusement to tell them in their sorry faces. 

When I got to the Common Room, I got to see the necklace more clearly. The pendant was a stone. Black and glassy. I was guessing it to be Obsidian. It was cold to touch. And it gave an eerie, mystical feeling.  

It was our last period when I saw them again. Doubles with Gryffindor during Care of Magical Creatures. We were to meet the teacher outside his hut outside. The teacher was the half-giant Hagrid. 

The Slytherins don't like him. I don't know why. Or probably because he was Harry's close friend. Speaking of Harry, he and Ron were friends again. Callista was part of their merry crowd again too. She and Ron showed no signs of…"infatuation". 

"Good aftanon students!" Hagrid greeted us joyously. Every Gryffindor replied happily. The Slytherins did only because they had to act…like a proper polite students. 

"T'day, am going tah guve ya a special lesson. Jus' wait a moment. I'll get the sample." He went to the forest.

"I wonder what joke would Hagrid teach us today?" I heard Pansy grumble.

She was answered rather quickly. 

I saw a beautiful chestnut horse. Its eyes were intelligent, and it looked perfect. Its wings were flapping wildly. It tried to fly up but wasn't able too because of the leash. It tried to kick Hagrid but the leash was long. It was a winged horse. My favorite animal. I smiled ecstatically. 

"Ooooooh!!!" I heard a stupid voice. It was Lavender from Gryffindor. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. Whatever. 

"Now, everybody knows this 'ere creature. A winged horse." Hagrid said.

I didn't listen. My eyes wandered. Pansy and the others tried to look unimpressed. I was impressed and I'm not afraid to show that I was. I spotted Malfoy whispering to Crabbe and Goyle. Oh he's thinking of a way to sabotage it! No way. Winged horses are my favorite and there's no way he would ruin my fun. I went to his direction. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned. We almost touched. 

"Malfoy…" I whispered to his ear, "Don't you dare try to do what's you're thinking. Winged horses. You know why." 

"Really? My opportunity. Not yours." He replied arrogantly. Even if he was my friend, we disagreed once in awhile. This time I wanted to kick him. 

"Don't harm the horses. Leave it up to me. Okay?" 

"Fine." Malfoy said stubbornly. 

I went back to Yasmine's side. 

"Now, I know every one of ya want tah hold this beauty firs'." Hagrid continued, "So any one who can answer mah question will touch it firs'." 

I saw the excited faces of the girls. I'll answer that question. 

"What breed is this 'ere winged horse?" Hagrid asked.

My hand shot up in the air. 

"Only two?" I heard him say. I looked. It was Callista. Hagrid surveyed us, "Ah, the exchange' students." He looked at me, "You der. What yer name? House?"

"Lara from Slytherin," I replied.

"Never thought a Slytherin would volunteer." I heard Hagrid.

Callista looked beaten. I guess she wanted to touch the horse too. 

"Alrigh' Lara. What's the breed? And while yer on it, tell me other things about it." 

I smirked at Callista. I saw Malfoy and the others stare at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"The breed is Aethonan. It is chestnut in color and popular in Britain and Ireland." 

"Yer righ'." Hagrid said happily, "Com' ere." 

"Winged horses are unruly and kind of arrogant. They don't want to be touched. But they would allow it if yer trusted. You can ride 'em if they trust you too." 

"I know." 

"Firs' ya go infront o' them and look down. Then touch its head. Scratch it then maybe, just maybe, it would let ya ride 'em." 

"Alright." 

I went infront the winged horse. It glared at me. I looked down. I hated looking down. I saw it as a sign of defeat. But then, the horse might kick me. I slowly looked up and met its eyes. The eyes softened.

"Now ya can scratch Chessy's head." Hagrid told me. Chessy? What a pathetic name. 

I did. It kind of made its head go nearer. I scratched it. It nudged me.

"Chessy likes ya!"

"Hagrid, I have a question." I noticed Malfoy looked at me amusedly. He knows what I'll do.

"What?"

"Is this the only breed? An Abraxan perhaps. Or a Granian. Or better yet, a Thestral." 

 "Ya can't get 'em. Granian too fast. Abraxan too big. Thestral…very rare." 

I heard the others gasp. 

"What?' I demanded.

"The Thestral is rare, black and has the power of invisibility." Hagrid explained.

"I know about that. But why?"

"Thestrals 're unlucky."

"Oh you're kidding me! As a teacher, shouldn't you disregard superstition and face the facts? Isn't that what you're supposed to do? To lead your students away from all this nonsense! And Hagrid, can you give me a situation in which a Thestral did cause bad luck? And if there was, is there any documented proof?" I told him. He looked flustered, "You should know. You're the teacher." I finished.

I saw the Slytherins look at me with glee. 

"I don' get it." Hagrid said. He looked confused. 

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Anyway, We're outta time. We continue on winged horses next meetin'." Hagrid left. I went to Pansy.

"Good show. You really puzzled that half-giant," Janice commented. 

I saw Callista walk with Harry and Ron. While in the common room, I picked the best picture and made it smaller so it would fit in my pocket. I had a plan. And this was the perfect time. This was the last subject. A lot of people had come out to have some fresh air. Perfect. An audience. 

"Pansy, call the other Slytherins before they go in. I have a show for you all. I wouldn't want them to miss it." I told her.

"Why what would you do?" she asked.

"Wait and see. Tell them to follow me." 

I walked to Callista. Slytherins followed me and Gryffindors followed them. 

"Hello there, Callista!" I greeted.

Callista glared at me. So did the other Gryffindors. 

"You shouldn't have done that Lara." Ron said to me.

"What?"

"That question." 

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, it's just me and Callista." 

"What do you want?" Callista asked me.

The crowd of students surrounded us. There were no teachers. The other year levels went too so they could see what was the commotion. Perfect.

"I have a story to tell you Callista." 

"What, Sleeping Beauty?" she sneered.

"Good, good! I never thought you would sneer Callista. Anyway, my story is about…_LOVE_." 

"I am so interested." She replied sarcastically.

"Once upon a time, a girl named Lara went down to the Forbidden Forest," I heard gasps, "And then she saw a bonfire. And she heard voices. She went closer to investigate. Then she saw you." 

I saw Callista's eyes widen. 

"Here is the part when the fairy tale book turns it page and reveals a picture. I will now." 

I took out the miniscule photo.

"I could really see it Lara." Callista mocked.

"Be prepared Callista." I glanced at Ron, "Oh, and you too." 

I took out my wand, pointed it at the photo. "Engorgio." I said. 

The picture grew but not big enough to be seen by others. The people near saw the kissing scene of Ron and Callista. The Slytherins howled with laugher. The Gryffindors remained quiet. Callista looked stricken, her cheeks flaming and burning. Ron was purple. Harry was flustered. 

"You see Callista, I saw you. Too bad you didn't care whether the invisibility cloak was falling." I made the photo smaller again and placed it back on my pocket, "I happened to be there. And I saw you making out! I swear I thought you were sucking each other's faces!" I heard snickers, "And at the middle of the night! Near a bonfire! All alone! What a perfect…um…romantic scene! Of course I was laughing. I couldn't even control myself. My camera was with me so I took a few shots. If you call ten a few." I smiled at her.

Callista remained cool. "You piece of dirt." She growled.

"You're the piece of dirt.  I couldn't believe it. You should have just followed what I said! Go steady with Potter. Let the two most goody-goody two shoes in this whole school be together! And both of you have scars too." 

"How did you know?" Callista demanded.

"Do you think I was blind? I saw it you little twit! During the Quidditch game! Back to my speech. Only a piece of dirt would love another piece of dirt. Callista, I must say you are pretty. Perfect like me. But you are stupid. Stupid!" I walked to her. We were almost touching, "I couldn't believe you would go for flea bitten beggars like Weasley. I couldn't believe you let his grubby lips touch yours. If I didn't laugh, I must have thrown up. Callista, you're making a fool out of yourself. Look at you. You're smart, pretty, I know that everyone in Beauxbatons like you. But no, you leave France, all the achievements left in France. You just made a shame out of yourself. Giving a French kiss to your…beggar boyfriend. I swear I thought you would give him…what do you call it? Right, a blow job." 

Callista glared and went red. 

"Lara, at least someone loves me. Because I'm human. You…you're as cold as ice! No one would go near you!" 

"Is that all you could say? Callista, I don't care whether you go to Hell with Ron for kissing in every corner. The point is he is nothing but a piece of stupid shi—"

"SHUT UP!!!"  Callista screamed and slapped my face.

"That is it!!! You slapped my face for the last time!!!" I slapped her too. 

I kicked her. She slapped me. 

Then I was restrained. I looked back. I saw Harry's face. 

"Let go." I said calmly. 

"No. Even if you're not my friend, I don't Callista to be hurt. And I don't want any trouble." He replied as calmly as I am. 

I glanced at Callista. She was hissing and spitting at Ron.

"LAY OFF RON!!!" she screamed, "Let me kick her!!! You are just too good!!!" 

"Let go Harry," he held firm, "I said, LET GO!!!" 

I felt his hands leave my arms. I heard screams, gasps.

"RON YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I DON'T CARE!!! JUST LET ME GO!!!" I heard Callista. Then suddenly, I watched Ron release her. But he was brought up to the air and stayed there.

"Alright. Bring it on Bitch!" Callista shouted at me.

I heard laughter. I turned around. I saw Harry in midair like Ron. Malfoy had tears in his eyes. 

"I know this! I did this once to Aunt Marge! It's their scars, Ron!" Harry yelled.  

I didn't bother. 

"Let's fight this like true witches," I said.

"Wands out. I know." Callista took out her wand. 

"What's your wand Callista?" I asked her.

"No talk. Let's get it over as quickly as possible. Duel now!" 

"I mean it. Mine is 13 ½ inches. Yew. Phoenix feather." 

"That's not possible!!!" I heard Harry, "That's Voldemort's wand!!!" 

I noticed that everybody flinched. Except me. 

"Don't say You-Know-Who's name!!!" Ron yelled at him.

"Is that all you could think about!!! We're in midair!!!" Harry replied annoyingly. 

"Shut up both you!" I snapped, "This is my wand. Not Voldie's. Crap it!!! Just SHUT UP!!!" 

Then they flew higher. 

"WHAT IS ALL THIS COMMOTION???" 

I looked. It was Professor McGonagall. Behind were the other professors. 

They saw us with our wands out. We are in big trouble. 


	10. Callista: Trouble-makers

Chapter Ten

By Moonlight Rhapsody

"Ms. Nemesis and Ms. Laplace. Follow me." Professor McGonagall voiced out strictly. She was mad. I could tell. As we walked towards Professor McGonagall's office, I could see the other professors trying to bring Ron an Harry down. I didn't know how I did it. How I made Ron fly. I didn't think of it a while ago. I was pre-occupied with Lara. I was burning with rage. I was about to explode. She insulted Ron. I wanted to turn her into a frog, or better yet, a cockroach. I wanted revenge.

"Sit down." Professor McGonagall pointed at two chairs. "I wouldn't have imagined exchange students to cause trouble here in Hogwarts. Explain to me what happened."

Lara and I froze. We will get detention if we tell the truth. I gathered enough courage to tell a lie.

"Um… Lara and I were just… playing and… we wanted to know which of our wands was… longer?" I muttered. I'm not good at telling lies. I just hope McGonagall would fall for it.

"Yeah… and Peeves came and…. He made Ron and Harry float… in the air." Lara added.

"We're not really enemies. Actually we're friends. Really close friends." I held her hand just to show McGonagall that we were telling the truth. Lara put her arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah. We get along so well!" She told McGonagall in a fake voice.

"Okay. It seems that you two are speaking the truth. But the next time you cause a big commotion, it's detention for you girls. You may leave."

"Thank you!" we chorused. We walked out of her office. I glared at Lara. She glared back. I didn't blink at all. I was so mad. I have never been so furious in my life. Then, It happened again. My scar. It was really painful. But I tried not to feel it. 

"I'll get you next time." I intimidated her.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" She asked annoyingly.

"I thought you were supposed to be perfect. Why can't you understand what's a threat and what's not?" I said.

She glared back. I'm not little miss goody-goody anymore. I'll show her that no-one stands up to Callista de Laplace. No-one.

"How dare you call Ron a flea-bitten beggar! Just because he's broke doesn't make him a beggar. You have such a poor vocabulary. Beggars ask and beg for money. Did you ever see Ron beg or ask for money? I think you better study your vocabulary first before you spit out words at me. And what's wrong about kissing? It's mainly a way to show how much you love someone. I expect no-one ever loves you. They just hang out with you because you're pretty. No-one could ever love a snake." And I walked out on her enraged face. I went to the common room, and I saw Ron, sitting in front of the fireplace. I sat down beside him.

"Hey. Sorry about what happened."

"No. It's fine. I know how you feel."

"I'm apologizing for what Lara said about you. It's not true."

"Thanks for standing up for me."

"Of course I would. I love you don't I?" and I held his hand.

"I suppose the whole school knows that we're going steady."

"Yeah."

"Let's not keep it a secret anymore."

"Okay." I said while leaning my head on his shoulder. 

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I answered. "I rested my eyes, and before I knew it, we were fast asleep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey you guys! We're going to be late for Potions!" I opened my eyes and saw a blurred vision of Harry. I rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" Ron asked.

"You just missed lunch! Come on, hurry up!" Harry said quickly.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins?" I groaned.

"Yes. Now hurry up you lovebirds!" Harry giggled. Ron and I blushed. We got our books and ran towards the dungeon. Good thing Snape wasn't there yet. We took a seat next to each other. Lara and her friends were giggling madly staring at me. I glared at them. I felt someone hold my hand.

"Don't mind them. They're just jealous." He said with a smile. I smiled back. And I noticed Lara and her friends giggle even louder. Ron was right. They _are_ jealous. Just then Professor Snape came in and started the lessons.

"Now I will group you into pairs." He said after explaining the potion we need to create. He started calling names.

"…Thomas-Crabbe, Longbottom-Zabini, Weasley-Goyle, Potter-Malfoy, _Laplace-Nemesis…"_

Oh just great. I could have been grouped with Blaise, or Pansy at least but **_no_** I was grouped with the devil. She came near me, bringing her books.

"Move it!" she told me.

"Couldn't you just say _Excuse me_? You have no manners." I said while transferring in a new seat. Snape gave us the ingredients for the potion. We were told to follow the instructions on the board. Lara started to cut the ginger roots into tiny pieces while I weighed some moth wings. I then started to grind some gillyweed when Lara started complaining.

"You're not supposed to grind it! Didn't you read the instructions?" she said in a know-it-all voice.

"I read the instructions, and for your information, it says **_grind the gillyweed_**." I told her. "And if you can't see well, go ahead. Go near the board and read it." She amazingly followed me, and to no surprise, she saw that she was wrong. She came back looking embarrassed. She continued cutting the ginger roots. Then we placed the gillyweed, moth wings and ginger roots into the cauldron. We heated it. Then I chopped some bat liver and added it into the concoction. Suddenly, Lara stepped on my foot.

"Are you blind or something?! First you can't read, now you can't even see my foot?" I asked her.

"Ooh, sorry. I thought you were a piece of dirt."

"Well Miss visually impaired, for your information, that is a foot, in case you haven't learned basic knowledge in Durmstrang." 

She became so enraged that she kicked the brewing cauldron and the hot brown-green potion spilled on my feet. The potion burned through my shoes and robes, it was painful.

"**YOU BITCH!**" I screamed, kicking some of the spilled potion toward her face. Every Gryffindor in that room howled with laughter as Lara's face swelled with warts. Professor Snape dragged both of us towards the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomfrey treated our warts with medicine. Then, Snape took us to McGonagall's office.

"I see you two created another fight." McGonagall said as we took our seats. "I didn't believe your first story. I just thought I'd give you a second chance. But you caused trouble _again_. Detention. 6:00 sharp. Mr. Filch will be waiting for you in his office. You may leave."

GREAT. Just a perfect day. A whole day with Lara. Plus, detention. With Lara. I am _so_ fortunate.


	11. Lara: Death Becomes Her

Chapter Eleven 

By Claidi

That is it! I hate Callista. I hate her till the end of time! I wish she would die! Who the hell does she think she is? And she caused me trouble. And she thinks that everything bad I do to her is intentional. I didn't intentionally step on foot. I didn't see it. And doesn't everyone step on another's foot by accident? And because of that she enraged me and I kicked the cauldron. I always kick something to calm me down. It accidentally spilled and landed on her filthy shoes. I didn't intentionally do again! And the she threw some potion in my face causing me to have warts. I did to her too. And she did too. It was her fault. Did I mean it all? And I do get tired of being the villain sometimes. And wasn't the dungeon dark? It was. Callista is too touchy. She gets angry quickly. Can't she keep her cool? Can't she! I could teach her a thing or too about being calm and collected. Grace under fire. But no! She is fire! And if anyone is asking why I answered to her in a rude way, the reason was because I always snap back. 

And because of her sudden explosion, I was destined to have detention. She will pay. And when I mean pay, I mean PAY.

Mr. Filch's office was more like a broom closet than an office. It was a good thing that I didn't have to stay there for long. When I got there, Callista glared at me so much. I rolled my eyes. There was no use arguing with this impenetrable volcano. She is just as temperamental as her underprivileged boyfriend. And I thought opposites attract. When they got together, the least she could do is ease or soften the anger in her freckle-faced boyfriend. There really is something wrong with the damn world. Filch quickly led us to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was waiting outside. 

"Good luck girlies…" Filch muttered to us. I wish I could kick him.

"Arigh'. Get this lantern and follow me to the forest." 

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We go to the Forbidden Forest." 

"Forbidden Forest!" Callista suddenly shrieked, sending birds fly, "We can't go in there! It's Forbidden! And besides…there are werewolves in there!!!" 

"And we will be there too." Hagrid said as he handed us some lanterns.

I remained calm but my heartbeat quickened. "What will we be doing there?" 

"One of the flyin' horses escaped. And that poor flyin' horse was Chessy. She was hurt when she tried to escape. She can't fly. She's in there still and we're her tah find her." 

Flying horse? "Chessy? The one I touched? We have to get her!" 

"I didn't know you have a heart." Callista murmured.

"Callista, stop acting so childish and just act mature. We're infront the Forbidden Forest and all you can do is insult me? Apparently, it's your fault we are here. Because I really didn't intend to step on your damn feet." I snapped at her. I was getting tired of it all! She was acting like baby. "Think about the big things first. Then after that you could insult me and I would happily insult you back." 

"I am not childish—"

"Alrigh' stop it girls! Else you'll have a bigger detention." 

"Isn't this already big?" Callista snapped. It was getting to her.

"Yah scared. I know. Be like Lara here. Be cool. And don' be scared. Yer friends got here too." 

"Fine." 

Hagrid led us to the forest. His dog, Fang, was with him. We walked. We walked for hours. Long long hours. I looked at my watch. It said: twelve. We had been walking for six hours! I was getting tired. I didn't like hiking in a forest. Especially in the Forbidden Forest. Suddenly Hagrid stopped.

"Six hours an' still no Chessy! We better rest." He announced.

"About time." I grumbled.

Hagrid sat down in a log. We all did. Hagrid made a bonfire. We didn't say anything to each other. Was there anything to say? We just sat there, minding our own business. My business was staring at my surroundings. 

 Then I heard neighing.

"Hagrid! I hear something." 

"Me too."

We followed Hagrid and Fang. Callista kept quiet, thank goodness. It was a full moon. The dark trees were illuminated with a dim silver lining. It seemed almost beautiful. But we were in the Forbidden Forest and the panic in us erased all appreciation. 

_Why don't you want to hurt her?_ I heard someone say. I turned around. It wasn't Callista. It was the same voice I heard the night before. 

_She hurt you. Why don't you want to hurt her? _

Because I don't want to. I'm tired of it already, I thought.

_You have the power. The necklace. Have you forgotten? You can. Just think._

Then it was gone. 

I was zapped back to reality. I saw Hagrid, Fang, and Callista walking ahead me. I saw Chessy. Hagrid was trying to get her. Chessy neighed and neighed. I went close to her. She tried to kick Hagrid. She successfully knocked him down.

"Stop it Chessy!" I snapped. I was tried, sleepy, and annoyed. Weird things always happen to me. 

Then Chessy stopped.

"Good Lara. How'd ya do it?" Hagrid said while getting up. He went to Chessy and tied her leash. I noticed Callista glare at me. 

"I don't know. Lucky I guess." 

"We better go. Before something bad happens." 

We walked out of the forest. How did I do it? Sheer dumb luck. I was thinking about it when it rained. Rain, storm, monsoon…whatever you call those damned rain that just came to you when you really don't need it. The rain drenched my hair, then my clothes, and then muck entered my shoes. I cursed. I glanced at Callista who was grumbling. Only Hagrid wasn't. Actually, he seemed to be singing. He's singing in the rain! Just shoot me. Suddenly, we heard distant growling. A low rumble. 

"What was that?" Callista demanded.

"Stay still. An' be quiet." Hagrid instructed.

The growling grew louder. Louder. My heart was beating faster. Faster. It drowned all thought. In my mind it was just my beating heart and the mysterious growling.

"It's a werewolf." I whispered.

"No." Callista moaned. 

"Calm down. When I say run. Run and don't look back." Hagrid told us. 

The growling intensified. I took quick easy breaths.

"Callista," I whispered.

"What?" Callista stammered.

"If we ever survive this, let's have a truce. We won't annoy each other for the rest of our lives. We won't care about each other so then we won't end up in detention again." I said.

"I agree. If we're alive after this." 

Then it appeared. It was big. Bigger than a real wolf. It was gray and its fur was sleek. My jaw dropped. 

"Run!" I heard Hagrid. 

I just did. I didn't wait for anyone. Not that it mattered. All I know was that there was a werewolf and that I had to run. I heard Callista run behind me. It didn't matter. I was running away from it. And I didn't care whether I heard Hagrid's astonished cries. Or Chessy neighing and galloping somewhere behind me. I didn't care whether I heard the growls of werewolf and dog. I didn't care. Nothing mattered as long as I was safe. 

I reached the end of the forest. I heard Callista panting behind me. 

"Hagrid! We must go back for him!" she gasped.

"No! I won't come back in there! Ever again!" I shrilled. Let Callista go back to Hagrid. I'm staying here.

"No. We must help him!" Callista persisted.

"What the hell are you going to do? Throw pebbles at the damn werewolf's face?" 

"Our wands!"

"The hell! What are going to do with it then? Hagrid could take him." I screamed.

"No he can't! It's a freaking werewolf!" 

But Hagrid could take him. As if on cue, Hagrid appeared from the forest. I smirked at Callista. 

"So what happened? I don't see wounds. Limp walking." I asked Hagrid.

"Werewolf. Was gone when the two of yah ran." 

I didn't understand it. But I guess I did because I went back to the dormitories without questions. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I didn't tell anyone about my detention. They knew it had something to do with the Forbidden Forest. I just said it was about Chessy. And they didn't ask anything. Evidently, Callista spread the thing about the weird werewolf. Soon everyone was asking me about it. Callista and I kept our truce. We looked at each other but a sneer or a smirk didn't pass between us. If I wanted so bad to annoy her, I could always turn to Pansy and the others to do that for me. I was a girl worthy of trust even if I was mean. I don't break a truce I myself started. No one else knows about it.

The last subject was again, Care of Magical Creatures. Winged horses galore again. I didn't touch them though. I already did on the first lesson. I stayed only at the back with Chessy, who was recovering from her recent experience. I am mean, but I am never mean to animals. I never understood why. I notice Malfoy sit beside me.

"You're finish with your horse?" I asked. Stupid me. Of course he is. 

"Sure. Piece of cake. Longbottom on the other hand got kicked on his fat ass." He laughed cruelly. I did but for a short while I was tired. And besides, I planned to be quiet on this day. 

"Are you okay?" Malfoy stared at me.

"Never better. I just thought I would be quiet today." 

"I noticed you didn't annoy Miss Beauxbatons there. Are you accepting defeat?" 

I glared at him. For once I thought I actually hated him. He smiled amusedly. 

"I know you still had it in you. So what's the deal?" he said.

"I didn't accept defeat. For your information, we had a truce last night, during detention. We wouldn't fight." 

"Why on earth did you do that?" 

"You know about the damned werewolf. I was crazy at that time. I thought hey if I survive this, I shouldn't have another big bitch to annoy me." 

"You shouldn't have done that." 

"I know." 

The lesson was finished after my sentence. I stood up, gave one last pat on Chessy's head and went with Pansy and the others. 

Hagrid's hut was near the Forbidden Forest. I remembered the incident last night. My friends and I were walking. I noticed Callista behind me. I didn't say anything even if Vivienne was chattering about Witch Weekly. I heard a rustle of leaves. Doesn't matter. I continued walking. But then I realized it does matter. Screaming. I turned. I almost screamed. But I didn't want people to see I was scared.

It was monstrous with eight eyes and a height of ten feet. Its pincers produced a clinking sound, so loud I thought my ears would burst. The thick black hair was dirty with specks of webs. Six long legs.  An acromantula. And it was very near me. 

"ACROMANTULA!!!" Ron screamed. He ran. "I thought our second year would be the last time I would see one!!!" 

"Why is it here??" I heard Harry shout.

"That's not the point! It's going to eat us! Let's run!" Callista shrilled. 

I was glued on the ground. Was I fascinated by this creature? Or was I so scared I couldn't bulge an inch? Everyone was running. Then my brain was back were it was once before and my sense told me to run for it. I ran and bumped into Callista. I stood up. But I was slow. Or was it fast? The acromantula shot a string of web on me. I was glued on it. 

"SHIT!!!" I screamed. I didn't care whether it was a damned curse word. 

"LARA!!!" I heard someone scream. I didn't know who it was. I tried to get away. 

"Oh my god!" I saw Yasmine run to me. She tried to pull me but I was still stuck. Callista, the angel, tried to help.

It all happened so fast. The acromantula coming closer. God all these people are too kind. Pansy, Janice, Vivienne, and Yasmine, they tried to pull me away. But their cowardice was showing. Malfoy too. His stupid minions, stupid muscles are no use! And I couldn't believe that Callista, Harry, and Ron would actually help. Merciful heavens they are just too good. Someone called the teachers. I saw McGonagall. Snape. Dumbledore even. Too far away. Dammit can they help? 

They were too late. The acromantula…it scooped me up and carried me within its jaws. I felt the hair the fangs…shit I was going to be munched alive!  I heard the others gasp. My friends, their faces filled with terror. Callista, Harry, and Ron…they were gloating. Laughing so hard inside but tried to look concerned outside. They were laughing at my helplessness. They could just scream to me, _Good for you big bitch!_

I was scared…but I didn't want to be. I didn't want to look frightened. But I was helpless. One move than I would be acromantula food. I could be helpless…but I won't look to be. I looked like a chew toy on the mouth of a dog. My rams were limp, hanging from the mouth of the filthy beast. My head too. I wanted to struggle but I realized that if I do…if I do, Callista wouldn't have me to worry about. If I do…If I do, I would bits of flesh.

I lay there. Watching as that damn Harry tries to talk to the damned acromantula. Oh hell to them all. A lawyer to a spider. I saw Malfoy take his wand out. I saw Ron did too. I saw Harry. Everyone…they are so pathetic. I know they are trying to help me, but they don't see the big picture…it was no use.

"One move, wizards and I would eat her." The acromantula said. 

"Dammit you talk?!" I screamed at the hairy spider. 

"Do not speak." It replied. I closed my mouth.

"Let her go!" I heard Harry. God why does it have to be Harry? 

I tried to keep my cool. Be calm…be calm…how could I be calm when my heart beat drowns out all thought? 

"What do you want?" I asked the acromantula while trying not to move much…it may be my last.

"I have to…" It said in a trance.

"Dammit, what the hell do you mean you have to?" I screamed. I felt the jaws tightened. I felt a fang on my neck. 

"Hang on Lara!" I heard Malfoy.

I wasn't going to look frightened. No way in my whole life would I look helpless. Especially infront of all of them. I breathed deeply.

"Put. Me. Down." I said. The acromantula steered.

Then it walked. Away. And they ran after it. The acromantula bit on my neck. Oh god. Oh god. I let out a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Someone asked. Malfoy? Pansy?

"Poison…" Harry the acromantula shit-head expert replied. 

I swooned. I breathed hard. Goodness…I might be convulsing. The poison was fast. Very fast. It spread through my body like a blanket. I was numb. I was cold. I was drifting away. At my last conscious second, I could only hear screams and sobs and the teachers' demanding. I smiled. It was so amusing…they were too late. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	12. Callista: Hallucinations

Chapter Twelve

By Moonlight Rhapsody

It has been a month since Lara's disappearance. A month since that acromantula took her away, and disappeared into thin air. Yes. A whole month. And things have never been the same for me. I didn't glare or shout or snickered for a whole month. Actually, it felt peaceful. But to tell you the truth, I was sorry for her. Even if we were previously enemies, I tried to stop the acromantula. I tried to save my enemy. The one who sneers at me whenever she passes by. The one who insulted Ron. And the one who exposed the truth between Ron and me. 

Dumbledore reported Lara's disappearance to the Ministry of Magic. There has been no sign of where the acromantula went. They have been searching for Lara, until now, and to their assumption, Lara is dead. The Slytherins have been mourning for a month now. I can't believe that she's finally gone. But I have a feeling she's not dead. I have a feeling she'll come back.

For a whole month, the same has still been happening. Lessons, recitation and a ton of homework. Wherever Lara is, she's lucky not to have at least 5 researches in one night. We crammed every now and then, not being able to study because of the homework. It's always a great relief for us when weekends come. We have two whole days to do practically anything we want (except perhaps break the rules and end up in detention). 

It's Saturday today. I have finished all my homework. I'm in the Common Room, practicing on my guitar. I heard this great song when I was in my Muggle cousins' house in the USA. I started singing along in my guitar…

__

'Cause you're   
Everywhere to me   
And when   
I close my eyes   
It's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
Whoa whoa   
I'm not alone 

Yes. I know I'm not alone. I've got my parents, my friends, my teachers, and I've got Ron. Speaking of Ron, he just came. He sat down beside me, bringing his wizard chess.

"Want to play? I'm bored." 

"Sure! But I don't know how…" I looked totally ignorant.

"See here? This is the king." He showed me a piece which resembled a king. "Once your king is dead, you lose."

He explained ever so sharply. He was an expert when it comes to chess. Then he went on with the queen, bishops, knights, castles and pawns. Then we started to play. After a long time, I finally did it. I defeated him.

"I won!" I said grinning at him.

"Beginner's luck! That's what it is!" he said laughing. I love it when he laughs. He looks so charming.

Unexpectedly, a barn owl soared through the window and dropped an envelope on my lap. A letter? I gazed at the envelope and saw the handwriting. I groaned. It was Steve. Ron asked me who it was from. And I explained all about Steve and how I hate him so much, but just couldn't find a way to get rid of him. I have been getting love mail _every_day. I'm getting sick of it. I didn't bother to read it. I tore it into pieces and threw it away. You should have seen me in Beuxbatons. Steve followed me day and night, like a dog. Bugging me with love letters filled with mushy quotes and flowers. I know he's good-looking, athletic, popular and a heartthrob, but I just don't like him Why? Because he loves me because of what I look like, not because of what I am inside. I know Ron loves me for what I am. I can see it in his eyes. I walked toward the window, gazing at the Forbidden Forest. Then I saw Lara. _It can't be!_ She was walking toward the forest, and she stopped to look at me. She smiled so devilishly at me, then she continued walking.

"Ron! Ron! Look! It's Lara! She's heading towards the forest!" I dragged Ron towards the window, but no Lara was to be seen.

"Where?" Ron asked me. He might be thinking I'm crazy.

"I saw her… I think I know where she's going!" I ran outside the Common Room.

"Callista! Wait!" I heard Ron call up to me, I could hear that he was following me. 

I ran towards the forest, following the path where I saw Lara walking. I was still running, deep in the forest, then I suddenly stopped. A big oak tree appeared right in front of me. My eyes were filled with horror as I saw a serpent-tongued skull taking shape, as if someone was carving it on the tree right before my very eyes. Then my scar suddenly burned with pain. It was a feeling so painful, no-one could imagine. I felt my body as if it was paralyzed. I could not move that much. My scar kept burning. It was so painful. I began to feel dizzy. I turned around, I saw Ron, panting.

"Callista wh---" his words were broken by my hard landing on the ground. 

I felt the rugged earth beneath my back. My vision became blurred. Everything seemed placid. My scar was still painful.

The last thing I remembered was Ron holding my hand and telling me "Everything's going to be alright…" 

I took one last look at him and everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up the next morning in the Hospital Wing. Ron and Harry were beside me. They smiled at me.

"You alright Callista?" Harry asked.

"I feel great." I said while rubbing by scar. It wasn't painful anymore. Then I remembered the oak tree.

"Ron? Did you see the tree?"

"What tree? We were in a forest Callista."

"The one right in front of me before I turned around! The big oak tree!"

"Sorry Callista. I didn't see anything."

"No! It was there! It had a picture of a serpent-tongued skull!"

I heard Ron and Harry gasp.

"The dark mark." I heard Harry whisper. "Voldemort. He's back."

The dark mark? Voldemort? Why didn't Ron see the tree? Was it my hallucination?

"Callista, are you feeling better?" Madame Pomfrey asked, approaching me in my bed.

"Yes Madame Pomfrey. I feel a whole lot better. May I leave now?"

"Yes you may. But remember to be careful. We don't want you fainting again." She said with a smile.

"Thank you!" I smiled back at her while getting up to my feet. Harry and Ron accompanied me to the Common Room.

"What exactly happened?" Ron asked. "All I know is that you were running in the forest, and you turned around and collapsed." 

"I saw Lara, heading toward the forest. I decided to follow her." I explained to them. "Then this big oak tree appeared out of nowhere, and a shape started to carve itself into the oak tree. Yes. That shape was the dark mark. I suddenly felt my scar burn with unimaginable pain. Then I became dizzy, my vision was blurred, and I fainted."

They were silent. They must think I'm crazy. But I am not! I saw Lara. I saw the dark mark. Was it real? Or just hallucinations?

"Good thing Ron followed me. If he hadn't, I maybe still in the forest, lying on the ground. Maybe even devoured by werewolves. Thank you." I leaned toward him and kissed him on the cheek. He turned red and smiled. I smiled back.

"So, you want to play another round of wizard chess?" he asked.

"Bring it on!" I replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It has been days since the forest incident. It's Halloween today. Pumpkins were floating in midair, and the spirit of Halloween was just everywhere. We were eating in the Great Hall. Harry and I were talking about the previous lesson in Herbology, when all of a sudden, the Great Hall doors banged open. And when we all looked to see who it was, our faces were filled with shock. It was Lara.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	13. Lara: Rising from the Dead

Chapter Thirteen

By Claidi

Before Lara's return 

I opened my eyes. I was in the Forbidden Forest. I tried to recall and pictures, memories came rushing back to my head. The acromantula. The poison. Malfoy. Pansy. Vivienne. Janice. Yasmine. Harry. Ron. Callista. Where was I? It was night and I was in this…house? Hut? I was lying in a bed. I know I fainted while that acromantula took me to the Forbidden Forest. What if it wasn't just a day that passed me? What if it were weeks? Months? Weeks I have been asleep! Why was I here? Surely someone lived in this house. Or maybe not. It was already neglected, cobwebs in every corner, a layer of dust on the floor, and the wood in which the house was made, was already scratched and termite-infested. It was small and cramp, with a table and one bed for furniture. No chair. 

I pounded on the thin pillow. How could I have been so helpless? My confidence was shattered in to millions of pieces. They saw me being so vulnerable and weak! If I could only turn back time I would have run away from it as fast as I can! When I'm there…when I'm back—

No. I wasn't back. I was in this desolated house away from civilization! I would rot here alive. No one would find me in here. Everyone wouldn't find my body. No one would give me a decent burial. Everyone would think I was dead. Lara the lost, helpless, weakling of a girl, missing or even dead. 

A tear caroused down my cheek. No one was here so I sobbed and sobbed, wailing that I would never be back, wondering if I would die tomorrow. I hated it when I cry. Tears falling down your face, making it sticky. A runny nose, which made you sniff all day. But what was I to do except cry? Make the best out of this whole damned mess? It was hopeless, utterly hopeless. 

I fell asleep crying. Everyday would be like this. Crying yourself to sleep, and swallowing your tears for food, and crying and sleeping again. If there were a knife lying around, I would have killed myself. 

When I woke up, I saw food. Yes, proper food in the middle of nowhere. I ate it. Who wouldn't? I didn't want to starve myself. After that, I went out. It was morning in the Forbidden Forest. I walked, and walked, and walked. I was walking for so long, I knew because my legs were tired. Then I realized, I was going around in circles. How come I didn't notice? The same tree, the same shrub, the same damn place! I was spinning around in circles. And eventually, I found myself back into that house. It was already night. I was wondering why some rabid, flesh-eating creature didn't attack me. And how I came to the house again in one piece. No wounds. No scratches. Not even a splinter. But my thoughts were pushed away when I saw a light inside. I stupidly and optimistically thought that someone had found me. I went in.

Someone was sitting in a chair that appeared out of nowhere. He was tall and was wearing a black robe that somehow seems to suck in light. Like a black hole. His back was turned, and I didn't see his face. I felt I had known him, seen him. Then I realized it was that…that _thing_ that gave me this necklace. I kept a distance from him. No, I didn't want to be close. There was something about him. Something that didn't want you to be close to him.

"I see you're back…" I heard the menial voice that spoke to me during my long ago detention. 

I summoned all my strength and asked, "Who are you?" 

"Someone…close." 

"I am not close to you. I don't even know you." 

"There's no time for introduction. Time is slipping away as we speak. You would learn how to use it. Soon."

"Use what?" 

"You haven't been listening, Lara." 

"How'd you know my name?" 

"One question at a time. Of course I know your name. I know everything." The last sentence…it made me feel extremely uncomfortable. It reminded me of…me. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You should learn to use the necklace. You were not listening." 

"You said to me, to hurt her. I don't understand." 

"Just think about what you want to happen. Think very hard. It would take a long time before you can fully control almost everything." 

I didn't say anything.

"A little trick of mine. That's why you're here. To master it. Control the pitiful weakling creatures that reside here. Soon maybe you can control an acromantula." He continued, not caring about my silence.

"You did it! You're the one who sent the acromantula!" 

"Of course. Who else could it be? Once I'm satisfied of your power, I would return you."

"When? When will you return me?" 

"A month. I promise you. But don't you dare fail me. You should learn in one month. I'm not expecting you to control people in one month though. It took me two months to fully control an acromantula. I only expect you to only control…Kappas, maybe a Kelpie." 

"Then I would be back?" 

"Yes. If you ever find yourself in danger, touch the necklace and you would be back here. And don't think of escaping. Because if you do, it would not gain you anything. You would lose your mind trying to escape the twisting paths. And I won't let you go. Patience, precious one, patience is the key to your liberation." 

He disappeared. No puff of smoke. No shimmering. He just did. 

"Apparition." I said to myself. 

Yes I did what he told me to do. Food magically appeared so I never lost my strength. And with that strength I did what he told me. That was the sign that I was really desperate to come back. I can control things. Telekinesis, I supposed because I could get things without using a summoning charm. I practiced all day. I strained my mind with orders like come here, go away. Those were only for the inanimate objects. I was doubtful about controlling creatures. I gave it a try. I remembered Chessy, how she stopped when I said so. It gave me the confidence. I tired. I failed. I tried again. I failed again. But I didn't give up. I was certain that he would kill me if I don't know how to use it. And I wouldn't be back. I tried. I succeeded. It was only a Red Cap. Then I went to hinkypunks. Nasty devils. They always ran away. But I soon subdued them. They could lead me using their light. And I could use them. One day I saw a Jobberknoll. A Jobberknoll does not make any noise until its death. The Jobberknoll I saw made a loud one when I said so. It was still alive. Kneazles were easy. At first it was aggressive. But after a second, it reminded me of my precious cat, Thestral. I missed her. Weeks went by. Three weeks. One more remain to my sentence. 

While going about on my strolls, I heard screams. Human screams. They must be eaten alive. I shuddered.

The last week was to end. I was still in the forest. I thought about Callista. She would be surprised when she sees me. She might have thought that she doesn't have me to worry about. Good riddance she might have thought. Then an idea went to me. If I could control anything, make almost anything happen…I could transport myself there. Or maybe send a message to her that I would be back. I continued walking. I was thinking so hard about. I wanted it to happen so badly. Then I was in a different place. I looked around and saw Hagrid's hut. I was back. But I knew I wasn't. I knew I wasn't here physically. Spiritually? I continued walking. I spotted an open window. A girl was looking out of it. I saw her. She saw me. Callista. I smiled at her. I swear I saw her eyes pop out with shock. I continued walking. I found myself back at the forest, walking as if nothing happened. 

Days after that experience, I saw an acromantula. It was night and the hinkypunks were my guide (I was controlling them). I, confident that I could subdue it, went nearer. It was hard. The acromantula resisted. It didn't have the blank, unintelligent minds of the past creatures I could control. But I soon did control it. But my control only lasted for a minute, maybe two. It came charging to me, pincers clicking madly. I touched the necklace and I was back. It was night. He was already there. 

"You can control things now. You are thinking. I am impressed that an acromantula was controlled by you…even if it is for a short while." 

I said nothing. 

"It's time for you to come back. Tomorrow. You will progress in Hogwarts. You won't escape me though. I would always be in your head. You would be back by Halloween. Tomorrow." 

He Apparated. 

I would be back tomorrow. I slept peacefully tonight. I would be back. I couldn't wait to see their faces of the students. The students who believed I was dead. On Halloween, I would rise from the dead. 

When I awoke, I ate quickly then ran out. I ran and ran and ran. Occasionally stopping to rest. I was still wearing my school uniform and robe. The uniform that hadn't been washed for days. I lived normally in there, doing the normal things, but I never had clothes. I was happy I could go back. Life in a forest was awful. 

By night I was near. I saw the turrets and towers of Hogwarts. My heart leaped with joy. I ran faster. Then it rained. It rained so hard. Thunder, lightning. I was cursing all the way. I did spend a lot of time, all alone in the forest, but rain was something unbearable especially if you are walking on soft ground. The rain was strong. The raindrops hurt when they touch me. I was under the rain for a long time. I was feeling feverish. I was swooning. I was dizzy. Doesn't matter. Willpower. _You must get to Hogwarts. You are so close! Are you going to stop and lie down on the mud?_ I thought. I pushed myself to the limit. 

I entered Hogwarts. No one was there. I reached the door to the hall. I was thinking about my options: make a scene or don't make a scene. Hey, I rose from the dead. I should make a scene. I took all my remaining strength and pushed the doors. They banged open. I was pointblank in the middle. The students were having a feast. Halloween feast. And they stopped, dropped their utensils and food on their plates, and stared at me. 

I must have been a spectacle. I was wet inside out. My hair was clinging to me. I was soggy from the rain. And I was muddy all over.

They must have thought I was a zombie because they ran in all directions screaming and screaming. "A ghost!!!" "She's risen from the dead to kill us all!!!" "She's here for revenge!!!" "She's Bloody Baron's replacement!!!" They all ran to the far end of the hall, screaming. There was pandemonium. Students bumping to each other and people being stepped on. Goodness, even the Slytherins were looking at me as if I were some ghost! And they thought I was! Running. Staring. 

"Dammit I'm not a ghost! I'm alive as you all are!" I screamed. I was angry with them. My voice was loud and it echoed throughout the hall. They stopped to look at me.

 I wasted the last of my energy screaming at them. I was breathing hard and fast. I was dizzy. I saw the blurry face of someone coming closer. Was it—

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I screamed and sat up on my bed. I dreamed that I was still in the forest, going around in circles and circles. 

I looked around and saw the hospital wing. Right. I fainted. 

"Are you alright?" 

Then I saw that there were other people in here. It was Pansy and Malfoy.

I stared at them. "It's nice of you to accompany me." 

"We really thought you were dead!" Pansy choked out. Then she hugged me. I was too shocked to move or to react. 

"Don't cry Pansy," I said in the most awkward way, "I'm alive." 

"You don't know what happened when you were gone." Malfoy told me.

"Why? What happened?" 

"A lot of people searched for you high and low, even in the Forbidden Forest. I doubt that they didn't search a plot of land there." 

"But I was in the Forbidden Forest! All the while I was in there!" 

"You must be so hidden from everything." 

"Why am here? I remember that I fainted. I don't know the reason why." 

"Apparently, you had a strong fever. It was too much for you that you fainted." 

"Oh. Must be because it rained while I tried to return." 

"What were you doing there?" Pansy asked after straightening herself.

_Don't tell them anything._

"Uh, Lara? Are you okay? You kind of had a dazed expression." Pansy said.

"No. It's nothing." 

"So what were you doing there?" Malfoy inquired.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." 

Our conversation ended there. Madam Pomfrey went in and said that visiting hours were over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The students all flocked to me during breakfast. They asked where I went. They bombarded me with every question imaginable. I brushed them off. I won't tell anyone anything. I heard that the students mourned for my "death" especially the Slytherins. I didn't care. Even if I had resurrected from the dead, I still have to catch up on my subjects. After Transfiguration, we made our way to the dungeon for Potions. 

"Hey look! It's the dead girl!" a shrill voice said.

I turned around. I saw a sixth year Ravenclaw girl pointing at me. She was laughing. Her friends looked uncertain as I made my way to her. Maybe because my friends were with me.

"What did I do to you?" I asked her. 

"Easy. You stole my boyfriend." She sneered.

"Exactly who is he and how did I steal him?" 

"He broke up with me to go to you!" 

"Typical." I replied coolly. 

"Why did you come back anyway? I think you should live there. I mean I could. I'm not scared of a stupid forest. And I'm smart enough to survive. And I won't be caught by an acromantula."

I narrowed my eyes so devilishly that she fell a step back. I was angry. Very angry. "You dare say that to me? Who do you think you are? Some powerful witch that can do anything? Well you're not. Have you been inside the Forbidden Forest? No, I wager. Never! In fact I know that you are scared to death of it. Everyone is. You are a stupid ignorant girl. I ask you, did you stay inside the forest for more than one day? No. I have been there. You were there for zero days; I was there for a month. Do you know how frightening it is to be stuck there, going around in circles trying to find your way home, and at the same time being plagued by the thought that an acromantula would jump at you and eat you alive? Do you know how it feels to be alone in the cold with no one to talk to? Do you know how it feels to hear the screams of other people lost there and being eaten? Do you know how it feels when inhuman voices can be heard from every corner of the forest? Do you know how it feels to be suicidal? Do go mad with hopelessness? Do you? Do you? Do not dare tell yourself that you could take that hell. Do not dare boast about the fact that you think you can survive. And if you think you are smart enough to survive, you're not. Because if you are smart enough you wouldn't taunt me about this matter." The girl widened her eyes in shock, "I've been there for one month. And I have felt all the things I said. I have heard all the things I said. I was plagued by the thoughts I said. I wanted to kill myself. But then I didn't. I went around in circles trying to find Hogwarts. I became mad with hopelessness. But I survived. And the ticket to get out there alive is to know what you are doing. And I know what I was doing. I know. But you…you are just a scared, frightened, jealous piece of scum. You are nothing. And your experiences are nothing compared to my one-month experience in there. You know nothing at all." 

I walked away. The girl burst into tears. I don't care whether she was older than me. All I said was true. At the corner of my eye, I saw Callista look at me with wonder. Let her wonder. I wouldn't care less. 


	14. Callista: Lara's Secret

Chapter Fourteen

By Moonlight Rhapsody

I heard what Lara told that girl. And I kept on thinking about what she told that girl. She was in the forest all along. I know I did not hallucinate when I saw Lara. I really saw her. And I know the oak tree was real. It was pure evil. Something about Lara made me ponder about what happened to me in the forest. And I also noticed that necklace Lara was wearing. As I remember it, she started wearing that necklace after she saw Ron and I in the forest. Something's going on, and I'm going to find it out myself. 

We were heading towards the dungeons for Potions. With the Slytherins as usual. The sobs of the Ravenclaw girl were still blaring through the halls. We went inside the classroom, and Potions started. As usual, we were paired, and I got Harry. Though Lara and I made a truce never to fight again, her friends kept smirking at me while I pass. I kept calm, and they got tired of this habit. Since then, we never mind each other, though Malfoy and Ron still fight. 

Potions finished quickly , and we all headed to the Common Room to get some rest. I sat down on an armchair, opened my Transfiguration book, and started reading. Harry and Ron were in the Boys' Dorm. I was about to turn the page, an eagle owl dropped a letter on my lap. Another letter from Steve. I threw the letter (like always) and continued reading. I remembered Lara again. I felt uneasy ever since she made the girl cry.

Ron went down from the dorm and sat down beside me. He opened his Herbology book, and read quietly. He usually didn't read unless there was a test or a homework. I knew he wanted to tell me something.

"Do you have something to tell me?" I asked him.

"N-no." he stammered.

"I know something's bothering you." I smiled a him.

"H-how do you know?" he sounded like he was nervous.

"Cause I'm Callista, and you're Ron." I answered him. We practically know each other better than ourselves.

"W-will you…" he turned red. "s-spend Christmas at our house together with Harry? I know it's still far away but I think it's better to decide early…"

"I'd love to! But I'll ask my parents first…" 

"Great! I hope they'd allow you!"

"I'm sure they will." My parents are really not strict with me. Once, I even got to go on vacation to Spain with my friends.

I wrote a letter to my parents that night.

__

Dear Mom and Dad,

My friend, Ron Weasley, invited me to spend Christmas at their place. I was wondering of you could allow me, for this could be the last Christmas I could spend with my Hogwarts friends. I know it's still far away, but it would be easier if you would reply early.

Your Loving Daughter,

Callista

It was true. This may be the last time I would see Ron or Harry. After all, I am going back to Beuxbatons next term. I sent the letter through Artemis, and she was back in about five minutes. I nervously opened the letter and took a deep breath before reading it.

__

Dearest Callista,

Yes. We allow you to spend Christmas at the Weasley's. We'll pay you a visit there sometime. Take care, and we love you.

Love,

Mom and Dad

Yes! I'm going to Ron's house! I've never seen it before, but I expect it to be warm and cozy. I can't wait for Christmas!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. I headed for the library with Harry and Ron, hoping to finish homework early. We got a pile of books, opened them and started scribbling on parchment. Then I remembered that I forgot the letter I was supposed to show Ron, and the book I borrowed from the library. I got up and ran towards the common room. As I looked for the book I was supposed to find, an group of owls flew inside the window and dropped a parcel on my bed. I looked at it. It's from Steve again. When will he ever stop? I opened the package and saw a magnificent purple dress robe with large gemstones. I wrapped the package and sent it back to him with a short note.

__

Impressive. But didn't I tell you that I already have a boyfriend?

That should make him stop. As I finally found the book, I grabbed the letter and strolled toward the library. I made way for the corridor, and saw Lara walking. I expect she's on the way to the library. I walked at a far distance behind her. She took a sharp turn to the left, and I kept following her. She stopped to gaze at a painting on the wall, and her books fell down on the floor. I stopped walking, hoping not to let her see me. Then I saw her touch the necklace, and the books flew straight toward her hand. She didn't have a wand, but she managed to summon the books through her necklace?! I was so shocked that I dropped the book and the letter. Lara heard me and she darted her eyes toward mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	15. Lara: A little game

Chapter Fifteen

By Claidi

Stupid books. Stupid books. Stupid books. I kept repeating this sentence in my head as I stared at my books that lay on the floor. Stupid books. Now I would have to pick them up. I was tired and I didn't have the time to pick up books. After I got here, after I got to stand on my own two feet, all I did was do the exams and catch up. I was tired and not in the mood. I breathed deeply then clutched my fists. These were the things that calmed me down: breathing and clutching my fist. Then I thought, hey I could use my new powers to get those damned books. Who the hell was here to see? No one. I touched my necklace. I sort of prayed to it. Please, please let me still have it. Then I thought about the books flying to my hand. The books did. Thank goodness I still have it. For a second I thought that when I left the forest, the power was left there. I breathed a sign of relief. 

I heard something. Like books falling. Did my books fall again? No. I turned around and saw Callista. She had this look of horror. She looked at me with shock and surprise. She must have seen my little magic trick. 

"What did you see?" I asked her while approaching her.

"Nothing. Nothing." 

"Don't lie to me. Why the hell did you have that look in your face? You saw it," I snapped.

"I did. I saw it. How'd you do it?" she answered me.

"Why should I tell you?" 

"I would tell the teachers something fishy is going in you." 

I raised an eyebrow. "Well look who's the tattletale." I rolled my eyes. She's got to have something better than that. "I have a wand concealed in my arm. Does that answer your question?" I lied. 

She nodded. She kept a hard gaze at me. I know she didn't believe me. I know. No matter. I have an alibi. I started to walk away. 

"I saw you fight with that girl." I heard her voice.

I smiled wickedly at her. "Yes, my greatest performance." 

"Your necklace. It's pretty." She changed the subject.

She was trying to squeeze something out of me. Let's play a game then.

"It is. Extraordinary." 

"Where did you get it?" 

"I got it from an admirer from Durmstrang." I lied. "It's from Jonathan." As much as I hated that stupid boy, I had to lie. And besides, it just slipped from my mouth.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend? I thought you and Malfoy are getting married." She smirked.

"We have a truce Callista. Remember? I guess you forgot. I don't care. There's no more truce. We just broke it," I said, "Now back to our subject. He's not my boyfriend." I said.  "And I know you still have a secret boyfriend in Beauxbatons." I lied.

"You know Ron and I are together." 

"Ah yes, the redhead. I almost forgot about that beggar—oh wait, he is not. You said it yourself. Let's say it in civilized terms… Your _underprivileged_ boyfriend." 

 "Leave Ron out of this." she said protectively.

"You see Ron is a part of you. He should always be in it." 

"He isn't. And if you're thinking of a new way to embarrass us with your stupid picture, it won't do anything. We're not hiding it any longer!" 

"But I haven't any plans. I'll think about it later." 

"You are just green with envy. Why? Because no one would love you. No one would sacrifice his life for you. No one would care whether you're dead!" 

The words struck me. But I didn't show it. "You got it wrong you silly girl. Didn't you see the Slytherins mourn for my 'death'? Or are you just blind? And other houses mourned for me too. Didn't you know? And I know you missed me. Didn't you? Missed my scorn towards you. You missed my smirks. You missed my insults. I know you felt sorry for me." 

Callista stared at me. It seemed that I got it all right. "And I don't need you pity." I added.

"Damn you Lara. Just lay off other people's business!" she walked away angrily. 

"I'll stop when you stop too!" I called after her. Hypocrite. She also minded in my business. I started to walk away when I noticed a snowy owl go inside one of the windows. It went to the direction of Callista. She was far off. It must be for her. Time to mind I somebody else's business. I ran after the owl. I tried to catch the owl clicked its beak madly. It flew higher. I jumped up and managed to snatch a feather. The owl tried to attack me.

"You stupid bird! You are making a big mistake!" I looked around, hoping that no one was around to see me jump like a clown.

The bird looked at me. I could sense that it was laughing. 

"Stupid me. I forgot." I said. "Owl. Come. Down." I willed it to come down. I imagined it would come down. It did. I grabbed one of its talons and snatched the letter. The owl looked dazed for a moment. I stared at it. 

"You made me look like an idiot. Now you'll pay." I went to the nearest window and threw the owl out. It shot like a cannonball, cutting through the air. It flapped its wings hastily and flew away. I looked at the letter in my hands. I opened it, barely containing my anticipation. 

It was a letter. From some guy. 

_Dearest Callista,_

_How come you don't reply to my letters? You only reply with short notes! And I do not believe you have a boyfriend. You're teasing me. I still can't sleep without you. And I still can't play Quidditch! And my grades are so low they are hitting the ground! Please reply back with a longer letter!_

_Love_

_Steve_

I felt a smile on my face. Lovely. Callista couldn't reply to this letter! I should do it for her.__

Right. She did have a boyfriend. Stupid Ron. I wish I could tear their love apart. It would be something to remember until the day I die. Evil plan coming in. I bit my tongue to stop from giggling madly. I ran to Common Room. 

It was full, the Common Room. Heads turned when I entered. 

"Lara!" a couple of boys yelled. They ran to me. Fourth-years. Merciful heavens. 

"Sorry boys but I'm not a cradle snatcher." I walked on. Wrong answer.

"I'm a sixth year!" one yelled. Not part of the fourth years.

"I'm seventh!" 

"Me too!" 

I guess my popularity exceeded the meter when I returned from the Forest. Probably because they saw that I survived. Or maybe because they loved damsels-in-distress. I knew I was no damsel-in-distress. But they saw me as one. Pansy said when I fainted a horde of boys came and carried me to the Hospital Wing. I suspect that she was overreacting. But I wasn't sure.

I rolled my eyes. I walked pass them, not bothering. But I walked to slow because by the time I got to the refuge of my room, I was already carrying some magic chocolate éclairs, which wouldn't melt even if it were under the sun or in an oven. I threw them on my bed. Then I went to a desk. 

I started to forge her handwriting. Then I realized that there was a spell that can forge handwriting so long as you have a sample of the person and a quill. I do have a sample. I opened my drawer. Callista's hair was inside. When I snatched the three strands from her head I knew I could use those for future reference. I looked at my Charms book. Found it. I muttered the spell. The quill quivered. A good sign. I started to write. 

_Dear dearest darling Steve,_

_I received your letter and was sore-stricken! You can't sleep without me? I do too! I can't sleep without you! Actually I could, I only think about you then I am whisked away into Dreamland. There I would find you waiting for me. I could still play Quidditch, unlike you. And the secret to it is that I think of you congratulating me after the game. It encourages me. I miss you too! Your green eyes, your blond hair, your sexy muscular build…you do not know how miserable I am here! Whatever lies I have told you in the past are nothing now! I was under a…ridiculous state or spell of madness, which made me not like you! The one who did that is a stupid redheaded geek. The stupid redheaded boy by the name of Ron Weasley is pestering me! Trying ever so hard to grab my attentions! You do not know how much pain it causes me! If you can come here, please oh please beat up that jerk for me! He scares me! And you do not want your darling Callista to be scared, right? _

_And you are right. I do not have a boyfriend. I was just testing your loyalties. I wanted to know if you would still be my Steve even if I do have a boyfriend. And with your reply, I am now truly convinced of your devotion for me. _

I read it again. Something was missing. Oh what the heck! I'll write something about me in there. And I'll tell him to send me something too. So then I would know something about Callista! 

_There's a girl like me here. She's pretty, maybe even a lot more beautiful than me. And she's very, very smart. Her name is Lara Nemesis. She is so perfect. Just like me! Or maybe not like me. Better than me. I wish that you would owl her. She's such a good friend. And don't mention this in your reply okay? You question why…the answer is because I planned to surprise her. If you write it in your reply, she might read and the plan would be ruined. I know you don't want that to happen. Well so ends my letter. Write a longer one in return, okay? I love reading your handwriting!_

_Love,_

_Callista_

I reread it. I laughed. Yes, a perfect plan. And if that stupid boy would be gullible enough to toy with, my life would be perfect. I called Thestral. She meowed and ran to me. Then she took the letter and made her way to the owl posts. I smiled. This would be really good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, I toyed with my powers. During a little stroll with my Pansy and Malfoy, I made a bunch of leaves fall from the tree and into Crabbe and Goyle's head. They were following us. I didn't have to whisper incantations, touch my necklace, use my wand, or anything. I only have to look at it and imagine what would happen. No one knew of course. They just saw it as a coincidence. It was autumn and lost of leaves fell. So maybe that's the reason why Callista and Ron were covered with leaves when they came back from the outside. No it wasn't the reason. I caused it. I was watching them from a window. No one knew. It was fun. 

After that, I went to the Library to read some books. I saw Callista inside. She was studying. I did a little trick in my mind and made her inkbottle fall. Callista gasped and cleaned the mess. How so very simple. I sat on the very outermost corner of the Library and read a book I got out of the shelf. It was fiction. It's about a witch stuck in another world. No not the Muggle world. Some weird bizarre world. Someone went near me. I was about to snap at him but then I stopped. It was Malfoy. 

"We have a game next week. We have to practice." He said.

Did I mention that Malfoy was the new Slytherin captain? 

"Sure. Practice, now?" 

"Tomorrow. At the Quidditch Pitch. Three o'clock." 

"Why so serious all of the sudden?" I asked. 

"I'm captain. You have to be." He smirked. He patted my shoulder.

"Be there." 

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

He started to go.

"Malfoy!" 

He turned around sharply. "What?" 

"Who are we going to play against?" 

"None other than Gryffindor."


	16. Callista: Mudfight

Chapter Sixteen

By Moonlight Rhapsody

I knelt down and groped into the darkness. I got hold of my broom, and pulled it out. We had Quidditch practice today, at exactly 3:00. I decided to go there at 2:55. I brushed my hair and tied it. I clutched my Firebolt and walked out of the dormitory. I peeped out the window. What a fine day. Clear, sky and warm weather. My first practice as Gryffindor Keeper. I trudged along the steps, towards the Gryffindor Common Room. As I was about to take the last step, an eagle owl zoomed toward me, almost making me fall. It dropped a letter. I bent over and picked it up. It was from Steve. Did he believe me? Is this his last letter to me? I wish. I opened the letter.

__

My Dearest Callista,

I knew you loved me. I knew you were just testing me. And I passed. I will stay forever loyal to you, by your side, holding your arm and kissing those luscious lips of yours. I don't want to see you sad nor hear you miserable. I'll beat up that jerk for you when I see him. No Callista, do not be scared for your knight in shining armor will save you. I will save you. Now, I feel better, for you have confessed your undying devotion for me. When I see you, I'll wrap my arms around you and give you the most passionate kiss. I really miss you. I love you Callista.

Love,

Steve

What is he talking about? He's becoming psychotic. No. He _is_ psychotic. He's losing it. I threw the letter and made my way to the Quidditch Pitch. 

The whole team was already there. I ran toward them, and the practice began. Ron decided to help us practice. We mounted our brooms and headed for our positions. Just when we were about to start, the Slytherin team barged in the Quidditch Pitch. Great. Just great. My day was almost perfect. Harry, our captain, zoomed down toward them. I sense trouble.

"We booked this field today, so I suggest you bring your fat asses out of here." Malfoy demanded.

"We got here first. We have a special letter signed by McGonagall." Harry looked angry.

"But we have a special letter signed by Snape!" 

"We got here first. We are booked at 3:00 today!" 

"We are booked at 3:00 too!"

"Well, it's already 3:10! You're late! So we get the field!"

Malfoy seemed to ignore Harry. He commanded his team to practice. They flew to the other side of the field. Why can't they just come back when we're done? We ignored them and we practiced. Ron tossed some ordinary balls for me to block. I was doing well until Ron's broom started to go bonkers. It was deliberately trying to make Ron fall to the ground. All of us stopped to look at him. Even the Slytherins. Then I saw Lara. She was smiling. She's doing it again, using that power. I had to stop her.

I soared toward her, and deliberately bumped into her broom.

"Stop it Lara!" 

"Stop what Callista? And why did you bump into my broom?"

"You know what I'm talking about Lara! Stop making Ron fall!"

"Why would I ever make your underprivileged boyfriend fall off his broom? It's just a waste of time."

"Just stop it Lara! Stop ruining my life!"

" I'm not making Ron fall!"

She's lying. I know she's doing it. She was smiling a while ago. I bumped her broom again.

"Stop it!" she yelled at me. She nearly fell. I bumped into her again.

"**STOP IT!**" She bellowed at me.

"I'll stop if you stop hurting Ron!"

"I am not doing it!"

"Don't deny it you slut!"

"I am not a slut you bitch!"

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"**SHUT UP!**" we yelled at each other at the same time. A sound of thunder boomed through the field. A strong gust of wind hurled toward me. I crashed toward the stands. I fell into the ground. Drops of rain were suddenly pouring out of the sky. I could see Lara getting on her feet. I guess she might have crashed too.

I ran toward her and started to pull her hair. She kicked me. I slapped her. She punched me. I pulled her hair again. She pushed me and I fell to the ground. I got hold of a handful of mud and crammed it in her face. We went rolling in the field, now muddy and wet. I boxed her in the eye. She kicked me. I punched her in the stomach. She looked weaker. Good. I slapped her on the face. She punched me on the stomach. It ached like hell. Then she kicked me. As I was about to punch her again, I felt a hand restraining me from doing it. I turned around to see who it was. It was Angelina. I saw Lara too. Pansy was restraining her.

"Let me go!" I yelled at Angelina. I could hear Lara struggling with Pansy.

"I want to kick her!" She yelled at Pansy.

"Just let me go Angelina, I want to kill her!"

"**Let go!**" we yelled at the same time and Pansy and Angelina flew backwards.

She ran to me and we fought again. I wanted to do damage to her. I want to make her pay for ruining my life. I could not contain my anger anymore. I wanted to release it all. My blood was boiling. Every part of my body wanted to scream with anger. I wanted to kill her. I wanted her down. I wanted to show her what I'm made of. 

She kicked me, and I punched her again. But when she was about to pull my hair, Malfoy pulled her. I felt someone pulling me too. It was Ron.

"Callista, please, let's go!" Ron said. He was wet from head to toe. I realized I was too. Only I was dirty and muddy. I glared at Lara. Her hair was a mess, filled with mud. She stared at me and she went away.

I picked up my broom and went towards the Common Room. I took a quick bath and polished my broom. I'm going to beat Lara in Quidditch, if it's the last thing I do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	17. Lara: Brooms Fail all the Time

Chapter Seventeen

By Claidi

I was filled with mud from head to toe. Why? Because that bitch Callista and I had a big mud fight. And that git Malfoy had the nerve to restrain me! Well, I guess I have to thank him. If he didn't stop me, I might be back at the Hospital Wing with a case of influenza. I'll thank him after I finish with my shower. I looked down at the drain as it sucked the dirt from me. Oh, and I have to say sorry to Pansy. I didn't imagine her flying out. How did that happen? And one of the Gryffindor Chasers flew too. And why the hell did it rain when the day had a perfectly clear sky? Stupid Callista. It's her fault. She must have caused it. The deal with that girl was too deep to fathom. Weird bitch. I have to admit that I did try to make Ron fall from his broom. No, wait I didn't. I just meant for Ron to be scared by making his broom go nuts. I didn't mean him to fall. Oh the look in his face was something to remember! 

I finished scrubbing the remaining grime in my body. I took my towel and wrapped it around me. I quickly dressed up. I wrapped a towel on my hair. I didn't want to go down the Common Room looking like some turbaned freak. I stayed at my room. I lied down on my bed and started to draw. I have to say that I'm a good artist. Right now I'm drawing Callista fall off her broom. I swore then that I would make her fall from her broom on the Quidditch game. 

I heard the door open. It was Pansy. She was also soaking wet. 

"Hi Pansy." I greeted.

"Hey." She sat beside me. 

"I'm sorry about what happened." I said.

Pansy looked at me. "It's not your fault. The wind probably made me fly. It happened to you too." 

"I know. But I'm sorry to have shouted at you." 

"You don't have too. It's Callista's fault anyway. She shouldn't have accused you. I mean what's the deal with her? Her stupid git of a boyfriend's broom must really be whack in the first place." 

"Malfoy must be angry at me for ruining practice." 

"No he's not. And you didn't start it. Miss Beauxbatons did." 

I remained silent. Pansy must have noticed because she patted my back and said, "Don't worry. You'll get her at the Quidditch game." 

I smiled. Yes, I would get her. I heard a meow.

"Thestral. Here kitty." Pansy cooed. 

Thestral jumped at my bed and dropped a letter on my hand. Pansy petted her. 

"Who's it from?" she asked.

I opened it and all my anger disappeared. It was a letter from Steve. Now I could really get back at her.

"It's from Steve." 

"Steve? Who's the dork?" 

I explained to her. Pansy became as excited as I was.

"Open it!" she urged. 

_Dear Lara,_

_Callista, my loveable girlfriend, told me about you. You seem like a nice person to be her friend. She said you are prettier than her. Because she is MY Callista, I believe her. Send me a picture so then I would see what you look like. Who knows, I might forget about her and come to your loving arms. _

_Steve_

I threw the letter at the floor and stepped on it. 

"What an asshole." I said as I tore it into shreds. I didn't want to reply to this big moron.

"I agree. How so superficial." Pansy told me. 

"Even if I do want to make Callista's life utterly miserable, I wouldn't do _that_." 

"Want to go down?" Pansy asked.

I patted my hair. "Sure. My hair's pretty dry now." 

I stood up and followed Pansy out of the corridor and into the Common Room. I sat on one of the armchairs. What should I do to get back at Callista? I still didn't know how to control people. Maybe I could practice now. I scanned the room. Crabbe and Goyle. Perfect example. The two stupidest people in the planet. I focused all my attention at Goyle. Goyle has the intellect of flobberworms. That would be easy. Malfoy was sitting with them. I wanted to make Malfoy laugh. A sorry gift. 

_Goyle…act like a chicken. _I thought. 

I noticed that Goyle looked dazed. He started to stir. He waved his hands for a little bit. Malfoy and Crabbe looked strangely at him. 

_Come on you stupid git. Act like a chicken!_

No reaction. Just movement that looked more like convulsing. 

Why wasn't he following me? More temptation. More force. 

_Act it Goyle. You know you want to. You know you can be a chicken! _I thought. I imagined that I was telling him that. That I was tempting him. Lara the temptress…sounds good. 

_Act it. _

Then suddenly, like a jolt, Goyle started squawking madly. He flapped his arms crazily and pranced around the room. Everybody laughed. Including Malfoy. It felt so good, controlling people. And I was successful. A little gift for Malfoy. 

But that was just the beginning. I could only control stupid people and not all people were stupid. But who cares if the people I control were stupid idle-minded fools? The point was that I could. And once I did this…I felt it. No one knew about the feeling. The feeling! The feeling that you could control people! It was like a wave of power, crashing on you and giving you what you want…giving the power to control them! It felt like a drug. I was addicted to it. Like a Muggle drug. Ecstasy. But it wasn't a bad thing. It was a good thing. I could control people! The feeling was satisfying every part of my body. No one could stop me. But I wasn't crazy. I was greedy. It was for me. All for me. A great big dose of overwhelming control. Back in Durmstrang, I could manipulate people into doing what I wanted. But no, it wasn't like this. I didn't have to persuade them to do what I wanted. I just have to think. I could control everybody! With this I could have anything. But not now. My life would be complete—no more than complete—if I could fulfill my greatest conquest. My greatest conquest: successfully control Callista. 

Goyle kept on acting like a chicken. I laughed. I swore that tears were coming out of my eyes! It was so funny. Unfortunately, every good thing has an end.

_Stop._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quidditch. I liked the game but I never loved it. I wasn't obsessed like the others, playing hard just to win. Playing as so to have the Cup. Pathetic. Before I played in a team, Quidditch was just a word. Nothing more. I didn't care about it. I wasn't some sport fanatic. And it was only a bunch of balls passed around. During my first year, I didn't care about it. They forced us to watch the Quidditch games commenced in our school. Or rather, they forced me. It was anything but exciting. I didn't want to watch the players play. I wanted to play. I wanted to be the one to be in the stadium. But some morons just bruised my esteem by telling me that girls couldn't play. It was stupid. And I wasn't to give up. I wanted to play and I don't want to watch. The girls were stupid also. Moronic females. They said it was tomboyish. They said it was unladylike. Who cares? I did audition for Quidditch. And I was the first girl to play in Durmstrang. Sexist freaks. Quidditch there was old fashioned. Who says girls couldn't play? And thus, due to my rebelliousness and outspokenness, I gained the respect of the people. They accepted me as a Quidditch player. And I was playing ever since. 

I was wearing my Quidditch uniform. My long hair was tied in a stylish knot. I didn't think that I could play with hair flying behind me. We were about to enter the stadium. I was the only girl in the team. The old captain, Marcus Flint was a prejudice to girls. If he were still here, I could have strangled him. Or better yet, he would have been my very own puppet. Malfoy was giving a pep talk. Whatever. If he weren't the captain, he would have been smirking all the way. Leadership does something bad to people. 

"You're a good Chaser Lara. You could avoid Miss Beauxbatons." Malfoy told me.  

"Do you think I can't?" I asked him.

"Never doubted you for a moment." 

I never got to reply. The music started and we mounted our brooms and flew out. 

"Here is the Slytherin team!" Some Gryffindor by the name of Lee Jordan was commentating. I heard cheers. "Lead by the new captain Draco Malfoy! The other players are Derrick, Bole, Montague, Warrington, Pucey, and, of course, the exchange student from Durmstrang, Lara Nemesis!" 

I rolled my eyes. Pathetic introduction. 

"And here comes the Gryffindor team lead by new captain, Harry Potter!" He continued. Cheers from the crowd. Whatever. "The players are Spinnet, Bell, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley, and the other exchange student from Beauxbatons, Callista de Laplace!" 

Cheers once more erupted at the stands. I noticed that Callista blushed. I looked around and saw Ron waving at her. 

"I want a good clean fight." I heard Madame Hooch tell to us players. "Captains shake hands." 

Malfoy and Harry seemed to hesitate. Then they shook hands. But I knew that they were trying to break each other's fingers. I laughed silently. 

"And the Quaffle is released. Madame Hooch blows the whistle—and the game starts!!!" 

I flew up and went after Angelina Johnson. I didn't have time to listen to the commentaries. For me, the role of the Chaser was much more important than the Seeker. The Seeker could only score once. One of the Bludgers crossed her path. She dropped the Quaffle. I caught it and made my way to Callista. She had this new look in her. She was more focused. I knew she had a goal. I knew she wanted to beat me. No way in hell. I gripped harder on the Quaffle and flew. The others were following me. One of the Weasleys hit a Bludger to my direction. I avoided it. I also have a goal. I also wanted to beat Callista. But I didn't want to look so obvious. Callista was damn sure that I would shoot it. So I faked it. I passed the Quaffle to Warrington. He shot the Quaffle.

"And due to the admirable fake of Chaser Nemesis—Nemesis is an excellent Chaser, rather attractive too—" I grimaced at the commentary. There was no time for admirers. And

"JORDAN!!!" I heard Professor McGonagall bellow.

"Anyway, the Quaffle is shot by Warrington and SLYTHERINS SCORE! TEN TO ZERO!" He didn't sound very enthusiastic. No wonder, he was a Gryffindor. 

_Be enthusiastic you moron.  _

I hope that will do the trick. 

I closed in one of the Chasers once more, Bell this time. She was holding the Quaffle. She avoided our Keeper, Pucey, and scored. I didn't mind. A challenge. I love that. Bole, a Beater, hit a Bludger and sent it flying to Spinnet, who was holding the Quaffle. She managed to avoid it but in consequence, lost the Quaffle. The score was ten-ten. Johnson caught the Quaffle and tossed it inside one of the hoops. Spinnet grabbed it but I stole it from her. I passed it to Montague. Callista blocked the Quaffle but she had no time to block the fast rebound of Warrington. The score was even once more. Twenty-twenty. Bell got the Quaffle and passed it to Johnson. She tried to shoot but it was blocked. 

"Gryffindor Seeker Harry Potter has seen the Snitch! He is following it, closely observed by Slytherin Seeker Malfoy!" I looked up. Merciful heavens, those two were just zooming about while we sweat ourselves by trying to score. Malfoy, for crying out loud! Catch the stupid Snitch. 

I wish I didn't look up. Johnson stole the Quaffle from me. I cursed her silently. Then I flew faster and faster, gaining speed and regained the Quaffle. I tried to shoot it but Callista blocked it. She smiled at me. Then she mouthed the words, _Beat you._ I managed to restrain my anger. This was a game and personal things shouldn't be on the way. And I wasn't going to be a spoilsport. 

I flew and noticed at the corner of my eye, one of the Weasleys aiming a Bludger at me. Were the Weasleys stupid? If they were the relatives to Ron here, maybe they were.

_Don't hit me with the Bludger. _

He didn't. Maybe I controlled him. Maybe not. Maybe he changed his mind. 

Montague passed me the Quaffle. I soared and shot the Quaffle. _Beat you back,_ I mouthed. 

Bell scored. Warrington scored. Pucey blocked. Callista blocked. Pretty soon all the happenings just passed me by like a blur. I felt like everything I did was automatic. I scored two times. But the other team did too. It was always even. The score was forty-forty, and yet the Snitch hadn't been caught. 

Callista smiled wickedly at me. It was supposed to be my job. And she was still eyeing me with a hard gaze. I tried to shoot a goal. Callista blocked it and almost threw it at my face. That was the end of the line. 

I imagined her broom was jerking. I imagined her broom was out of control. 

Callista was hanging on her broom for dear life. I continued with the game as if nothing happened. We shot a goal. But still it was a tie. Fifty-fifty. The broom was still jerking. I could see the panic in Callista. I would really want to see her Ron cry for her. I imagined that the broom failed. I imagined that the broom was an ordinary broom. Callista's broom stopped twitching and started to fall.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I heard her shrill scream. It was satisfying.

"HARRY!!! CATCH HER!!!!!" I heard Ron's voice. 

Harry being the good boy he was, dove and tried to catch Callista.

NO! I imagined his broom fail. It was falling. 

But I made a mistake. Instead of imagining Harry's own Firebolt, I imagined a broom. And all the brooms failed. 

I soon found myself screaming my lungs out. Everyone was gasping. Shock. I was shocked too. I was breathing hard, I was thinking fast. I was gasping for air as I tried to calm down. But how could I calm down when I was about to fall and break into little pieces? The air was rushing to me, an opposing force. Gravity was pulling me down. Suddenly, I felt everything stop. I didn't know how. It just happened in slow motion. I saw Ron conjure his broom using his wand. I saw the broom come to him. Then everything was back to normal like a jolt of lightning. 

I hadn't anticipated this. I hadn't thought that I would fall with Callista. I tried to focus on my broom working again. Even if my mind was racing for a solution. Even if I was in grave danger of breaking all my bones. Even if everyone was going to be injured because of me, I hesitated.

Instead of imagining my broom working again, I imagined all the brooms working again. It would be suspicious if only mine worked. My knot was undone and my hair was flying wildly with the wind. My Granian was below me and I saw it work again. It lay in the air, motionless and stationary. I passed it as I fell but I managed to catch the handle and hold with one hand. I was hanging there. With great effort I jumped back to mount it. I looked around. Almost all the players were on their brooms. 

I was too late on Callista. Her Firebolt lay in smashed pieces. I saw that Ron was carrying her. Lovebirds. No! I imagined the broom fail. And I felt mine fail too. I screamed once more. Not in terror. But in anger. How could I have been so stupid, making the same mistake twice! I used all my strength to elevate the brooms. But I was too late with Ron. His broom was not working and he fell. With Callista.

They were hugging each other as they rolled at the field. I watched with horror as I saw my archenemy produce the happiest face I have ever seen in her. I wanted so much for Ron to mourn for her. But I failed. I only succeeded in making my enemy love him even more.


	18. Callista: A Little Blessing

Chapter Eighteen

By Moonlight Rhapsody

I tried to hold on. My fingers were getting sweaty. The broom was out of control. I felt my heartbeat beating very quickly. And then my broom failed. It fell down. And I was still holding it. The moment I realized I was falling, I let go of it. I felt this unexplainable feeling in my stomach. I hated it. I was falling down to the dirt. I screamed to let go of the fear inside me. I still felt the uneasy feeling. I wanted it to stop, I wanted to cease this game. But this was no longer a game, this was reality. My heart kept beating like crazy. I kept my eyes open. I could see I was still far from the ground. But once my body hits the earth. I will cease from existence. I clenched my teeth. I prayed. I noticed a tear trickle down my cheek. I kept strong and wished that I would survive. But not all wishes come true. I know that. I thought of my parents. My friends. Harry. Ron. I guess this might be goodbye. I closed my eyes. Then I felt something hard. A broom? I opened my eyes. It was my prince. It was Ron. 

I wrapped my arms around him. I held tight. His broom was working. We were smoothly zooming down toward the ground. The moment I thought I was going to be safe, I was wrong. His broom went faster. He couldn't control it anymore. I held tighter. If I was going to die, I'd rather die with him. I closed my eyes. Then I felt an impact on my body. We hit the ground. But we were alive. I felt dizzy and my back ached, but I tried to get up to my feet. I saw him standing up. I ran toward him and hugged him. I felt tears cascade down my cheeks. But I was smiling.

"Don't cry. Everything's going to be alright now." He wiped away my tears. I smiled back at him. I hugged him again. 

"Are you two okay?" Harry landed his broom.

"Yeah. We're fine." Ron held his arm.

"What's the matter?" I asked him. It looked as if his arm was injured. "Harry, I'll go with Ron to the Hospital Wing."

"No, it's fine really." 

"No. I'll go with you to the Hospital Wing." I insisted. 

After all, he did try to save him. He wouldn't be injured if I didn't fall. 

We walked on the grassy field, and out of the Quidditch Pitch. Ron was still clutching his arm. We went up to the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomfrey treated him.

"We better go up the Common Room and get some rest." I told him. So we went up, and faced the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Gillyweed." The portrait opened.

"I better go up our dorm." Ron walked away, but I pulled his arm.

"No, wait, I haven't thanked you yet." I looked at him straight into the eye. 

"Thank you." I whispered. "You risked my life just to save me. Not many people will do that for me. If you didn't save me, I'd probably dead by now…"

I held his hand and our lips touched. For the second time. But this time, it was different. It was more passionate, deeper than before. I didn't want to let go of him. But I had to. And as our lips parted, I felt wonderful…

The wonderful feeling of being in love. And I was thankful that of all the boys in the world, I had him. Nobody was like him. Funny, sweet, romantic and adventurous. Not to mention brave. 

He left me with a smile as he went up to their dormitory. I stayed in the Common Room. I sat down on an armchair and I felt my eyes getting heavier…and I fell asleep.

I heard footsteps. I opened my eyes to see that it was the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"The game was cancelled." Harry announced. "The teachers decided to inspect what happened to our brooms. They took our brooms. Where's yours?"

"I don't really remember. I let go of it when I was falling." I said to him.

"They found a 2 broken brooms in the field." Katie told me. "Is your broom a Firebolt?"

"Yes. It is. Why? Did they find a Firebolt?" I asked.

"Yes. They did. And they found a Nimbus Excel too."

"Ron's broom? Ron's broom is broken?"

"Yeah."

I felt depressed. Ron loved that broom! And I gave it to him… And he used it just to save my life… 

"I better go. I'm tired." I told them. 

I walked up to the Common Room and lay down on my bed. I think I know who did this to me. Lara. She is such a bitch. A slut. A whore. And wherever she got that power of hers, I am sure it's pure evil. I took my wand out and studied it.

Fourteen inches. Ebony and unicorn hair. Swishy. We bought it in Ollivanders. The wands in France were not as good as the ones Mr. Ollivander made. We had to use Floo Powder. I hated it. I had the same uneasy feeling I had when I fell down from my broom. Oh. I remembered my broom. I have to write to Dad about getting a new one.

I wanted to get parchment, a quill and ink. I was very tired. I was too lazy to get up or say a spell. I was out of my mind. I thought about trying to summon the parchment on my table without saying a spell. It's stupid. I know it would never work. But no-one was there. I could act stupid for all I care. I waved my wand, keeping my mouth shut. I laughed after I waved, but then I noticed that parchment, the quill and the ink were right beside me.

I felt my eyes widen with shock. I actually did it? Or was there another person in the room? I sat up and looked around. No-one was there. This is weird. 

I tried it again. I waved my wand at the letter on my table. 

__

Burst into flames.

And as these words came into my mind, the letter blazed with flames. I could not believe it. 

I tried it again. I waved my wand at the door.

__

Open.

It opened! What was this? I kept trying again and again, using this little "blessing" that was given to me.

In about 30 minutes, I have made things fly into the air, blow up, become any size I want, be on fire, be invisible and so on. I felt so amazed by what I can do! I was enjoying it a lot. Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, and other girls suddenly showed up at the dormitory. Ginny ran to me and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she looked really happy for me.

"Yeah. And I'm glad your brother is was there."

All the girls stared at me, giggling. 

"What?" I asked them.

"You and Ron make a perfect pair!" Lavender exclaimed.

I blushed really hard and smiled. I tried not to look at them. They were laughing about, going on about how sweet we were when we fell.

"The whole Hogwarts saw you two hugging each other!" Parvati announced.

"I'm so jealous! You two are the sweetest!" One Sixth Year said.

"Stop it!" I said laughing.

They giggled even more.

"Let us welcome, the newest couple of the year, Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley!" one girl shouted. 

I didn't know who said it, but whoever did it said it in a really loud voice that the Girl's Dormitory was filled with laughter and teases. When they finally decided to stop, Ginny went near me and sat down on my bed.

"So you going to our house for Christmas?" she asked.

"Yeah. And I'm really excited." I was grinning at her. I really was excited. I don't know why. I just wanted to be with Ron for the Christmas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Dear Mom and Dad,

We were playing Quidditch today, and I had a little accident. My broom was smashed into pieces. I would like another broom please. Preferably a Firebolt again. Don't worry, I'm fine. I hope you are too.

Love,

Callista

I called Artemis and sent the letter. It was about 9:00 in the evening. I forgot to write a letter after the girls arrived. 

After a short while she came back with a reply.

__

Dear Callista,

We have ordered your new broom. It will be arriving tomorrow or the day after. We hope you did not get injured. Be careful playing Quidditch. We don't want you getting hurt. We miss you and take care.

Love,

Mom and Dad

I kept my parchment, quill and ink and kept the letter. The Dormitory was quiet and everyone except me was busy sleeping. The only light I had was a small lamp on my table. I tucked myself for bed. I took out my wand and waved at the lamp.

__

Turn off.

And it turned off.

Cool.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	19. Lara: Invitation

Chapter Nineteen

By Claidi

"Ms. Nemesis. Please hand your broom." Madame Hooch told me after I landed. The game was cancelled. Oh well. At least Gryffindor didn't win. 

"What do you mean hand in my Granian?" I demanded.

"We have to strip it." 

"Strip it? Pardon me but did you just say that you would dissect my broom? _My broom_?" My heart skipped a beat. Did they suspect me? 

"Yes Ms. Nemesis. We have to see if the brooms have Dark Magic." 

I breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't suspect me. Thank goodness.

"All right. But I would like to say that this broom is _customized_. And I certainly wouldn't want it ruined by the time it's back." 

Madame Hooch stared at me in disbelief. I guess she couldn't get over the fact that I just did that. 

"A customized broom? No wonder I've never known this kind. Well, it would be back as good as before." She left. 

That was the first time I had the chance to look around my surroundings. I saw Callista practically crying her eyes out. Puh-leaze. Quit it with the mushy crap. I think I'm going to vomit. Harry went down and talked to them. Ron held his arm. Well, well. My efforts have a reward. Ron was injured. But I soon realized that it wasn't good. Callista would take care of him. Ron would love her more. I stamped on the ground. Everything was wrong! Everything! I clenched my fist. I breathed hard. Calm down. Calm down. At first I thought that my own power was working on me because I felt myself calming down and drifting away from the world. I was swooning…slowly losing my ground. **NO!**I shouldn't lose my consciousness. I walked slowly to the Common Room. Never mind the rest of the team. I have to get there and rest before I fall to the ground. 

Why had I been so utterly foolish? I knew right then and there that I was overconfident of my power. That I could use it. I wasn't regretting the fact that I did try to make Callista fall of her broom. Actually, I was proud of it. If everybody knew my power was normal then I would have spread the word. I was stupid for overestimating my power. I drained of it. I was too tired. I could barely walk back to the Common Room. I was staggering. 

Fortunately I reached the Common Room without collapsing. It was empty. I guess they were still in the Quidditch Pitch…wondering what the hell was with brooms. Let them be. I sat on of the armchairs and closed my eyes. I was exhausted. It never crossed my mind that my power did have a limit. That it would drain me of my strength. My thoughts were swooning inside my mind. Swimming around in circles and making confused. I was drained of everything. I couldn't even raise a finger. I lay there like some paralyzed catatonic. I was disinclined to move. But then I couldn't. My head ached and at the same time it felt as blank and as empty as space. Though I hated to admit it, I felt like a hollow log. I felt sick to the stomach but at the same time it felt good. I didn't know what I felt. Everything just came zooming in. 

Hate, love…they were mixed together into some saturating concoction. Anger, joy…confusion, understanding…sadness, happiness…misery…bliss… I was everything at the same time. I felt like I was unconscious even if I wasn't. I felt like a troubled soul stuck between heaven and hell. I was here—no, I was not here. Neither way I didn't know. All I know was that I stayed inside me, gaining strength as I rested. I didn't know what happened to me. I didn't know why I felt it. Must be because I was confused and I knew my mind had now become a huge puzzle with millions of pieces missing. I didn't know what I wanted to do. But more importantly, I didn't know what I needed to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty before I let Goyle here kiss you." A sneering voice entered my bewildered thoughts. 

I opened my eyes. I was lucky I did. I didn't want _Goyle_ to kiss me. 

I saw Malfoy. Oh who wouldn't be that mean anyway?

"Thank you Prince Charming for threatening me to wake up." I replied sarcastically. My head still hurt. 

"You're absolutely welcome." 

"Get straight to the point. Why did you wake me from my one-hundred year slumber?" 

I notice Vivienne come down from the girls' dormitories. She smiled. 

"Thank goodness you're awake. Janice and I shook the hell out of you and still you were still sleeping." She said. She turned to Malfoy. "How'd you wake her?" 

"I told her that Goyle would wake Sleeping Beauty with a kiss." Malfoy replied proudly. Like that was something to be proud of. Goyle wasn't even here. 

"Oi. Nice one. Anyone would wake up with that." Vivienne raised a perfect eyebrow.  

"So why did you wake me up?" I demanded.

"It's night Lara. Duh. Come with us. Unless you plan to come down with anorexia." Vivienne said.

"What do you mean?" 

"Dinner. You didn't eat since breakfast." Malfoy butted in. 

"Oh." 

I went down with them. Pansy, Yasmine, and, Janice were already eating. They asked me about what the deal was with the brooms. I didn't say anything. Why should I? Why should I tell them about my power when I shouldn't? Because I didn't fully participate in their inquiry, they changed the subject. Boys. I glanced at Malfoy and his comrades. They were glancing at us too and snickering. Who wouldn't? The subject boys was probably the most idiotic in the world. I couldn't help but snicker. 

I knew by now that with my vainness people would mistake me and think I was obsessed with the opposite sex. No. I was not. I do have friends, Malfoy for example but I never had a real actual boyfriend. It sickens me to my guts. And I didn't have time to worry about my love life. I had my priorities. And my priorities were more important than love. I worked hard to get to the top and I didn't plan on ruining it with an interfering relationship. Though I was bombarded with letters and sweets and treats, I never did favor anyone. Never. And I never had a crush. And I never plan to. I would kill myself if I do.

"I'm going skiing this Christmas. Where are you going this Christmas holiday?" Yasmine asked us.

That took me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked before any of them answered.

"Christmas holidays Lara. Unless you've forgotten about vacation. I would be going to Rome for a week!" Vivienne said.

"My family and I plan to visit my grandmother." Janice grimaced.

"We are going to go to one of the most historical places in the Wizard world: Salem, Massachusetts. " Pansy told us.

This was serious. I didn't plan to go near the Muggles. And besides, I wouldn't be welcome entirely. What would I do? 

 "How 'bout you Lara?" Yasmine asked.

"I don't know. I didn't want to go home though…" Wrong answer.

**"What? You mean that you would stay here for the holidays? Alone??"** Vivienne shrilled indignantly. 

Ears perked up. Everyone looked at me. I swear I heard the wheels in their heads turning. They must be thinking, _oh boy! Lara's staying here! Alone! That's my chance to pull a move on her! _Stupid morons. I smiled complacently at them. I wished that I were completely regenerated. If I was I could have killed them. But then, killing someone would probably drain me again. Maybe even kill me too. 

"Maybe. I could lock myself in my room. I would be happier." 

"Weeks alone!!!" Vivienne continued. 

"Yes alone!" I bellowed, "Stick it to your head. I still haven't any plans so you just calm down." 

"Alright." 

"What was the deal with staying here during the holidays?" I demanded.

"You see the only ones who stay here in the holidays don't have families…like Harry Potter." 

Good grief. Does she have to add him to the conversation? 

"Well you know my situation. And besides, I would rather stay here than with them." 

"You've got a point." Yasmine offered.

"Maybe something will come up. Who knows?" Janice said.

Who knows? I don't know! I don't know if something will come up. But I would be willing to stay here than with the Muggles.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I isolated myself from the crowd during the morning. I lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I had no thoughts. I was just staring. Suddenly Thestral jumped on my stomach. Thestral being a pretty big cat gave an impact. A hard impact. 

"Oof! Gawd!" 

Thestral meowed. She had four envelopes in her mouth. I took one and opened it. It was from Felicity.

_Dear Lara, _

_Hey there! Sabina told me that you had this little "encounter" with the tarot cards. I do hope you are all right! We were worried sick! But then, you might be making it up. And also…you wanted that to happen! You always have a knack for danger. We are miserably sorry that we didn't get to reply quickly. It's just that Headmistress Lora Spellinda did not just give new Dark Arts; she also gave us a lot of homework! Could you believe that we have no more time to date our boyfriends? And that the only break we have is sleep hours and eating hours! I might say that you are lucky in Hogwarts but I have no experience there and I can't say that for sure. _

_There was this lady looking for you in Durmstrang. I forgot her name…anyhow she said that she heard about your achievements and wished to learn more about you. Probably would like to be friends with you. Like a benefactress or something. She heard that you were adopted by some Muggle and was deeply distressed that you are. We told her that you went to Hogwarts. You should expect a letter from her. She said she would like to be unknown. I have no idea what she meant. Strangely, this reminds me of a piece of Muggle literature. Daddy-Long-Legs I think. I can't believe that I actually wrote that! _

_Everett, Jonathan, and Stephen sent you letters, I've heard. Did you receive them? I know that you tore it into shreds. You're always like that. You never take advantage of your looks. You hated boys! Well I have to accept the shocking truth. _

_Hugs and kisses from Sabina, Naomi, Abigail, and me. Stephen just looked over my shoulder. He said that I should add his name in the kisses part. How utterly stupid! I mean…he is cute…but I have Robin. I leave you to him… but certainly you would have none of him!_

_Missing you, _

_Felicity_

Who was this lady? It was nice of her to ask about me. My writing materials flew to my bed when I imagined it. 

_Dear Felicity, _

_I completely understand your reason for the delay of your reply. I do wonder who that lady is? _

_Nothing much happened in here. Quidditch. And I'm a Chaser. The game was cancelled and the score was tied. It is disappointing. My first ever official game in Hogwarts and it is cancelled. _

I told her about all the things that happened to me. I hesitated after a couple of sentences. Then I continued writing. I told her almost everything. I didn't tell her about my power. I was told not to and somehow I had to obey. I finished writing my reply. I sent Thestral to the Owlpost with it. I returned my writing materials using my power. Then I proceeded with my other letters. It was scented. Not again. If I were only near the fireplace I would have burned it into many miniscule pieces. I took the chance and opened it. I was right. It was from one of them. I took the rest of the scented envelopes and opened them. I laid them side-by-side and compared. Goodness they were all the same. Did they hire some geek to do their letters for me? Or did they cut it of a magazine? Everett, Jonathan, and Stephen may be cute but they were dull and stupid. They were no match against my intellect. The only thing they were good at was Quidditch. We were on the same team. Well at least they weren't as stupid as Crabbe and Goyle. I threw the letters aside. Suddenly an eagle owl swooped in from my window and dropped a letter on my lap. It perched on one of the bedposts. I took the last one. It was from the lady. It was written in a nice flowing handwriting. It was from someone elegant, I could tell.  

_Dear Lara Nemesis, _

_I have heard of your achievements at Durmstrang. I would really like to know you better. I am one of the many, many alumni of Durmstrang. The past headmaster Karkakoff was an old friend and he had planned to introduce me to you. He was an old schoolmate too. His main reason on why he wanted me to be of an acquaintance to you was that you reminded him of none other than me. Of course I was interested because knowing others are my specialty. Especially others who are exceptionally like me. And you are exceptional according to Karkakoff's descriptions. I am impressed. _

_I want to learn more about you. And since you are no longer in Durmstrang, and since Karkakoff is no longer headmaster, I couldn't just waltz in Durmstrang and demand your presence. I didn't think of myself going to Hogwarts. I know it might sound strange but I try limiting my appearance there. Thus I have come to the solution of inviting you to my home. I do suppose you don't mind spending Christmas with me. And I have learned that you are adopted, by Muggles. I know you are of pureblood. If you aren't then why were you in Durmstrang in the first place? Send me your consent through the owl that delivered this letter. I want so much for a subterfuge before we actually meet. _

_So ends my letter. I hope you do consent of my proposal. _

There was no signature. I wonder who was it from? But nevertheless this lady invited me on my time of need. No way would I stay in this place during the holidays! I imagined my writing materials flying back to me. I started writing. I made my handwriting look beautiful so then she would be impressed. How should I address it when there was no signature? 

_To whom it may concern:_

_I would like to thank you whole-heartedly for inviting me to your home. I would love to. My adoptive parents wouldn't mind at all. It is very kind of you to invite to your home without knowing me personally. I am deeply thankful for your offer. _

_Please do not find this rude but I would like to ask on how I would get there. I have no slightest idea on where your home is or where I should I go. I am sure you would write the answer to my inquiry at your next letter. _

_Once again I would like to say my thanks for I am ever so grateful of your offer._

_Thankfully, _

_Lara Nemesis_

I ordered the owl to come down. It did. I gave it the letter and it flew away. Then I went down and went to my class. But first I went to the Great Hall to meet Pansy and the others. I walked to them and noticed Callista giving Ron a morsel of food from her fork. I rolled my eyes at the spectacle. What was wrong with them? They were acting as if they were married and as if they already have five kids and a house! I caught Callista look at me with a smug look on her face. I wanted to wipe that clear out of her features. She took it in her heart about no one loving me. She was trying to make me jealous. Let her be. I was not jealous. Hardly. I was disgusted. I sat beside.

"You missed the mail." She said while munching on toast.

"It went straight to my room." 

"What's the next class?" 

"Transfiguration." 

Speaking of Transfiguration, I wish I could transfigurate Callista into the toad she really was. I could do that. Pansy and the others…they didn't have the same hatred I had towards her. I hated her until the end of time. I hated her so much I could kill her. It wasn't just some childhood frenzy or some high school grudge. It was even worse than rival gangs. And yes it was even worse than the racist versus the equals. I didn't know why I wanted so much to eliminate her from this world. I wanted so much to make her life miserable. She insulted me. She accused me. And I wouldn't just shrug my shoulders and ignore it. I won't just let her walk away feeling all victory inside her. I won't just let her waltz around with her stupid boyfriend thinking that I can't throw something at her face. I never accepted defeat. And I never failed in showing the bitches of the world what I was made of. 

I didn't notice that I was clenching my fists so hard that my nails made red and white stripes on my palm. I pushed away my thoughts and turned back to my friends. They finished eating and we made our way to the classrooms. I saw Callista. I couldn't help but smirk at her. She stared at me and stopped. In front of me. She actually had the courage to do it. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared back. 

"Get out of my way." I told her.

"I knew you did it," she said to me.

"Did what?" I replied.

"I knew that you were the one who made Ron's broom go whack. And I knew you were the one who made the brooms fail," she said as if expecting me to go down on my knees and beg forgiveness.

I pulled on my most shocked face. I spoke in my fake sobbing voice. "Why Callista! How could you say that to me!" Heads turned. Murmurs covered the hallway. "I would never do that."  My voice became hard. "You should think." 

"I did think. And I got it all." 

"No you didn't. Clearly, you really weren't. If I made the brooms fail, then why my broom too? And why should I make the brooms fail in the first place? No motive. No gain. No nothing." 

"You wanted to kill me." 

"Why should I? How could I? And besides, if I did try to kill you with that broom predicament then why would I add myself to the murder? Answer me." 

"To get less suspicion. And who would try to ruin my life either than you?" 

"A lot of people. And I'm a minor. It's not yet my time to commit murder. And I wouldn't get anything from it." 

"Yes you would. You would get my misery." 

"You are so stupid. If I would want to make you miserable then I would have killed you or anyone you love—" I glanced at Ron with an evil eye, "—right away with a knife. You jump into too many conclusions." 

I walked pass her. There was no use talking to her. She was immovable! My friends were with me. They too hated Callista. I didn't know how to describe Callista. She wasn't crazy. I have to admit that I do want it to happen to her. But she shouldn't jump into conclusions. She shouldn't trust her instincts. Instincts were nothing but bull. What you need was a mind. She had no clues, no evidence. No documented proof. All she did was think this, and think that. Well she was no closer to the truth. I know that she only did this because she hated me and that she didn't have anyone to accuse me. I still couldn't think of a word to fully describe her. She was stupid, yes. She was hardheaded and stubborn. She was really crazy. And she imagined that she was right. She imagined that she was perfect in her imagined twisted little world. She imagined that she knows all. She imagined that she was someone. She imagined that I was always wrong. She imagined that I was always evil. Her head was filled with idiotic remarks, desperate dreams, bull, crap, useless expectations, extreme overestimation, hopeless hopes, and, not to mention, misjudgments. I know now. Callista was the girl with a very, very incurable and hopeless case of schizophrenia. 

I was looking forward on our Christmas break. I wanted to break away from all the troubles, from all the worries, and from Callista. It was she who inflicted my hate to her own self. If she would get off my back once in awhile I wouldn't. I was tired of everything. I didn't believe it at first but I was tired of being mean. Let Callista hate me. She probably didn't realize that she was being the person she hated most: me.  


	20. Callista: The Burrow

Chapter Nineteen

By Moonlight Rhapsody

I woke up to face a wonderful day ahead of me. Today was the start of our Christmas Vacation. I glimpsed at the window. It was snowing. The Hogwarts Grounds, once green, was now white in color. Hagrid's Hut looked like an igloo. It's roof was covered with snow. I smiled. Today was the day we would be going to Ron's house. And I wouldn't want to miss it. I took a bath, and checked my stuff. Yup. It's complete. I went out of the Common Room and ran towards the Great Hall. Parvati and Lavender were in their winter clothes. They were sitting on the Gryffindor table with all their bags.

"Hello! Looks like you're all set! So, where did you finally decide to spend your vacation?" I asked them.

Lavender and Parvati were spending the vacation together, but they couldn't decide where to go.

"We decided to go to Switzerland." Lavender said.

"That's great!"

"So, are you excited? You're finally going to meet Ron's family…"Parvati said with a slight mischief in her face.

"You're talking as if we're already getting married!" I told her. 

They laughed. Then Harry came and sat down beside Lavender. He looked sleepy. His hair was a mess.

"We're leaving at 9:00." He yawned.

"How are we going to get there?" 

"Floo powder." He yawned--again.

"F-floo powder?" I repeated. Oh no! I **_hate_** Floo powder!

"Yup. Through the fireplace in the Common Room."

I groaned. Of all the modes of transportation, we had to use Floo powder. I got into a trauma when we were in first year. Mom and Dad accompanied me to the Diagon Alley to get a wand. I got _really _sick after that.

"O-okay…" I felt fear again. I guess I'll never get over this if I don't face it.

Ron sat down beside me.

"Morning!" he got a piece of toast, and ate it. All of them started to eat. I was hungry, but I decided not to eat. I don't want to be spinning around with a full stomach. I might get sick…and…you know what happens after that.

"Eat something Callista. You might get hungry later." Ron offered me some ham.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." The truth? I was hungry. But I didn't want to feel sick when I travel. Thinking about it makes me cringe.

"Go on, have some." He insisted.

"No really. I'm not hungry." I watched as they took their last bites. It was 8:50.

"We better go now. Mom's probably waiting for us." Ron announced.

We made our way towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Then Lara and her friends came. Great. 

"Callista!" She was so sarcastic.

"What?" 

"Oh nothing, just wanted to greet you a Happy Christmas." Did I hear her correctly? Or was I dreaming?

I stared at her in disbelief. She was faking it.

"After all, when you finish Christmas, you might have a baby." Lara added. Her friends giggled.

"Huh?"

"I heard you and Ron are going to have **_sex_** in their house." She snickered.

"We are not! You bitch!" I slapped her on the face and ran away before she can even hurt me. She ruined my day. Just thinking about her makes me so mad. I wanted to break her like a stick. 

We finally arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room. Fred, George, and Ginny were already there. Fred was holding a pouch. Floo powder.

We took our baggage and Ginny went first, then Fred, George, and Harry.

"Ladies first." Ron smiled. I took a pinch of Floo powder, threw it in the fireplace and took a deep breath.

I stepped in, clutching my baggage and shouted, "**THE BURROW!**"

I shut my eyes and everything started spinning. I held on to my baggage. I didn't want to lose it. Then I felt my body stop. I was in the Burrow.

I opened my eyes and looked around. It was pretty. A stout woman with red-hair came up to me.

"You must be Callista! I'm Ron's mother." Oh God. My heartbeat went beating like crazy. I was nervous. Ron's mother?

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" I said to her.

Ron jumped out of the fireplace. He looked at us.

"Oh, Mom, this is Callista."

"Yes. We've met." Mrs. Weasley told him, then she turned to me. "Oh, Ron has told us so much about you!"

Ron blushed. "Mum!"

"Oh yes, sorry dear. Callista, you'll be sleeping in Ginny's room, is that alright with you?"

"Great!" 

Ginny and I brought our bags up her room. I sat down and Artemis suddenly perched on my shoulder. She brought me a letter. I opened it.

__

Our Dearest Callista,

Are you in Mr. Weasley's residence? We hope you have a good time there. We will try and visit you sometime, maybe Christmas or Christmas Eve. Steve wants to see you by the way. We might bring him when we go there. We love you, take care!

Mom and Dad

What?! Steve!! No way! Over my dead body! I got a piece of parchment and scribbled a note.

__

Dear Mom and Dad,

Yes. I am currently in the Weasley's residence. I am having a good time here. **But if you bring Steve here, it will turn out as a disaster. PLEASE DO NOT BRING HIM!!! I BEG YOU!!! HE'S GOING TO DESTROY MY VACATION!!!**

Love,

Callista

That should make them change their minds.

After a while, Mrs. Weasley called us for lunch. Mr. Weasley arrived just in time, and we talked.

"So Callista, are your parents muggles?"

"My mom is. But my dad is a wizard. He graduated in Beuxbatons."

"What's your dad's name again?"

"Parker de Laplace"

"Parker de Laplace? Familiar…"

Mr. Weasley started asking me about electricity and microwave ovens. I patiently explained to him what it was and how it worked. The Weasley's were amazed. Hey, even if I was a witch, I studied in a muggle school before. And I tell you, it's a whole different thing. For one, muggle schools have no magic. Boring. All you do is study, cut an animal in half once in a while, play sports, and climb up the social ladder.

The rest of the day turned out to be a blast! I got to see "Ronald's Room". Boy, did he like orange! And he liked the Chudley Cannons too. We had some games, chats and it was fun. Their house was okay. They had a ghoul! That was so cool. We don't have a ghoul in our house. We have a house elf though. I really liked staying in their house. I wish I could stay here longer…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	21. Lara: Shock

Chapter Twenty-One

By Claidi

I was inside a train, all alone. It wasn't the Hogwarts Express. It was another train. It wasn't a Muggle train, thank goodness. I was heading off to…I don't know where. My "benefactress" just gave me the train ticket and what platform it was. Then someone, I don't know who, would fetch me. I didn't know how I would identify that person. No one was going my way. The others took the Hogwarts Express. Why does she want me to be isolated from the others? 

I didn't have another person in my compartment, thank goodness. It was all to myself. Before I left, my fill to annoy Callista was satisfied. It didn't matter whether she slapped my face. That red face of hers was a great reward. And not to mention her wide-eyed look. I was positive that she and Ron would have a wonderful time at his place. I could imagine it now. Callista and Ron all alone in his cruddy bedroom…shit. I wasn't going to start being malicious. No, I wasn't a horny bastard or some green-minded psycho. 

What should I do? I was stuck in here for a long time. I didn't want to study. For crying out loud it was my Christmas vacation. I opened my bag. I extracted a piece of Muggle technology. A CD player and some CDs.  Even if I was prejudice against them, I couldn't deny the fact that their music was far better than ours.  The only topics that witches and wizards sing were Quidditch or something magical. It's crap. It shouldn't even be called music. 

I popped in my earphones and pushed play. My CD was a collection of songs. Songs that I liked. I couldn't use my earphones at Hogwarts. Electronic things didn't work there. And hell to those who think I'm crazy for actually listening to it. These were my ears and not theirs. I had listened to Muggle music in my younger years…before Durmstrang that is. And my life there at Muggle elementary was not very different from my life now. Friends, popularity, studying…except there's no magic. Which makes Muggle elementary, **Hell**. 

I also got out a notebook and quill. The notebook was something I picked up from Diagon Alley. It had a leather cover, over two hundred pages, and thick, parchment-like pages for writing. I thought it was lovely, and gave off a nice intelligent aura. The strange thing was, the only thing in my mind was that I needed to buy it. Even if there wasn't a reason. The quill was nothing special. For all I know it was plucked from the tail of a duck. I started writing in a huge loopy script: _DIARY_. I still didn't know why I wrote that. I didn't know what to write so I spent the time doodling flowers and such. I packed it back inside and focused on the music ringing in my ears. 

I had listened to this CD for quite awhile now. I fell asleep listening to it. I woke up just before the train stopped. I was still a bit groggy from sleep. I carelessly dumped my things back to the bag. I combed my hair for a bit. I should make an impression. 

The thing that really interested me was why this lady wanted to meet me. But she said it all in the letter. I guess she really liked the description old Karkakoff told her. And it was a surprised if he did. I wasn't a stuck up to any of the teachers. 

I climbed out of the train. So…what should I do? Who would fetch me?

Someone tapped behind me. "Lara Nemesis?" He asked.

I nodded. 

"Please come this way. I will escort you to the residence." 

Escort? I like that. 

"Excuse me sir," I got his attention as he lumbered before me with my bag.

"Yes miss?" 

"How'd you know I'm Lara Nemesis?" 

"Miss, a picture was given to me for identification." 

"Okay." I shrugged. Whatever. 

He led me to a shiny black limousine. I sat on the leather chairs. What would I do when I meet her? Should I drop down on my knees and thank ever so much that she invited me? Should I curtsy? Should I shake hands and act as stiffly as ever? Impossible. And I would never be as ridiculous as that. Not to mention, it's stupid. I decided to act the way I was. Say hi, thank you very much…you know the basics. 

She said I reminded her of her…she's got to be really beautiful. How could I not remind her of her if she wasn't? And not to mention, she's rich. Check out the limousine. And why the hell does that driver talk so prim and mannered? Identification? He could always say, "She gave me a picture". If all the people in the residence would speak and act as stiffly and as stuffy as this driver—damn, he's just a driver—I would leave the house a crazed mental. 

The limo moved. I looked out the window. The tinted windows were as black as the dead of the night and it prevented most of the light to come in.  There were a few trees…a forest maybe. But it was so dark that I didn't see the greenness of it all. Just gray and black like a shadow. Then I knew it was just like a shadow. It had been snowing for some time and the tress were nothing but twigs. 

I didn't know how long I stayed there, staring at the window. We were far a way still but I saw the mansion from the distance. First things I saw were the terraces. There were a lot. Cascading like the steps of a staircase, they were filled with different plants, or greenery, or as I see. I didn't see the exact plants. I just saw gnarled twigs. I tried to imagine it in spring. It reminded me of the Hanging Gardens Babylon. The Muggles thought the landmark has been destroyed. But they were wrong. The Hanging Gardens of Babylon were one of the many citadels of wizards. They were hidden many eons ago. When a Muggle sees the Gardens, they only see a hill on its place. I've been there for a few times, during some trips with Durmstrang students. 

As we went nearer, I saw more of the mansion. It had huge stained glass windows and gray stonewalls. It looked like a castle. I would have been ooh-ing and aah-ing but I wasn't in the mood for the princess fairy tale. I wasn't that impressed. My adoptive Muggle family was rich and also has a mansion…but then, not as big as this. So I do have a reason to be impressed. But I know that what's good in a house was what's inside. We neared a gate and I spotted the back of some other limousine. Whoa. Was this lady recruiting girls that remind her of her in Durmstrang? Maybe I know her. Who knows? 

I decided to stop wondering and try to fix myself up for a little. I wasn't wearing the Hogwarts uniform. I'd have to be crazy to wear that during the holidays. I was wearing a light blue wraparound skirt (it reached my knees) and a white sheer cotton blouse with two buttons open. I had my long hair tied in a loose ponytail straight down my back. I figured I have to make an impression. I didn't worry about not being myself or being the complete opposite. I had bought a coat since it was winter. 

Someone stepped out of the other limousine. Who was it? My brain was aching for answers. The limo I was riding entered the gate. The gate entered a sort of parking lot, which prevented snow from coming in. I saw a lady standing infront the front doors. She looked stately and had an air of elegance. She was tall and slim…that reminded me of me. She was beautiful. She had blond hair like mine but not as long. Hers reached her shoulders. She had a smile in her face but I had the feeling that she spent her time smirking. It was etched in her face. 

I noticed that the driver had opened the door. I stepped out. I didn't notice the lady at first nor did I smile. My gaze was registered at her companion. The other person inside the other limousine. My jaw dropped a little.

"_Malfoy?_" I half shrieked.

"You know each other? Well that is amusing!" the lady exclaimed. 

I guess he didn't know too because he had the same shocked expression.

"Why are you here?" he asked me, ignoring her. 

"Well, I received a letter. And I was to visit—You didn't tell I was going to your house!" 

"Sorry but I don't know!" Malfoy sneered. "We are both in the same state of shock here." 

"Seems so." 

Malfoy turned to the lady. "Mother, you didn't tell me anything." 

She laughed gaily but her heart wasn't in it. "I didn't want you to know. In case you would object." 

"What do you mean _object_?" 

"I wasn't sure whether Lara here is a Slytherin, or a Ravenclaw or any other such house, and I supposed that if you knew, you might object because you might have known her as…unfavorable." 

I just stood there while they talked. Malfoy? Malfoy! He is my friend but I never thought I would go to his house. 

"This a surprise." He told me.

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy. You must have known my son." 

"We do have an acquaintance with him, if he didn't tell you. Oh how silly of me! Of course he didn't tell you." 

"Yes, he didn't tell me," she raised an eyebrow, "I do wonder why…" 

She stopped to think. Then she raised her finger in exclamation. "Now I know." I noticed Malfoy's eyes widening. He knew what was to be expected. "The reason was because of that darling girl, Pansy, wasn't it?" She laughed again, "He took her to the Yule ball, you see. And I kept pestering him about her being her girlfriend! It was rather ridiculous of me!" 

I shot an amused look at Malfoy. Him and Pansy? Oh right, Pansy did have a crush on him. "Girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Mothers," he replied exasperatedly. 

"So, we could we go inside and sit or would we just stand here? Come in dears." Narcissa led the way.

Malfoy was beside me. For a while we were silent. We were still wondering if this was true or not. I looked around for a distraction. The inside was beautiful too. But I noticed that there were Dark artifacts displayed here and there. Everything was coordinated to the pattern. It looked like it was straight out of a magazine. But the house was empty and our footsteps resonated as we stepped. 

"You didn't tell me you were going here. At least you should have informed then I would have known." Malfoy suddenly said in a sharp whisper.

"Should you know everything? And it slipped my mind. I didn't even tell my friends. I guess I wanted to keep quiet." 

"Too bad for the other students." 

"Why?" 

"I've heard that some of the students—boys I have to say—stayed in Hogwarts for Christmas. Of course you knew about the rumor about you staying there." 

"Oh that. It was all Vivienne's fault."

"They would be sorry." 

"I don't know why they would do that. It's disgusting. But I'm flattered." 

"Who wouldn't be?" 

"Anyone. Now I'm going to spend Christmas with you." 

"Any violent reactions?" Malfoy asked. Strange…he sounded…concerned. I shook the thought away. 

Spending Christmas with Malfoy would be fun I guess. He is a friend. And we get along well. I smiled at him. "No. Nothing at all." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FROM THE DIARY OF LARA NEMESIS 

_Entry One_

_I didn't know why I was so happy the second I stepped out of Hogwarts. I think the reason was because I got away from it all, that I survive the half the school year. Maybe because I was getting away from…hate? I felt this calm soothing effect on me when I left. I knew because I was never going to see Callista's face for the whole vacation. Maybe because I was getting away from…it was hard to explain. It was strange._

_I was happy that I got away from being mean or from being so shrewd and so vain and so self-centered. Was I self-contradicting? I wanted to just stop being that. I just wanted to be different. But at the same time I wanted to be, I was happy that way. I was happy of being who I was but I wasn't. It was so confusing. And all I thought about the second I stepped out of Hogwarts was that I was getting away from it all. I didn't know exactly what I was getting away from. The point was…I was getting away._

_If I was getting away…was I getting away from myself?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	22. Callista: Shooting Stars and Fireflies

Chapter Twenty Two

By Moonlight Rhapsody

"Happy Christmas!"

"This is for you!"

"Thanks! And this is for you too!"

I could hear the Weasley's jolly voices as I went down from Ginny's room. They sat in the living room exchanging presents. Bill, Charlie and Percy arrived two days ago. They were also in the living room.

"Happy Christmas Callista!" 

"This is for you!" Harry handed me a package.

"Thanks!" I gave Harry his present. He smiled.

"Thanks!"

"You're very welcome!" 

I gave Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George's presents. But I saved Ron's present. I'll give it to him later as a surprise.

I opened my presents. Chocolate Frogs from Ginny, Ton-tongue Toffee from Fred and George ("Try to feed Lara with these!"), A nice warm blue sweater with a letter C in front from Mrs. Weasley, and a book from Harry. Ron didn't give me his present yet. I sense another surprise coming.

Mom and Dad replied to my letter days ago. They said they were arriving today. And they specified that they were not going to bring Steve. _Thank goodness._ They were having dinner here. The tables were brought out earlier.

I was fixing my presents when 5 owls flew inside the Burrow. They dropped letters and gifts on my lap. I grabbed the first letter and opened it.

_To My Ever So Dearest Callista,_

_Happy Christmas to you! I miss you so much. Thinking of the Holidays without you make me sick. I wanted to go there but I am busy. We are now in Poland spending Christmas with our relatives. I love you ever so dearly._

_Love,_

_Steve_

When will he ever leave me alone?! And I don't care where he is! I don't need him. I threw the letter in the fireplace. 

I opened the small parcel. I opened the red velvet box and saw a gold ring studded with small diamonds. I called Artemis and returned the parcel. He thinks he can buy me with gold. I shrugged and grabbed the next letter.

_Dear Callista,_

_Happy Christmas! We are in Paris spending Christmas in our house. We sent you a gift. It's from the three of us. Anyway, school here is very hectic. Every night we have homework. We were all relieved when vacation came. Hope you enjoy your Christmas!_

_Take care,_

_Beatrice, Antoinette and Alessandra_

I opened the gift attached to it. It was a beautiful gold bracelet with my name engraved on it.

I sent them a greeting earlier this morning. I also sent them gifts. I hope they got it already. I opened the next letter.

_Callista,_

_We are now in Switzerland, having a blast. With this letter is our gift for you. We also sent a letter to Harry and Ron. We also gave them our gifts. Happy Christmas!_

_Parvati and Lavender_

I opened the gift. It was a wand polisher. I reached out for a small package. It was for me. There was no letter. Just a piece of paper attached. I opened it.

_I really think you're pretty and nice. I like you. Happy Christmas._

I blushed and opened the gift. The sender did not introduce himself. It was a box of chocolates and a dozen white roses. He was sweet, whoever he was. But I have Ron already. I remembered what it was like when we weren't going steady yet. Boys kept following me and all. It was flattering, I admit. But it was very irritating. I couldn't drive them away. I didn't want to be mean or anything. When they saw us kissing, they were shocked. And no one ever had the guts to follow me since then. They might be afraid of Ron or something. I don't know.

I opened the last letter.

_Callista,_

_I liked you ever since you came to Hogwarts. But when I learned that Ron was your boyfriend, I was heartbroken. I didn't get a chance to show you how much I liked you. I hope you break up real soon._

I stared at the letter. I didn't know whether to be flattered that someone liked me, or threatened because someone tried to break us apart. My hands shook while opening the gift. It was 3 red roses and a pair of aquamarine earrings. 

It was time for breakfast. I ate fast and left while everyone was still eating. I said I needed to go to the bathroom. I crept in Ron's room and placed my gift on his bed. I smiled and went back to the garden. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was about 4:00 in the afternoon. Ron found his gift earlier. He was very happy. I gave him a new broom. A Nimbus Excel _Plus_. The newest broom on the market. But he still didn't give me my present. Not that I want one though. It was just… strange. We were sitting on the garden when we heard a loud whirring sound. Must be Mom and Dad. I ran up to the front door and opened it. There was a helicopter parked in front of the Burrow. _Our_ helicopter. Mom came out, then followed Dad. I ran toward them and hugged them.

"How iz my darling daughter?" My dad looked very young. Unlike me, he had dark brown hair and hazel-brown eyes.

"I'm fine! I missed you guys so much!"

"Happy Christmas Callista!" My mom looked very pretty. She was tall, and slim, long black hair and dark brown eyes like mine. People often mistake us for sisters.

I turned around to see the Weasley's looking at the helicopter with amazement. We went near and I introduced them.

"Mom, Dad, this is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and their children, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny…and Ron."

"And I believe you know Harry Potter." I added.

"Its a pleasure meeting you all." My mom and dad shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Soon enough, they started a conversation.

Mr. Weasley suddenly asked about the helicopter.

"Oh, it's called a… heplitopoker?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No, it'z he-li-cop-ter." My dad grinned. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After dinner, Dad brought out the presents for all of us. We opened them excitedly. I know what I was going to get. A Firebolt. I told them mine broke. But instead, I got a Firebolt _and_ a brand new guitar. The guitar was perfect. It was as black as ember, with silver strings and it sparkled everytime I moved it. It was totally marvelous. I had to try it.

I started to play some songs and they all sang along until it was time for Mom and Dad to go home. I accompanied them to our helicopter. I started to think about what they think about Ron. I didn't tell them we had a relationship, but I could tell they already knew.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad. I'm going to miss you." They hugged me and entered the helicopter. They gave one last smile and waved at me as they finally disappeared in the sky. I sighed and headed for Ginny's room. It was late and I decided to get some sleep.

I entered Ginny's room and glanced at her, fast asleep. I lay down on the bed, stared on the ceiling and I felt my eyes getting heavy. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 11:30.

The door suddenly opened wide and I felt the light from the hallway sting my eyes. I blinked hard and sat up straight to see what or who it was. It was Ron. 

He went near me and held out his hand.

"Come, I want to show you something." I slipped my hand into his and I followed him as he went out of the house.

We walked until we reached a small hill that Ron said they owned. Ron removed his jacket and lay it down on the grass. He tapped it, I understood. He wanted me to sit down on it. I sat down beside him and we gazed at the stars. The night breeze was cool and refreshing. The landscape looked like a painting. Everything was perfect. There was no other word for it. It was romantic…

I turned to Ron who was now holding a velvet black box. He opened it and gave it to me. It was a silver necklace with a heart-shaped locket. I opened it and gazed at two small pictures inside it. One was a picture of Ron carrying me on his broom, and the other one was the picture of us hugging in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch.

I stared at him with wonder. _How did he get these?_

"I searched for someone who took a picture of the match… It was hard to find those, but I managed to get a copy from Colin Creevy." His eyes twinkled in the dark.

Okay, he read my mind. I couldn't stop smiling at him though.

"Happy Christmas." He smiled. I smiled back at him. He took the necklace and he placed it around my neck.

"Thank you for everything." I told him. "You are very sweet…"

"I am?"

"Yeah. I love it when you're sweet. You look so adorable." I giggled. I could feel he was blushing. But I couldn't see it. Everything was dim except for the fireflies and the stars.

I laid my head on his shoulder and continued watching the sky. A shooting star appeared in the night sky.

"Make a wish." I whispered to him. 

"I can't." he said. I felt a little confused.

"Huh? Why not?"

"It already came true." He looked at me and smiled. I felt like melting. Into a puddle. I felt like I was in heaven. I felt dreamy. I felt like a feather, floating on air. I didn't know what to say to him, but words came out of my mouth.

"Yeah. Me too. Now, I have you. And I would never want to let you go." I clasped his hand. It was true. I didn't want to let him go. I'd rather stay here in Hogwarts with him, than back in Beauxbatons without him. Thinking about separation made a tear drizzle down my cheek. He gently wiped it away with his fingers. He pulled me close and whispered to my face.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…" I whispered back.

We looked at each other straight into the eye, and before I knew it, our lips have met--again. 

I thought about the times when Alessandra and her boyfriend went "mushy" in front of us. They were always kissing and hugging, and saying, "I love you" in front of us. I always thought this was a bit disgusting. But when I met Ron, and we went steady, this belief of mine seemed to disappear. We were even "mushier" than Alessandra. I feel different now. And I know more. I realized that it's different when **you **do it. Watching other people do it is awkward. But if you do it, you'll feel very special, wonderful, like a dream come true. You won't even remember that it's mushy for other people to see.

Then I came up with a conclusion. Everytime you experience something, you go deeper. You find out the real meaning of these things. You learn what it's like. And no one can take the feeling you get out of it. No one can even control it. Once you have it, it's hard to get it away from it. And sometimes, you even go insane because of these things. Especially when you love someone. You remember them for the rest of your life. They act like a memory stamped in your brain. You can't get them out no matter how hard you try. Because these people made you feel special. These people stood up for you when you were in need. These people showed you the light when you were in darkness. Because these people loved you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	23. Lara: Of Horses and Roses

Chapter Twenty-Three

By Claidi

Christmas was near. But still pretty far. For the last few days…like that was something to remember. Everything would be perfect if it wasn't for Malfoy's mother. She was a nice lady. But then she might have been a nicer person if she would stop bombarding me with questions. And that was what she was doing right now.

"How did you meet Malfoy?" she asked. 

I swear I saw Malfoy wince. I might have too. I didn't want to tell the story. It was rather…complicated. 

_I opened the door to the very last compartment. There were three boys in there. The two fat and stupid looking ones were staring at me as if I was some apparition from heaven. Like I popped out suddenly from thin air. The other one…I caught him with the awestruck stare but it didn't last long. Not what I expected. He was kind of cute. And I would be happier if he's the only one who would look at me like those two goons. No matter. I wasn't interested in boys right now. I wanted to sit down.  I smiled._

_"Hello there. Do you mind if I sit here? The other compartment was just too irritatingly noisy." I said._

_"We don't mind. Right?" he replied. He shot a look at the two thugs and they nodded._

_"Thank you." _

_It was his turn to speak. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Those two are Crabbe and Goyle. What's your name?" _

_"Lara Nemesis." _

_"I didn't see you around. And you don't look like a first year." _

_"I'm not a first year. I'm a fifth year like you are. I'm an exchange student. From Durmstrang." _

_The mere mention of the word Durmstrang made his eyes widen for a bit._

_"Durmstrang?" _

_"Yes. Haven't you heard about the exchange student program? I guess your headmaster mention it." _

_"I heard your argument with Potter." _

_"Was it so apparent? It was typical. He and his silly little gang are pathetic. And I wouldn't want to go near them." _

_"Why then did you fight?" _

_"Something you wouldn't understand." _

_"I would. You know he is my enemy. Of course, he has told you." _

_"Oh yes. The infamous Draco Malfoy. Of course he mentioned you." _

_"What did he say?" _

_"That I was your living clone. Is that true?" _

_He had answered maybe. But it sounded like a yes. That was when we became friends. I didn't know what bonded us together. That simple, inaccurate fact. Or that we were almost alike…_

"Dear? Are you all right? You blanked out for a moment there." Mrs. Malfoy was waving her hand over my face.

"Oh, it is nothing. Really. I was thinking of something else." 

"So how did you and my son meet?" 

"We met at the train. I didn't have a seat and I managed to find my way into his compartment." 

"That simple? Actually I thought you two were…together. Boyfriend, girlfriend. Secretly hiding it away from me."

I felt the blood rise to my cheeks. It seldom happened, a rare moment. But I was really embarrassed. He was my friend. And I didn't like the idea. I glanced at Malfoy. His face was red. His mother has a way of embarrassing people. I felt my pulse quicken. No, I didn't like the idea! Never have I felt a wave of affection or _love_ for him! No! A horrid little thought— 

"You have got to be kidding yourself, _Mother_." Malfoy half sneered. 

"Yes," I agreed quickly, suddenly, like a jolt of electricity. "It's not like that. We are just friends. Right?" 

"Absolutely!" 

"Are you sure you are not lying? It seems you two are both hot. The both of you are all red in the face." Mrs. Malfoy said ever so simply. Is she blind?

"It is hot isn't it? May I be excused? I think I need a breath of fresh air." She nodded and I quickly jumped of my seat, almost knocking it down. It did jerk for a moment, as if deciding whether to fall or not. I was shocked it did. It was an armchair. Then I remembered. I thought in haste: _don't fall down_.

Then I half ran, half walked to the terraces. 

It was a bad idea, getting a breath of fresh air. It was winter. The snow covered everything. And when I breathed in, I felt my lungs freeze. I wasn't stupid though. I did bring my winter coat before I went out. I passed my room and grabbed the coat I got my hands on. It was unethical to excuse yourself for fresh air then come back after one second. I decided to bear the cold than to be there. 

Girlfriend? It was beyond imagining. I couldn't even think of it! Yes we are friends but that doesn't mean that we have that _love_ connection. And even if we do spend most of time together…we do spend most of our time together. That doesn't mean anything. And besides, Pansy has a crush on him. I wasn't going to steal him. What was I thinking? No, I don't have any affection for him. Yes, an inner battle inside me. That was how completely conflicting my insides were. Why can't I settle in the fact that it really wasn't? Why was I still arguing within? Or maybe…deep in my subconscious… No way. I erased all those thoughts away. 

I heard the door leading to the outside open.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Are you all right?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You were clenching your fist like mad." 

I was startled. I looked at my hand. It was balled into a fist. And it was quivering. I let go. 

"It's nothing." I forced a smiled, and then I changed the subject. "Your mother has a way of embarrassing people."

He rolled his eyes. "That's the reason why I didn't tell her about you. That happened to Pansy and me." 

"You didn't tell me you took her to the ball. I have to admit that it shocked me." 

"It did? A strange couple, perhaps?" 

"Precisely. But I wasn't that shocked. Partially. Pansy did have a crush on you. You know that." 

"It was obvious." His tone was uncaring.

"Yes. But _did_ you know? Did she tell you? There's a difference between knowing and perceptions."

"She told me: 'I like you Malfoy. Go with me to the ball.'" 

"And you cared about that?" 

"Flattery is one of the weak points in a person." 

"Not mine." 

"Are you sure? You live in a world of flattery." 

"I do not. Maybe for you but not for me. And you agreed to take her to the ball?"

"Yes. There was no one else." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I asked no one else." 

"Liar. You said that Pansy told you to take her to the ball." 

"Yes. At first I thought about it then I asked her." 

I understood that he didn't want to go to that topic. I stopped. I rarely do that. Stop pestering people, I mean. Usually, I keep on persuading people to tell me. 

"What kind of plants are these?" I touched the stem infront me. I liked plants, though the fact seemed unbelievable for a person like me. 

He shot me a look. "Roses. Why? You're now interested in plants?"

"I just wanted to know. What color are they?" 

"White, I think. I don't look at roses you know." 

"Do you have lavender ones?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Roses. Lavender roses." 

"No. I don't think there are." 

"There are. I once saw them in a garden. They were a lot and they have this soft purple hue in them. It was beautiful and petite all the while." 

"I never heard you talk like that." 

I rolled my eyes. "Get used to it." 

"You like those roses?" 

"Of course I do. Why am I talking about it then?" 

"Right." 

Our conversation ended there, on that last word. A house elf opened the door and said in a quivering high-pitched voice that Mrs. Malfoy demanded to talk to us once more. There was something wrong about her. Maybe a crack in the head, I don't know. Maybe she doesn't know the meaning of privacy. She would just keep nosing about other people's lives and get away with it. And unfortunately, I owed her my respect.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Few more days before Christmas. Two days before Christmas to be precise. Tomorrow, Christmas Eve. With all the dreariness of this mansion, I never expected the Christmas air of it to be so jolly. Three days ago, the place was decorated. House elves darted here and there carrying boxes of ornaments. A gigantic (when I meant gigantic, I meant **Gigantic**) Christmas tree was in the lobby. Mrs. Malfoy decorated it or rather she commanded people on how to decorate it. I helped her of course. I had to. It was her home, and she invited me there. And Malfoy helped. He was forced, I could see. He was grumbling silently to himself. We used spells to levitate the ornaments to the desired place in the tree. I was tempted to use my power but I didn't. I just didn't. But I didn't want to blurt out that I did have it. And they would probably go berserk if they saw an ornament star just float around. We only did the Christmas tree. When I woke up the next day, I found that there were Christmas lights. I didn't know who placed them there. 

A stupid and naïve house elf woke me up. She left quickly and I was left alone. I opened my eyes and peered around. I sat up. My hair was probably a mess. My eyes were rolling up my head. I shook the sleepiness out of me and literally jumping out of the bed. I looked at the clock. It was seven. I changed from my sleepwear (usually I just put on a big shirt and very short shorts) to some proper decent clothes. I took my brush and combed my messy hair. My hair is beautiful but no one could help but have messy hair in the morning.  I made a knot on my head. I went down to the dining hall. She was already sitting there. I sat down and smiled. Said good morning. The usual greetings in the morning.

She asked me if I had a nice night. I replied yes, of course. I would be stupid to tell her I didn't. Malfoy came later. I then realized that his father wasn't there. I've been staying here for quite a long time and still I hadn't notice. I asked and soon found out that he was out with business with the Ministry. Malfoy whispered that I was lucky, and that his father was worse than his mother. I was sorry I asked the question. Mrs. Malfoy was energized by the topic and kept on ranting about the injustice of forcing a man not to have Christmas with his family. 

I was still sleepy. If I didn't have the composure, my head would have fallen onto the plate before me. Not because I woke up early. It was because Mrs. Malfoy was boring me to death with her rants and raves.  I just kept nodding and nodding my head as if I understood what she was talking. She finished, thankfully. I excused myself and walked hastily to my room. I _have_ to get away from her! 

I opened the door. I never said anything yet about my room. It was blue. Every shade of blue.  Blue, sky blue, cobalt blue, cerulean blue, azure blue, indigo, navy…every shade of blue. A canopy bed was the main attraction. The awnings and blankets and covers had a vine of collective blue flowers, forget-me-nots, primroses, and also blue roses, embroidered at the hem that it was like a border. The flowers twisted and curled around each other that they all seemed like one plant with many flowers. The mattress was soft and downy, I felt like sinking into it when I sat down. The floor was carpeted with a midnight blue hooked rug. There was dresser of wood but it was painted white, almost silver. There was a walk-in closet, which looked more like a small room. A lounge chair was set before the window. But I didn't care what the room looked like. I had already looked at it. I threw myself to the bed and slept once more. 

I woke up. I looked at the clock. I have been sleeping for about two hours and a half. Ten thirty. I better take a shower. Lunch might just come in any moment. I got a towel and bathrobe from my closet. Perfect as this room can be, it doesn't have a bathroom. I have been using the bathroom near my room. I walked towards it. Just my luck. I almost stepped on a house elf cleaning it up. After recovering from the shock of getting squashed, the house elf told me that there was another, although it was at the next floor. I was eager to get cleaned up so I proceeded on climbing the stairs. I saw the bathroom. I pushed open the door and received the biggest shock I have ever had. 

"Oh my god." I said in a half shriek.    

Someone was in there. Malfoy was in there. In a towel. I was stupid to stare for a moment. Was awestricken? I felt myself go red. He too was aware of my intruding presence. I regained my consciousness and I quickly turned around.

"Nice of you to stare!" he shouted angrily. 

"I was shocked, you moron. I mean, how do I know that you're in there?" I retorted, my back still turned. 

"You could at least knock!" 

"People lock the doors when they take showers! But are you a person? Probably not because you don't lock the door!" 

"I didn't lock the door because I thought that no one would just barge in and intrude someone's privacy!" 

"Well, that was idiotic of you! I was very lucky I saw you already in a towel! If you didn't have one, then I might have been turned into stone!"

"Serves you right for your lack of respect for other people's privacy!"

"You stupid git! It is your entire fault anyway! You didn't lock the door!" 

"That's not the point! You're the one who barged in!" 

"Whatever!" I was still turned back. "Close the door so then we wouldn't ruin out day by screaming at each other!" 

I ran to my room and slammed the door. Stupid git Malfoy. 

Then his image came back to me. My face felt hot. 

My thoughts were turned away because I saw a white owl enter my window. I didn't bring Thestral. It's not about being an abusive owner or something but I figured that she would be better of in Hogwarts than in here. Everytime Thestral gets into a new place she freaks out and would hide under a bed and would refuse to come out. Lillian was a third year Slytherin friend of mine. She stayed at Hogwarts and I asked her to take care of her. She gladly accepted to take care of Thestral. A letter from Sabina. I knew because the owl was Blanca. She just sent it. She must be near this place. I noticed as I looked at the paper that it had _tearstains. _My curiosity doubled. 

_Dear Lara, _

_Terrible horrible news! I don't mean to ruin your Christmas by turning on you for support and comfort! It's just that Naomi is with Luke. And Felicity is with Robin. And Abigail is with Nicholas.  And they would all be sore with me if I just trouble them with my woes! I know you don't mind. _

_You wonder what the dilemma is…well…Elijah and I decided to stay at Durmstrang during the Christmas break. Then, when almost all had left, he turned to me and said he was just joking about staying and that he would leave for Georgina's house! And that he is going to break up with me!!! Of course I was enraged because he made me stay here! That cheating bastard!!! But cheating bastard as he is, I loved him, and it is not easy to move on…_

_It hurts so much. How could I been so stupid! Not seeing the signs! And Georgina isn't even attractive! She is just an ugly slut! What did he see in her! After all those times that we spent…all those time wasted just for him…how could he leave me for her?? And after all those times that I bent the rule of the school just to be with him! And after all the cheering I gave to him during his stupid nonsense Quidditch matches! And after all the passion! The love I gave! He gave if he ever did! After the Valentine balls we went together! After FOUR MONTHS WITH HIM!!! And not to mention: FIVE YEARS OF INFATUATION. FIVE YEARS OF LONGING. FIVE YEARS OF SECRETLY DESIRING HIM!!! Yes I spent ninety percent of my Durmstrang life with him! The years wasted! And to think I could just go out with anybody I prefer! I'm sorry for having a crush on him. I am sorry for liking him. I am sorry for loving him. I am sorry of ever knowing his existence. I am sorry for giving him secret smiles. I am sorry for my jealousy oever you because he likes you more than me. I am sorry of ever going out with him. I am so sorry for staining my lips and skin and face with his kisses. I am sorry that I ever met him. I am sorry that I became his girlfriend. I am sorry for having feelings for him. I am sorry for not hating him! I am sorry for wasting my life with him!  _

_I am near madness with sorrow! I might as well kill suicide. But I know that it is Elijah who has the loss of me! NOT ME!!! He is the one who will SUFFER! NO! I will not give in to the hurt of losing him! He will be the one to regret it! And when he comes back crawling before me, he will get a kick from me and I will never speak to him again! Please help me take away my sorrows by telling me things that you have done. I'm in my Aunt Rebecca's home. But Blanca knows where I am. Please oh please help me! _

_Sabina_

Poor, poor Sabina. Her penmanship was all crooked and crabby, as if she couldn't write no longer. I imagined a quill and ink and paper coming to my direction. I wrote:

_Dear Sabina, _

_I am depressed that I am not there in your time of sorrow. Your sadness bothers me because you are my friend and I can't help but feel guilty of my absence. You should forget Elijah. You are better of without him. You shouldn't let him get away with it. You shouldn't be sorry. He should be sorry of tricking you, of deceiving you. And you shouldn't kill yourself or give yourself to eternal sorrow. What will become of you? Elijah certainly wouldn't care because he left you. And then you are left with nothing. And he will laugh at your weakness. No, you should not let yourself down. You should not let him see you weak. It would be his greatest triumph to make you sad because of his actions. Let him see that he really was nothing to you from the very beginning. Let him rot in regret. He is useless. _

_If you want to be entertained, well I have a million stories to tell you._

_One: I am not staying in Hogwarts. The benefactress mentioned before invited me to her residence. I did come. And got the biggest shock of my life. My friend Draco Malfoy lived there. And the benefactress is his mother. Two: I just started a diary. Stupid really. How many unsuccessful diaries have I had? Probably about ten. And so far it only has one measly entry! Ridiculous. I am being a hypocrite to myself. Surely you must not have forgotten the days when I ridiculed your ownership of a diary. And three…wait, I will not write it. It is simply too embarrassing to tell. If I did, your sadness would be completely wiped away._

_Elijah is nothing but skin, bones and…muscles (let's face it. It is impossible not to include that.) Do you know the saying "All muscles, no brain"? Elijah fits that statement **PERFECTLY. **I doubt if he knew basic arithmetic (yes, I know it is a muggle activity but everyone, wizard, witch, or not, should at least know their basic arithmetic. Everyone should have an idea what the answer to one plus one is.). Forget about him. He is nothing compared to you. And there are others. I hope my stories would comfort you, no matter how utterly ridiculous they are. _

_Lara_

I stared at Blanca the white owl. She flew to me, snatched the letter from my hands, and went away. Sabina must have ordered her to be hasty with the letter. Blanca is a very obedient owl. 

Before Christmas… I had already sent my friends their presents. And Pansy, Janice, Yasmine, and Vivienne…they too. My gift for Mrs. Malfoy is set—Malfoy! What would I give him? Two days before Christmas and still no present from him? How could I forget? I was spending Christmas with him and I still have nothing! You stupid girl! I cursed myself. What will I give him? I stared at the ceiling, waiting for inspiration to strike. Then I looked around at my room. My stare landed at my one-entry diary. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 "Merry Christmas!" Mrs. Malfoy hugged me. She handed me a present. I didn't open it. I didn't want to look like a little kid greedy for more. I wasn't.

"Dear unwrap it!" she urged me. 

I did. It was in a box. I opened the box. I almost gasped. It was a music box. It was made out of wood then painted a creamy shade of white. It had the sky on it. And it was beautiful! Winged horses of all breeds flew in groups across the sky. Colts and their families sat with the clouds. The horses weren't big but they were distinct. The manes were flying with the wind and some heads were thrown back with the wind. But the most beautiful, the most mysterious, was a Thestral in one corner. A solitary figure looking out at the others. It was all alone, and no other Thestral was present. It was partly invisible. The reason was because Thestrals had the power to turn themselves invisible. 

"Wow. Thank you much! But how did you know I like winged horses?" I asked.

"I have sources." 

"Here is my present." I handed her mine. 

She opened it and gasped. "So darling!" My gift for her is figurine. But not just an ordinary figurine. I ordered it. It is customary. The girl in the figure is moving, petting a cat next to her and smiling at the one who looks. The girl looks almost like me. She had her long hair tied in a solitary braid, just like my hair right now. She looks like a prairie girl with some flowers on her hair and a peasant top with a simple skirt. I wanted Mrs. Malfoy to remember me. And that figurine is something that replicated me.

Mrs. Malfoy hugged and kissed my cheek. The she went to the kitchen to look at the food. 

"Merry Christmas." I said to Malfoy. It gave a sort of fuzzy feeling inside. 

"Merry Christmas." He replied.

"Here." I gave my present. He opened it and he gave me a look. 

"I figured you've got something to write about." My gift is journal. It was hard getting it since most of the stores were closed. 

"You might be right." He gave me his present.

"You know, I thought your present was given two days ago." Big mistake. The memory came back to me and I blushed.

"Lara," Malfoy told me his face red also, "let's forget about that. That never happened." 

"Right. It never happened." It would be hard to get rid of _that_ memory.

"Open your gift." He beckoned me. I did.

"Malfoy," I was speechless.

"How could I forget the day you told me? But I didn't know where to get the real thing. " He said as if I was to expect his gift to be it.

His gift was a bracelet. The charms were roses. Lavender roses. 

"I'm speechless. Thank you, so much." I have never sounded this grateful, this sincere. I felt guilty that all I gave him was a journal. And he gave me his bracelet. Even if it wasn't the real thing, it touched me. And I knew I am to remember this feeling for eternity. 

My face felt hot. I looked away. It was so nice of him. And nobody was that nice to me. No one has ever touched me like this. 

I looked at him again. My head was near his. I could feel his breath. "Merry Christmas, once again." I whispered. Then I kissed his cheek. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	24. Callista: Doubts and Daggers

Chapter Twenty Four

By Moonlight Rhapsody

We found ourselves packing our things a few days after the New Year. Everybody was frantic about their things. People were hysterically moving; constantly entering rooms, bending down and groping under their beds, rummaging their closets, searching for things that they might leave behind. I finished arranging my clothes and closed the lid of my trunk. I didn't feel like we were actually going back to Hogwarts the very next day. I looked indolently at my trunk and frowned. I needed to drag it to the other side of the room.

I bent down, took a deep breath and pulled the handle. Much to my dismay, the trunk only moved by a few pitiful centimeters. I was too tired to even try to move it. I finally accepted my defeat and sat down on Ginny's bed.

_"Ow!"_ I yelped as I quickly stood up and pulled out my wand. I stuffed my wand in my back pocket earlier and apparently had sat down on it, thanks to my short term memory. I grumbled and sat down again—minus the wand poking my bum.

_"This is my last night here," _I spoke to no-one in particular, "_I shouldn't be this cranky."_

I smiled and stood up again. I was holding my wand in my left hand. If only the trunk could move by itself. Haha. Tough luck. I waved my right hand over the trunk, and towards the other side of the room.

_THUD.___

I bewilderingly stared at the trunk which was now on the other side of the room.

_"That wasn't coincidence." _I concluded, remembering the night when I made the things move in the girl's dormitory.

_"What could be the source of this?" _I was frozen still on the same spot.

I realized that I had not used my wand to make the trunk move.

"_What is this?!" _I said while making one of Ginny's pillows drift in mid-air using my bare hand.

_"And all along I thought my wand was doing it…But it's not my wand…Its…me." _

I glanced sideways towards Ginny's closet mirror and saw a girl with shoulder length black hair, eyes wide, with shock written all over her face.

"Goodbye Callista dear. We hope we'll see you again sometime." Ron's mother embraced me. "Okay then, off you go."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. This was one of my most memorable holidays. Thank you so much for having me here." I smiled sweetly at her.

"You're very welcome my dear. It was nice having you here. Do come back one of these days." She smiled back.

"And Ron," She added in a stern voice which made Ron look at her with a what-did-I-do-this-time expression tattooed on his face, "take care of Callista."

Ron's ears turned bright crimson. I helped me with my trunk. Ginny, Harry and the twins had already returned to Hogwarts and it was my turn. I stepped in the fireplace, took one last look at Mrs. Weasley who was waving at me.

"Goodbye." I smiled at her and released the powder which was in my hand.

"Gryffindor Common Room!"  I said loudly, and I instantly felt the seemingly never-ending spinning…all I could think of was wanting to stop.

_"Merde!_" I cursed as I tumbled down and landed on the floor of the common room. My back was aching and I didn't feel like standing up just yet.

BIG MISTAKE.

Ron came through the fireplace and bumped into me. I closed my eyes as I felt the cold floor behind my back. I opened my eyes and was face to face with Ron. He was staring at me and we were both covered in cinders. I was staring blankly through his eyes when I noticed that he was on top of me. And did I mention he was heavy?

"Ron?" I whispered sweetly.

"Yes?" He answered in this seductive voice which made me want to laugh.

Swallowing my laughter, I replied to him.

"You can get off me anytime you want to." I smiled, retaining my sweet voice and heard a few people giggling.

"Oh. Sorry." He stood up and his ears, once again turned red.

He bent over and reached out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. We spent the next few moments brushing the cinders off our clothes. Then we headed to our dormitories to deposit our things.

"See you later." He smiled at me and headed up to the boy's dormitory.

I went back to the Common Room after depositing my things. I noticed Ron busily writing something on a piece of parchment. He looked so dreamy and immersed in whatever he was writing. I crept up to him and read the few words which caught my eye.

_I love you so much._

"Ron?"

Ron jumped in his seat and his ink bottle was knocked over and spilled on the floor. He immediately rolled the parchment and looked at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing much…just homework for Transfiguration I wasn't able to finish during the break."

I nodded and acted like I believed him…there was something going on. I just knew it. Unless of course he decided that more mature girls were his type and actually attached a love note to his homework for Professor McGonagall. Well, who knows?

"Oh, okay…I'll see you and Harry later; there are just some things I have to attend to."

I dragged my feet back to the girl's dormitory and sat on my bed. I couldn't get my head off that letter. I knew it was a letter. But he completely denied it saying that it was his homework. But we didn't even have homework for Transfiguration. Talk about lame excuses. Who was it for? Well, obviously, I'm his girlfriend, so maybe it was for me…who else would would it be for? I mean, we do love our families but I can't exactly imagine him saying "I love you so much" to his mom…yeah…maybe that _was_ for me. That's why he tried to hide it. Yeah, that's right. I'll just wait. I'm sure he'll give it to me. But there's no occasion for him to be writing to me. Boys are so weird.

I squinted my eyes and decided to forget about the whole letter.

Ron and Harry were supposed to meet me in the Great Hall. I took a quick bath and headed straight there. Along the way, I saw Lara alone. I decided to pretend as if she didn't exist, but she didn't give me the chance.

"Your stomach's slightly larger than before…" She smirked at me when I passed.

I didn't mind her.

"My oh my…what did your parents say? It's such a disgrace to your family," She kept on, "I mean losing _it_ while you're still _so_ naïve."

I kept on acting like she wasn't there at all and continued walking.

"I mean, hello? You are living up to being a whore…nice one Callista darling, I respect the path in life you are willing to take."

She laughed…but it was more like she was shrieking. I continued on my way, giving no signs that I knew of her existence and sensed that she was getting annoyed already.

_"I don't like being ignored." _I heard her mumble and the knight in shining armor which I was passing by suddenly crashed on top of me. I fell on my back.

I looked up to face the knight's axe which was just about 3 feet away from my face. Thinking quickly, I rolled sideways then I heard it colliding with the castle floor. I lay down there, catching my breath. My body ached all over. She did it again. She used her powers. I stood up and saw my wand near the axe.

_That bitch chipped my wand. _I looked at it and saw the chipped part. _That could have been my head._ I looked around and she was gone. Coward.

I picked up my wand and grabbed the chipped piece. It wasn't really that large, but I didn't want to throw it away. I had always loved my wand and that attention-grabbing girl damaged it. I opened my locket, placed it inside and hurried along to the Great Hall. My arm was sore.

_She thinks she's so great…having those powers of hers. Well, she's not the only one. Just wait till I get back at her…_


	25. Lara: The Return of Tarot Cards

Sometimes, I wondered what the exchange student program was for. If it would only serve to torture the students involved. As much as I enjoyed the company I kept in Hogwarts, it wasn't the same as Durmstrang. The people here were different—kinder, companionable, and infinitely less bloodthirsty than my Durmstrang colleagues.

In Durmstrang, it was a dog eat dog world. Everybody wanted to be better than everyone else, and usually, on everything else as well. Perhaps that was the reason why I had triumphed in that school. I was intelligent—no doubt about it. But I was also beautiful, I excelled in sports, I was charming. But then, charm had a different definition in Durmstrang. Charm was ruthlessness, competitiveness, the undeniable need to push everyone who was in the way. So, even if I wasn't the friendly, smiling, lovely, loveable fairy princess that were usually considered as charming, in Durmstrang, I was.

I had thought that returning after the Christmas break would somehow change my perception of the school. Perhaps, a few weeks away from the place would make me—God forbid—sincerely miss the school.

But I shouldn't be that harsh. Hogwarts did have its good points like how Slytherin was a microcosm of Durmstrang because charming had a different definition here as well. Although, I did seem above the mark. There were those I could truly confide—or rather, one, who was Malfoy. Primarily because we had accidentally spent Christmas together and had to endure each other's presence for a few weeks.

Which wasn't that bad, admittedly—but that was beside the point.

But upon arriving at Hogwarts, after the few weeks I spent in the Malfoy estate, the feeling of dread was the same. I still didn't love the school. I tolerated it, at the least.

The Slytherin Common Room was the same as ever. After unpacking my bags, I unceremoniously sat in one of the sofas and started playing with my tarot cards. I was bothered by the noise, of all the students walking around saying greetings and exclamations. I couldn't concentrate with my cards, and I ended up putting them in a pile.

I leaned back on the sofa and closed my eyes, my fingers on my temples. Amidst all the chaos, I felt someone sit beside me on the sofa. 

"Why the sour face?" Malfoy asked beside me.

Not opening my eyes, I replied, "I didn't think I'd be happy to return. And guess what, I'm not."

"Well, I heard something that would liven you up. Callista has apparently spent the holidays with Ron Weasely, in his home, no less."

"Must I throw a baby shower?"

"Sooner than you think."

"You are deliciously evil," I said in return. "Remind me to not forget you when I leave this blasted school."

"It seemed that my good news had no effect on your sour mood." Malfoy laughed. "I knew you had a good time in my mansion, but really, Lara, you can't stay there forever."

I looked at him blankly. "That would have sounded feasible..._if_ we take out Draco Malfoy out of the equation."

"After the wonderful time we've had, this is the thanks I get?"

"If you considered the bathroom scene wonderful, yes."

He didn't say anything then, and neither did I.

"I'd rather we not talk about that," he said.

"Agreed."

But somehow, the mental image was still there, no matter how badly I wanted to erase it.

_Lara, you are becoming an idiot._

To divert my attention, I quickly grabbed the tarot cards and started shuffling. Malfoy was silent, but he was still beside me, watching me furiously shuffle the cards. I was thinking of the future I wanted to tell, but for lack of anything to tell, I decided to merely cast the cards without any thought. But then, I knew that it would result in a worthless reading, but I needed the distraction. And if I had to make up some story, I'd be more than willing to do so.

Pansy sat beside me in the sofa, just as I was about to draw the cards.

"Hey, Malfoy," she said with a simpering laugh. "Hi Lara," she added in a normal tone of voice.

I shut my ears to the conversation and started shuffling again. _Concentrate_, I said to myself_. Don't let Pansy's annoyingly high pitched voice get to you—the kind of voice she uses when she's flirting with Malfoy_.

I drew the first card.

**A GIRL**

Pansy and her idiotic remarks, I thought savagely. She was telling Malfoy a lengthy narrative of her Christmas break in the tropics, which explained the bronzy glow of her usually pasty skin. But then, since Pansy wasn't actually the prettiest girl in the world—the most flirtatious, arguably—so the change of skin tone wasn't very flattering.

"There were a lot of gorgeous boys, Malfoy, but I only thought of you," she said in sugary voice.

**A RIVAL**

Me, perhaps, because even though Pansy was my friend, there were limits to friendship. Such as annoying voices.

"That's nice of you, Pansy," Malfoy replied, with lack of anything else to say. "Seemed like you enjoyed it."

I drew another card.

**SYMBOLS**

Why did it seem familiar?

**TWO BOYS**

"I did, but I had hoped you were there. Where did you spend the holidays?"

"At home, with my mother."

I felt Malfoy fidget in his place in the sofa. But I couldn't think of it right now. For some reason, the world disappeared and it was just me and these cards, speaking to me, even though I had not intended for it to tell me anything.

**EVIL**

"And?"

It was happening, over and over again...but it couldn't be. But it was happening. And I knew why. It was the mysterious in the Forbidden Forest, it was my necklace, it was destiny entwined with life, destiny that was inescapable. But why was it coming back? What did it need to tell me?

**LOVE**

Callista's cards? Or mine? I no longer understood. Something was going to happen. It had too. These cards would not repeat itself and would only do so if it was a milestone, a landmark of the present colliding with the future. The final card would tell me.

"Actually, Lara was there."

"What?"

"Lara was there."

**DESTINY**

"No..." I whispered, watching the card helplessly, confused.

 "What? You were there, Lara," Malfoy said.

"It can't be..." I stared at the cards, noticing that the pristine white edges of the Destiny tarot had turned into an ominous black.

"That bracelet on your wrist looks awfully familiar—oh wait, I gave it to you last Christmas."

"You gave her a bracelet?" Pansy half-shrieked. "You gave her something?"

_Don't fret my precious Lara. You will soon find out the part you will play. I only needed to remind you so you will not stray away. Remember the power you have, remember your importance. You do not wish to die, do you? Because if you do, you only need to turn away from me, to disobey me._

And right in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room, while students were happily reunited with their friends, I burst into tears.

"Lara, what's wrong?" Malfoy asked.

"I have to go," I said with a ragged sob. I stood up abruptly from the sofa, and ran out of the common room. I climbed the staircase, passed hallways, not knowing what to do and where I was going.

Why hadn't I realized before? This power that I had—it was destined for something. And I cried because I didn't know what it was, and never had a lost control of my life. But someone was pulling the strings, _my strings_. But why? And how?

It was no use. I had this power, and I was meant to do something. And I knew that it was important, I knew it couldn't be ignored.

And one thing that I couldn't reject was importance.

So, I resolved to carry on. No more crying spells, Lara dear. You _must _be strong.

I heard footsteps, and to my pleasure, I saw that it was Callista. The fairy princess, lovely, charming, friendly, loveable fairy princess Callista, who, apparently, just came from the holidays with her ogre boyfriend in some destitute old house.

"Your stomach's slightly larger than before…" I smirked when she passed.

No answer. The girl was learning to ignore me? Inconceivable!

"My oh my…what did your parents say? It's such a disgrace to your family," I added, waiting for some kind of reaction. "I mean losing it while you're still so naïve."

Callista kept on walking, her dark hair swishing behind her, tempting me like a cat to a ribbon. And I was ready to pounce.

"I mean, hello? You are living up to being a whore…nice one Callista darling, I respect the path in life you are willing to take."

I laughed.

But still she kept on, ignoring me, not minding the taunts. And suddenly, my throat was burning, as if with too much energy, and my hand was burning as well.

_I don't like being ignored_.

The next thing I knew, the suit of armor right next to Callista fell in a crashing heap. I saw her fall, but she had avoided the axe.

Before she could recover, I ran away, half-tripping as I escaped. Flights of stairs and hallways blurred as I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, with the same thought running in my head:

_I _didn't do it.

What had just happened?


End file.
